The Perfect Girl?
by Carrie Swinton
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella was told she was ugly by the love of her life and now hides away from the world. Edward and his friends have to make her into an elegant lady, will they fail or succeed? Will Edward and Bella ever get together? YamaNade/Twilight. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Auntie's wishes

The Perfect Girl?

_This fanfiction is based on the Japanese series 'Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge' which has become my favourite series of the moment. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett are about the same age – but they aren't brothers at all, they're just students earning their way into society._

_Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and YamaNada is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

--

"Boys, I have an important announcement to make," Auntie said, drinking her glass of champagne, whilst reclining on her luxurious seat.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward sat anxiously on the sofa opposite her.

"I've decided to find my love by travelling around the world, but you may stay here if you wish to, as long as you continue to pay the rent," she mused, swirling around the remainder of the champagne in her glass.

Edward exhaled deeply. Emmett and Jasper relaxed in their seats. Carlisle frowned at the idea.

"But, if you would consider it, I could give you free rent," Auntie compromised. The four boys, sat up with want in their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.

"If you promise to do me a favour in return," Aunt finished. Edward stood up immediately.

"Yes, we'll do it!" Edward exclaimed without consulting the others first. Carlisle pulled him down.

"What's the catch?" Carlisle asked, with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Auntie laughed loudly, as though as the idea was ludicrous. Edward elbowed him, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"A few days ago, I received news that my darling niece was to live here, all I want you four to do is make her into an elegant lady and then you may have free rent," Auntie explained.

"How old is she?" Emmett asked, with a seductive glint in his eye.

"Your age," Auntie answered.

"YES!" Emmett said, punching the air, "This one is totally mine."

"I have to warn you, Bella is a black belt in martial arts, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her," Auntie told them seriously, all trace of humour gone.

"I wouldn't listen to Emmett, Auntie. He just is excited that a girl of our age is coming," Jasper said, putting his hand over Emmett's hand.

"And if we fail to make your niece into a lady?" Carlisle said. Edward made a sudden movement to him as if to strangle him. Jasper, letting go of Emmett reached for Edward instead. They both tried to hit at each other, but unfortunately Emmett was in the way and he received both of the punches. In anger, he started to fight with the other two.

"Well, then I triple your rent," Auntie said. Edward, Jasper and Emmett dropped their fists and their jaws dropped simultaneously. Carlisle looked at them, as if to say, 'No way are we doing this,'

"Deal," Edward said, standing up. Carlisle made sounds of protest, but Emmett muffled them.

"Right, then. I'm off!" Auntie said putting her glass on the table. There was a soft tapping on the window behind her and she ran to open the window. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all looked around her and saw a ladder. She climbed awkwardly in a skirt out of the window onto a floating ladder. Judging by the loud sounds coming in from the outside and the wind blowing violently on the trees, that it was a helicopter. The boys were awed by the large entourage that were taking her around the world.

"Adios, amigos!" Auntie yelled in Spanish, much to the confusion to the boys.

"At least we have a few days before this Bella comes to have the mansion to ourselves," Edward said lightly.

"Then who's going to cook?" Carlisle said slyly.

The colour from Edward's face went.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard from the mansion.

--

_What do you think? Should I carry this on?_


	2. Prologue 2: Bella's story so far

__

_I added another prologue about Bella's story so far – this will however be expanded and repeated throughout the story._

_Twilight owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_--_

"_You see, ever since 7__th__ grade I've had a crush on you, and I was just wondering if," Bella started twisting her fingers. She stood awkwardly in front of the boy of her dreams. _

"_I hate ugly girls," the boy in front of her replied casually. This caused a ripple effect through Bella's body. Bella ran away, but she soon fell over. She was always this clumsy. The rain that had started only made it harder for her to pick herself up. She cried and cried and hid herself away in her room. _

"_I wonder what's wrong with Bella?" one of her classmates asked another one. The second classmate shook her head._

"_I don't know," she replied._

"_Let's stop hanging out with her," the first classmate said, leaving Bella alone in the classroom to deal with her problems herself._

_Bella looked at her bright room. She saw her cosmetics and her mirrors across the room from her. She angrily tore the mirror away and put it in a large black bag. She threw her cosmetics away, and she covered all sources of light. _

_She became a creature of the darkness, basking in the dark and adoring anything gory._

_"If you don't look at yourself, you stop comparing yourself to others and you are no longer ugly." she said as she threw all of her femininity away and no longer wanted to be normal._

_That was 9__th__ grade._

_2 years from then, Bella had to survive a change. Bella's dad had to move and Bella was to live at her aunt's house with her aunt's tenants. She decided to hole herself up, just like she always had done, and always will do. _

_That's how Bella became a recluse and hid away from her fears. _

_Just because she was told she was ugly the same day her heart broke._

_--_

_What do you think? Review and such pleasee xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 1: Bella's arrival

_Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. YamaNada is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_The storyline is loosely based on the anime – although there are some changes._

_Also, the crossover characters may not be what you think they are, but I think the crossover characters I've done works for me. _

_Also - Italics unless stated otherwise are the thoughts of the people, the stated otherwise is flashbacks._

_--_

Edward paced in the garden. For the past few days he had eaten takeouts that didn't taste delicious and was severely irritated.

Jasper and Carlisle were playing chess, and Emmett was playing with the roses.

"How can you be this calm?" Edward exclaimed at them, causing Jasper to flinch. Jasper accidently moved the wrong piece, causing Carlisle to win.

"Checkmate," Carlisle told Jasper, in a happy voice. Jasper snarled at Edward and Emmett stood away from them.

"What is your problem, Edward?" Jasper shouted. Edward kept his head down, his copper coloured hair covering his face.

"It's the day Auntie's niece comes," Edward said, unable to control his frustration. Emmett plucked a rose from the rosebush and said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Edward paced even more, his anger was becoming more pronounced.

Bella hid in the rose bushes, looking at the boys. Why these boys were here, she didn't know. All she did know is that she was going to live here, with them. She sat in an uncomfortable position in the rosebushes, for one so that she wouldn't get cut, and the second reason was so that she didn't have to confront these boys. She could see these beautiful creatures, through her long fringe, which hid most of her face. She was afraid to even breathe. She was delighted at the idea of even not breathing, even embracing death. She was soothed inside when that word was mentioned. Death...

"Why are you so cranky anyway?" Carlisle asked timidly.

"We haven't had anything EDIBLE since Auntie left and I'm HUNGRY!" Edward snarled.

Edward couldn't take it anymore. He looked at the abandoned chess board and threw it at the nearest bush.

"OW!" A squeaky voice was heard.

_Shoot!_ Bella had been found; she tried to make herself become more insignificant.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked, clutching Jasper's arm.

"Come on, it was probably just a cat," Emmett said, "Edward should go find out because he threw the chess board at it!" Edward looked dangerously at Emmett, with his piercing green eyes. Jasper walked slowly to the bushes.

"Here, kitty – come out!" Jasper coaxed it, on his two knees. Bella had to move. Her first instinct was to make a cat noise.

"Meow, meow," she meowed at Jasper. She then quickly crawled through the bushes. Thorns scratched her arms and legs as she moved in between the stems.

"Wait," Carlisle said loudly. Bella stopped her tracks.

"Come out of there or you're going to scratch yourself to death," Carlisle soothed. The word went through Bella's body, wanting her to keep scratching herself. However, Bella's common sense told her that she had to come out of these bushes, and meet these boys.

She climbed out of her hiding place. The boys stared at her appearance. She had long chocolate brown hair and her fringe covered her eyes. She was wearing a long blue shirt and a long, faded khaki skirt. The boys cowered away from her.

"You're Bella, aren't you?" Carlisle asked, praying that she wasn't. Bella nodded swiftly. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett glared at Edward. Edward looked nonplussed and was staring at Bella. She was different, all right.

"Your stuff's in your room, so if you want us to take you -," Edward cut off mid-sentence as Bella had moved of her own accord to her new room.

Bella walked to her room, with the boys following her. She had a dark aura around her and the boys didn't want to go near her. _Typical boys,_ Bella thought. She reached a door which had a nameplate with her name on it. She opened it gingerly and saw that all her 'friends' were here.

"You know, that fringe is hiding your pretty face," Emmett said, attempting to flirt.

"I think we should cut it!" Edward said excitedly.

"So, if you want any -," Carlisle started, and the door slammed in his face.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?" Edward yelled, attempting to hit the door. Jasper and Emmett tried to restrain him. Edward thrashed around as they carried him downstairs.

--

"Edward what are we going to do?" Emmett sighed, flopping onto a comfy seat opposite him. Edward had his head in his hands.

"We're going to have to order another takeout," Edward replied, his hands moving with every word he spoke. Carlisle and Jasper sighed.

"We can't always eat a takeout. We have to cook someday," Jasper told them. Edward stood up as fast as he could.

"Do any of you know how to cook?" he asked, looking at all of them.

"Emmett does," Jasper replied. Emmett laughed loudly.

"You actually believe that?" Emmett gasped between laughs. Jasper nodded.

"By the way it's Carlisle who cooks," Emmett said, after he had finished laughing.

Carlisle blushed.

"I c-can't cook!" he exclaimed, his face surpassing red and turning deeply scarlet. The four boys thought in silence.

"We could always go to that restaurant you find nice, Edward," Jasper stated, breaking the silence.

"NO!" Edward exclaimed, the memory of the restaurant in Port Angeles flooded in their minds.

/Flashback

_Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all sat in the booth waiting for their server to serve them. Edward waited anxiously as his hunger increased. They sipped gingerly from their glasses._

"_Hello, I'm Samantha and I'm your server today," a normal looking girl said, approaching their table, a pad blocking her view. She lowered the pad and poised her pen. She looked at the boys for the first time. Her eyes widened as she examined the four beyond beautiful boys sitting in front of her. She dropped her pen which broke in two as it hit the floor. The pad fluttered down slowly and it too hit the floor. There was a piercing scream. People in the same restaurant turned around to see the source of the screaming. The girls surrounding them too started to scream. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper blushed and covered their ears. Emmett enjoyed the female attention. All the girls who weren't screaming were too busy gawking at the boys._

"_I think we'd better go," Jasper offered as he stood up. Carlisle and Edward followed suit. Emmett was extremely reluctant as he dropped a 20 dollar bill on the table, but he also left. The girls left the restaurant and copied Emmett's style by dropping money on the table and chasing the boys out of the restaurant. They all piled into Jasper's Lexus and drove off, leaving the girls behind. _

"_Never again do I want to attract that much attention," Edward vowed in a low voice, which was full of irony. The others agreed and that night they ordered a takeout._

/End flashback

"I'm going to have a shower," Edward sighed, leaving the room. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stared at him as he left the room. Jasper looked at the clock and noticed that Bella might be hungry.

"Should we bring her some food?" Jasper asked the other two. They nodded in agreement and they raided the fridge.

Bella sat in her dark room opposite her most prized possession – an anatomy doll which she called Stephen.

"I don't know why we have to live here, Stephen," Bella told him in despair, "they're too beautiful. I'm not worthy to live here,"

There was a sot knock at the door which interrupted her talk with Stephen.

--

_Review please xox._


	4. Chapter 2: He took it too far

_Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Storyline of YamaNada is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Oh my Edward. I watched Season 1 of CSI: NY and I saw Kellan Lutz on it (person playing Emmett in Twilight the Movie). He was so awesome, even though he said like 3 lines (which I kept rewinding – but don't worry Emmett fans, I prefer Jasper)._

_Anyway – Bella talks to her anatomy doll because it's her only friend she has. You'll know why later in the story._

_-- _

Bella stiffened in her room. Her eyes were alarmed as she shuffled to the door, but her fear was nothing compared to the fear of the people on the other side of the door.

"She's scary," Carlisle whimpered as they anticipated the door of the bedroom to open. It creaked slowly open.

"We thought you might be hungry so we brought you some food," Emmett chanted cheerily holding out a tray with pot noodles and yoghurt on it. Bella took it hesitantly and closed the door. Emmett turned around to face Carlisle and Jasper and was about to say, "That wasn't that scary," when he noticed that they weren't there. They were both hiding behind the wall.

_Chickens,_ Emmett thought, shaking his head at the coward-like behaviour. Together they went downstairs and contemplated what they would eat that night.

Edward was in the shower. The heat of the water and the steam swirling around him relaxed him, and his muscles on his back. He was immensely frustrated that Bella was so _unwilling_ to cooperate with them. She was living with the most gorgeous boys in the whole of Forks, and she didn't really appreciate it. Edward sighed in disbelief. He switched the shower off and dressed, leaving his top off. He carried a towel on his shoulder so he could dry his wet hair. He sighed as he passed the mirror. He looked at his copper hair, it was an extremely unusual colour of hair, it was neither red, but it was neither brown. It was also natural, much to the scepticism to the people who didn't know him very well. He walked down the familiar corridor and stopped at Bella's door. He noticed movement inside her room. Reaching out, he opened the door to her room.

Bella had just finished her dinner when the door opened. She jumped up in fright knocking her half-eaten yoghurt pot over. Yoghurt spilled all over the tray.

"Sorry," Edward muttered, whilst standing in the doorway. He came in to room and their eyes locked on each other. Bella felt the separation from him, as he seemed to be a God, compared to her, just a mere mortal. He had an aura of light, but compared to her aura of her darkness it was too bright, too dazzling for her.

"Get out!" Bella shrieked, from her dark corner, unable to bear looking at Edward's topless body. Although, judging by his physique, he must work out, hard.

Edward ignored this comment and continued to come in the room; he reached for the tray when it was suddenly swiped from under his fingers. Bella had the tray in her hands and she pushed it into his arms.

"Get out," she said in a more controlled tone.

"What is up with you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Look here, Bella. I come in, I take your tray and your way of expressing your gratitude is to shoo me away as soon as possible?" Edward demanded, trying to gesture with him arms, but it only resulted in yoghurt being smeared on his chest.

"Yeah. Get out." Bella replied her teeth were clenched together.

Edward dropped the tray. Cutlery, yoghurt and leftover noodles fell on the floor, messing up the carpet. Bella watched it fall, and then looked back at Edward's angry face.

"I don't know why I tried. It's obvious you prefer your own company."

Bella didn't answer back, she began to fear Edward. His face was slowly getting redder with anger.

"I mean, I knew that when Auntie offered us free rent it was going to be the biggest mistake of my life to accept it."

Bella looked at him with confused look. Edward laughed without humour.

"She made us a deal. We make you into a lady, we get free rent. If we don't, our rent triples."

Edward sighed in exasperation.

"That's why we're so nice to you. Do you think we'd even _bother_?"

Bella shook her head; tears had begun to form in her eyes. Edward stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. Bella fell onto the mess Edward had created.

"I shouldn't be here," she sobbed into her hands. She knelt on the yoghurt and she didn't care. She cared about what Edward had just said to her. _Boys don't bother unless they have something in it for themselves._

Downstairs it was a different story.

"That was cruel," Jasper exclaimed at Edward. It was evident Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had heard everything.

"No, that was extremely cruel," Carlisle corrected, pleased with himself for using such a long word.

"It was so evil, that if you told that to a person that loved you - they'd probably start a hate club against you," Emmett informed Edward. Edward exhaled with a disgusted tone.

Bella couldn't live here any longer. Not with him, he's too beautiful. _I'm not worthy,_ she thought. She gave her doll a last parting look before creeping outside her room to the laundry room. She grabbed a few bed sheets and began to tie them together. At last she had a good enough rope. She could hear the boys downstairs arguing. _About me, what have I done? _She chastised herself.

She crept back into her room and she tied one end of the rope to her wardrobe handle. She tugged on it for good measure and she threw the rest of the rope down.

There was a tap on the living room window. The boys thought Auntie had returned and jumped to their feet. Edward walked closer to the window. He saw that it was a rope. He turned to face the boys.

"It's just a rope," Edward chuckled, oblivious to the situation at hand. Jasper ran to the window and saw Bella climbing down.

Bella saw Jasper looking at her.

_Don't do it!_ He mouthed at her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at the ground. _It's not that far down_, she thought to herself. She let go and she felt her feet buckle and she fell on the ground. She quickly regained control of her legs and she took one fleeting look at Jasper. He was shocked. She panted. She ran. She left.

"Edward - that was Bella!" Jasper exclaimed. Edward turned to see Bella's fleeing shadow. His jaw dropped.

"Go get her back!" Jasper said hysterically.

"If you're so concerned about her, get her yourself," Edward answered smartly. Jasper hit Edward's head.

"You made her leave! GET HER BACK NOW!" Jasper yelled. Carlisle and Emmett were shocked at the scene happening in front of them now. Edward felt a twinge of guilt and grumbled as he got a shirt before leaving the mansion.

Bella ran away from the mansion. The ground disappeared under her feet. There were rocks. Lots of rocks. Rocks which she could trip on. She ran. She ran past a park. There were children. Children younger than Bella looked at her. One in particular started a chase.

_Oh crap,_ she thought. They chased her. They yelled things like, 'scary girl' and 'ugly'. The words hurt her more than what Edward had done. She noticed the rock too late. She tripped. She fell flat on her face. The children found pleasure in throwing water bombs at her. She felt every balloon hit her and explode, sending a wave of cold water over her. She was on the brink of tears, before there was a voice.

"Hey, stop that now!" Edward ordered. The children withdrew. Bella turned to face him. Edward stood there gasping. Beats of sweat dripped from him forehead.

_Impossible, he followed?_ Bella questioned herself. He held his hand out towards Bella. Bella took it and he helped her up.

"You shouldn't have taken what I said seriously. I didn't mean it," Edward apologised. It was enough to make Bella's heart almost sing, as she willed it not to at the last moment. They looked at each other's eyes again. Edward kept hold of her hand and Bella felt herself blush. Edward pulled her along and not long after they were back at the mansion. Bella saw that the makeshift rope had been removed. Edward let go as soon as they were in the vicinity of the mansion and when he knew that Bella wouldn't go running off. She ran upstairs and she saw that her room had been cleaned. The boys were gathered in the dining room, thinking glumly about the food circumstance.

Bella hid behind the wall.

"I could try cooking," Carlisle offered. Edward shot him evils. Carlisle stood up and headed for the kitchen. Bella had an idea. She skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," Carlisle greeted, noticing Bella as he put on an apron. He looked at a knife, a frown crossed his face.

"Give me that," Bella commanded. Carlisle obeyed, not wanting to cross her dark side. Bella shooed him away, he left quickly. Carlisle entered the dining room again. Edward glowered at him, for giving up so soon.

"Bella's cooking," Carlisle said, before his death sentence was announced. Emmett and Edward laughed evilly.

"She cooks?" Emmett chortled. Jasper glared at him.

"You barely know her Emmett," Jasper reminded Emmett.

"Save that for Alice, Jazz," Emmett shot back. Carlisle and Edward smirked at Emmett's remark. Jasper blushed in response.

Jasper tried to deny anything between him and Alice, for the next half hour or so.

Bella came out with 2 servings of spaghetti bolognaise in her hands. She handed them to Emmett and Carlisle. She went back into the kitchen and returned with another 2 plates. She gave these to Jasper and Edward. None of them ate. Bella came out, and sat down at the table with her own plate. The boys looked at Bella, swirling a fork of it and she blew on it before swallowing it. She looked confused at the boys, as she swallowed it.

"What's wrong? Don't you like spaghetti?" Bella asked, her eyes on her food, trying to see if there was a problem with it.

"How do we know if you haven't poisoned it?" Edward interrogated.

"You don't usually poison good food like this, I'd rather eat it," Bella said curtly. Edward nodded in agreement. He was impressed by her answer. He ate a forkful and his eyes widened. It was insanely delicious. Edward was finished in a matter of seconds. Bella gave him an appraising look. She took his plate and came out with more. Edward looked more happy than a cat that had been put in a room full of mice.

The rest of the guys ate one plate each.

When everyone was full, and all the plates had been cleaned, everyone was sat in the living room. Even Bella, who was reading a scary novel.

"Bella, why do you hide behind that fringe? What's behind it?" Edward asked, starting a conversation. Bella didn't reply. She turned a page in her book.

Edward walked over to her and waggled his long fingers in front her face. She glared at him. Edward snatched the book from her and sped across the room. Bella gnashed her teeth together in outrage.

"Give that back," she snarled lowly. Edward didn't flinch. She launched herself at him, but he grabbed hold of her wrists. His fingers forming manacles on her wrists. He pinned her on the room. With one movement he had two wrists gripped in one hand, and he breathed down her neck. Bella's heart fluttered. Bella felt faint. Edward took this to his advantage and grabbed for a band. Bella struggled against him, but he was too strong. He found one. She was now struggling frantically. Edward evilly gave her his trademark crooked smile. Bella relaxed. _There's no way I fight against this,_ Bella thought before she saw the band aimed for her fringe. She tried to kick him, but she couldn't, because her feet were pressed so hard against his body. He tied the band expertly around her fringe. Edward looked deeply into her face. It was something he never experienced before.

She was, in his eyes, beautiful.

Their eyes locked on each other. One was full of hate and one was full of astonishment. The pair of eyes that were filled with hate began to glaze over with tears.

Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett began to exist again. Jasper took hold of Edward and Emmett and Carlisle tried to explain.

"It's okay Bella. He just took it too far," Carlisle reassured her, as she stood against the wall. Emmett frowned at Edward.

"He's a sadistic idiot, so it's okay," Emmett told her. Edward tried to protest. Jasper covered his mouth and breathed, "Don't make things worse, that's what it looked like," down his neck. Edward stiffened. Bella went upstairs, half-running, half-crawling.

"Now, that was cruel Edward," Carlisle told Edward. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she poisoned you tomorrow," Jasper laughed, much to Edward's concern.

--

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 3: School

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters. Storyline of YamaNada is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_All those people STILL going on about the anatomy doll thing, Stephen is her best friend, like her diary? So she adores Stephen. _

_--_

"It'll be over in a second, just close your eyes," Carlisle coaxed.

"NO!" Bella screamed in her bedroom. Around her were Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle was holding her in opinion a deadly weapon. They were scissors.

"How can you go to school hiding your face?" Emmett asked wearily. Edward just stood at the door.

"You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do," Edward muttered, just audible enough for them to hear.

"Edward, did you ever hear a story about a pot and a kettle?" Jasper snapped at him.

"No, but it sounds interesting, care to finish it?" Edward retaliated.

"Can we carry on the problem at hand?" Carlisle said, interrupting their conversation.

"Why do you hide your face anyway?" Emmett asked Bella gently.

"It's nothing," Bella mumbled, she was trying to shy away from the boys, who were dazzling her. Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper looked at each other in bemusement.

"Tell." Edward ordered.

"No." Bella replied stubbornly.

"Tell."

"No!"

"I ASKED YOU TO TELL!"

"I. SAID. NO."

Edward grabbed Stephen and threatened to throw him out of the window. Bella tried in vain to get the anatomy doll. After a few failed attempts she agreed to tell.

"I used to be normal. I'd used to care, I'd check for pimples, try to lose weight, apply make-up and things like that. But when I was told by a person I liked I was ugly, I didn't bother anymore. If you don't look in a mirror you don't compare yourself to other people. I'm happy how I am, and I don't intend to change how I look," Bella explained.

"Who called you ugly?" Emmett asked.

"Only assholes call girls ugly," Carlisle stated. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper turned to face Edward. Edward replied by raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah Bella, our bathroom upstairs is broken so – we're going to have to use the downstairs one," Emmett said, before departing the room. Bella was too preoccupied by contemplating what had happened those years ago. They crept out of the room.

"_You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do_" Jasper mimicked as he closed the door. Edward walked away, ignoring Jasper's remark.

"I'm going to have a shower next," Carlisle said, walking to his room. To his dismay Edward was already headed for a shower.

Bella needed to cool off. She knew that it was hygienic to, but if it wasn't necessary she wouldn't bother. She went to have a shower.

She got her ducks ready for her shower. She stripped carefully and got ready to have a shower. She opened the door to the part of the room that was the bathroom area.

_Why is the shower on?_ Bella wondered. Through the mist she saw something she didn't want to see. She saw the top half of Edward's naked body through the mist. She dropped the rubber ducks she carried which fell on the floor. Edward turned around, sensing there was someone. He 

saw Bella's face through the steam. He stepped back and felt the window pane. In shock he grabbed a towel and opened the window. He considered his options. He looked down, it wasn't a big fall. He jumped. Bella fell onto her knees, wondering aloud what she thought he saw. Her head was dizzy.

--

Edward knocked frantically on the front door. He had only a towel to cover his modesty. Jasper opened the door. Edward ran inside the house and went into the living room. Carlisle came out carrying a bathrobe, because he was about to have a shower, but Emmett took it and gave it to Edward. Edward put on immediately.

"I was so freaking shocked, I jumped out," Edward shivered. Emmett and Carlisle sat next to him consoling him. Jasper sat opposite, disguising his laughs with coughs.

"So did you actually, see anything?" Emmett asked nonchalantly. Edward made a face at him which was halfway between disgusted and shocked.

"Poor Bella," Jasper said, thinking how Bella must feel. Edward sneezed.

"Yeah. Thanks for sympathizing with me too," Edward murmured, which only he heard. Edward sneezed again.

--

School. Also known as purgatory to Edward. Through the night he had developed a cold. He sneezed and pulled at his uniform. Forks High had introduced a uniform regime in the past year due to inappropriate clothes that emerged (mainly by the girl student body).

"Oh my God, it's Edward Masen."

"No, I prefer Emmett McCarty."

"Do you think Jasper Whitlock is as serious as he looks?"

"No. But my guess is that Carlisle Cullen is as sweet as he looks."

"I heard they live together. I want to live there!"

The chattering girls had returned. Edward sighed. It was a bad time to have a cold.

Bella walked slowly behind them, much to the displeasure to her fellow seniors.

"Who is _that?_" someone grumbled. Her companion shrugged. The rest of the girls glowered at her. They would have done something awful to Bella, had not the arrival of Alice Brandon interrupted them.

"Hey!" Alice said running towards Bella. Bella turned around and she looked at Alice. _Another dazzling creature!_ She thought. Bella turned back around and kept her head down and walked on. Alice continued to walk beside her. The girls had walked into school, dismayed at Alice's arrival.

"Hey," Alice repeated, standing in front of Bella. She waved her fingers in front of Bella's face to attract her attention.

"Hello," Bella answered timidly.

"You're Bella aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm Alice Brandon!" Alice introduced. Bella stumbled on her feet. Alice grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked in a concerned voice, she tried to look at Bella's eyes for reassurance, but they were hidden by her fringe.

"Yes. I lose control of my body when I see pretty people," Bella informed Alice. Alice turned to face Edward.

"Aw, she called me pretty!" Alice said whilst jumping with happiness.

"Tell someone who cares. Like Jasper." Edward said coolly. Alice hit the ground.

"What's with the attitude?" Alice demanded.

"What attitude?"

Bella stared at the two dazzling creatures argue with each other. She began to feel faint again. Edward took her by her arm and dragged her to her homeroom.

"Class. This is our n-new s-s-student, B-Bella S-Swan." The teacher stuttered. Bella didn't bother to smile. Her classmates cowered as she walked past them to an empty desk at the back of the classroom. _At least _he_ isn't in my homeroom class, _Bella thought, before the yearbook committee sidled beside her and tried to take her picture. Bella threw her arms in front of her face, blocking the camera. They were unhappy with her lack of cooperation.

"Homeroom's over."

Bella ran from the room. The photographer chased after her wanting a picture. She ran past countless classrooms. She finally lost the person on her tail and she had found an unused classroom. She hid in there. She heard people running past wondering where she was. She looked at her surroundings. It was a store room for the biology lab. She looked at the preserved organs on the shelves. She sighed a happy sigh. She was finally, in heaven.

There was no one in the corridors. Bella snuck out, and headed for her first class. She was 10 minutes late. She apologised to the teacher and sat down. _Safe for this lesson,_ she thought.

Lunch was the worst. Word had gotten around that whoever got a picture of the elusive Bella Swan's face would get 100 dollars. Bella ran unsuccessfully from classroom to classroom. She fell over a lot on the way, but she managed to pick herself up. She found an old storeroom and hid herself in there. She sat down, breathing heavily. She was nearly in hysterics. _Why can't they leave me alone?_ She asked herself. She couldn't deal with it anymore. The door opened, hitting the wall loudly. By what she had collected so far on her first day, it was Lauren Mallory's gang. Not only did they look lethal, Lauren had a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Wow. You're good Bella, you've got the whole school after you on your first day," Lauren smirked. Her eyes concentrated on Bella, "but you do it on purpose."

"I d-don't," Bella started to say.

"You're starting to piss me off you know that? Hiding your face to attract attention from the guys. Well here's the deal honey. I'm going to cut that fringe," Lauren taunted, opening the scissors, mimicking cutting her fringe, "and then all those guys chasing you can see your ugly face."

The word ugly hit Bella like a yellow school bus. Her heart nearly stopped at the sound of the word.

"Lauren, I don't think we should mess with this girl," a girl beside her warned.

"Shut up," Lauren cautioned. She clicked her fingers and as if by hypnotism two other girls took Bella's arms.

"Stop trying to stand out," one of them whispered.

"I-I'm not t-trying to stand out," Bella said, her words almost incoherent.

"Lies."

"Hey, I wanted to check if they had anything of interest down here, and I find a gang lynching," a voice said. It was none other than Edward Masen. Edward stared at Lauren Mallory's attempt to deny anything. The two girls that had Bella pinned against the wall, let her go as if she was on fire. They threw her like a rag doll away from them. Edward ran forward to prevent Bella hitting the floor. Lauren stood there, gobsmacked. Edward took his blazer off and put it around Bella as if to tell them they couldn't touch her on his watch. Again, Bella and Edward felt as if they were the only two people existent in the world. Edward gazed into Bella's face and Bella stared at Edward's determined face. He held her close to his body, which was so unnaturally hot. _He must have a fever_, Bella thought. She felt guilty. She must have been the reason that he had a cold.

Lauren had successfully managed to take off the scissors off her fingers. Edward walked closer to Lauren. Lauren frantically tried to deny anything. Edward's face was inches away from hers. Lauren's fingernails hit Edward face. Edward stepped back and felt his face. He could feel a scratch.

"You just scratched Edward Masen's face," one of her followers said in a monotone. Lauren looked shocked at herself and she backed away from Edward, loathing herself for what she had done.

"It's okay, it's just a scratch," Edward declared. Bella was no longer afraid.

"Apologise," Bella hissed. Edward slumped to the floor.

"What did you say to me?" Lauren hissed back in incredulity.

"Apologise to the dazzling creature, NOW!" Bella commanded in fury and pointing at Edward.

_Dazzling creature?_ Edward thought, he must have been dreaming. Edward blinked. When he opened his eyes, he saw the most stunning scene. He could only manage the word, "Amazing," before fainting.

"_Bella is a black belt in martial arts," _is all he could think about.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were in the storeroom in an instant. They saw Edward on the ground, unconscious. They also saw Bella, standing over some badly beaten girls. Bella took the scissors that were on the floor. She cut her fringe.

"Now, I don't attract attention anymore? Are you people happy now?" Bella shrieked hysterically. She was nearly insane with vehemence. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle looked at Bella in surprise. Jasper then saw Edward sprawled on the floor. Jasper ran over towards Edward and felt his head.

"He's got a temperature," Jasper clarified. Edward moaned, regaining consciousness. "Bella, take him home," Jasper instructed before reminding her, "it's partly your fault he's ill."

Bella had Emmett's help as he carried Edward to the Volvo. It was almost a miracle that the five of them could fit inside the small car.

"How are you going to get home?" Bella asked them.

"We'll take the bus home," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. Carlisle and Jasper stood around the car.

A fan club had started to gather in the parking lot.

"Why is _he_ going home with _her_?" someone wondered aloud. After it was said, there was a lot of giggling. They probably had imagined that they needed someone ugly to do the job because they could trust ugly people. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all said simultaneously, "We live together." Edward croaked it more than said it, but the intent was clear. The new hit the crowd like a bomb. No one made a sound or a whisper. Bella bade goodbye to Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper and drove off.

--

_Review please xox._


	6. Chapter 4: Talking to Alice

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Tomoko Hayakawa owns the wallflower series (storyline). _

_For 21Skadoosh I have uploaded some pictures on my profile that hopefully describe Bella's fringe before and after the cut._

_This part is where Bella is already at home, with Edward._

_--_

"Why is that I have to look after the dazzling creature?" Bella queried herself whilst sitting in Edward's room. Edward coughed.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Edward sighed before rolling over.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Bella asked helpfully.

"Strawberries."

Bella ran downstairs to get him strawberries.

"I want some water now."

Bella ran to get him some water.

"I want ice in it."

Bella ran to put ice in it.

"I want ice cream. Strawberry flavour."

Bella ran to get strawberry flavoured ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream, even though it's Carlisle's."

"I want yoghurt now. Vanilla flavour."

Bella ran to get him the yoghurt.

"Actually, I want strawberry flavour."

Bella stormed over to the side of the bed.

"Will you stop ordering me around?" Bella insisted. She was thinking about killing him; and having it over and done with. _Then I can live without the presence of the dazzling creature_, she reflected.

"Sorry."

Bella snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to react the way I did. By the way, I didn't see anything – if that's what you're worried about. The steam and mist covered you up pretty good. I'm also sorry about ordering you around," Edward apologised rolling over and falling asleep. Bella took this as a chance to escape. She was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. She ran to open it. It was Alice.

"Hey. Jasper asked me to drop by," Alice sang, "I have strawberries!"

Bella and Alice sat in the garden. They were eating the strawberries intended for Edward.

"So what you're saying is, you can't live here because you can't stand being around Edward because he's too dazzling for you?" Alice summed up before taking a bite of a strawberry. Bella nodded.

"Do you like Edward?" Alice asked. Bella blushed and began to shake her head erratically. Alice laughed. It sounded like a bell.

"Why don't you become dazzling too, then?" Alice said stating the obvious. Bella looked at her in a resigned way.

"It's easy for you. You're a dazzling creature too," Bella sighed.

"Really? I'm so lucky!" Alice exclaimed.

"I can't defy the will of DNA; I cannot possibly become dazzling like you."

"That's giving up before even trying, you push the idea of becoming dazzling aside and yet you complain that people are too dazzling for you." Alice almost shouted, "You know how hard it is for me just to get Jasper to notice me? I don't want to be like other girls, I want to be someone he looks at and _sees_."

"I'm jealous of you," Alice finished, reclining in the garden seat, "You get to see Jasper every day, and I have to wait until school days until _I _can see Jasper."

"You really like Jasper don't you?" Bella questioned.

"Yes. I love him," Alice sighed. Bella looked away from Alice's beautiful face.

"Just remember Bella, your appearance is something you can change once you put in the effort," Alice concluded, before announcing she was going to leave. Bella showed her to the door and Alice sheepishly held up the empty basket.

"Don't tell Edward I actually brought strawberries over and then ate them all," she laughed before waving and leaving.

Hours later, Bella was thinking about Alice's last words.

"_Your appearance is something you can change once you put in the effort."_

Carlisle pulled a face as he ate a spoonful of chowder.

"Really salty," he explained. The others carefully ate a spoonful. They agreed in their mind with Carlisle's review on the food. Bella ate the food as if it was okay. The other boys looked at her in awe.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked her. She looked up.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I talked to Alice today," Bella told them. Emmett and Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"W-o-w," Jasper said stretching the word into 3 syllables, "Alice is pretty brilliant doing that just by bringing strawberries." Bella wasn't listening to the other people, she was mulling over what Alice had told her.

"You're the brilliant one, getting Alice to do as you say," Carlisle teased, "when are you going to ask her out?"

"Shut up, Carl."

Bella thought about Alice, her beautiful looks and her sweet charm.

"It would be nice being born pretty," Bella pondered.

"Alice wasn't always pretty," Emmett said to her, he placed a picture in front of her. It was a girl that didn't look too flattering, "that was Alice in middle school. She managed to pull herself up and change her looks without surgery."

Bella was stunned.

"How can she...how can she defy the will of God?" Bella mumbled to herself.

"If you want to be pretty, you have to try – we're all here for you, even Edward," Emmett promised her.

Bella stood up. She walked in a zombie-like manner to her room.

"I didn't know that Alice looked like this in middle school," Jasper said, examining the picture.

"She didn't," Emmett replied. "It's the picture of a girl who sent me a love letter from the bus ride home. This picture was in it," Emmett told them, a smile creeping on his face.

"Isn't that fraud?" Carlisle asked.

"Depending on if it worked," Emmett said smartly.

"It doesn't matter. It's still fraud," Jasper said despairingly.

Bella shuffled along the corridors. She heard a croak as she walked past Edward's room. She walked in and saw Edward reaching out for the glass of water. Bella took it and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he thanked his voice husky. He drank heavily from the glass and gave it to Bella. He fell back onto his pillows. Bella bravely felt his forehead for his temperature. Even though he was ill he seemed to have an aura of bright light. She stood up and started to back away, her eyes glued to Edward. He sat up and tried to undo his buttons on his pyjamas. Edward felt really hot, he needed the top off...he was sweating. He tried to tell Bella to get him a change of clothes, his whisper inaudible. She watched him struggle with taking his buttons off. His fingers slipped on and off the buttons. Bella bit her lip, anticipating it being undone. Edward still struggled, obviously unable to undo the button without any help. In the heat of the moment and the frustration of watching him struggle Bella sat on his bedside and undid his pyjama buttons. She undid all of the buttons and the top fell off him. She looked at his face. He looked at her face.

_She looks so different, so..._, he thought.

_Why is that even though he is ill he's dazzling?_ Bella asked herself.

Edward fell onto Bella, his lips brushed against her cheek. Bella's face heated up and she blushed. She pushed him off and looked at him.

"How can you expect me to live with dazzling creatures like you if you're nearly all over me?" Bella wailed.

"If you act like a normal kid," Edward said tiredly. Exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep again.

The darkness overtook her and she felt the need to really kill Edward.

Lucky Emmett is as strong as he is gorgeous.

--

_Review __s'il vous plait__? _


	7. Chapter 5: The rush

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters. Storyline of YamaNada is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_--_

"I'm just going to make dinner," Bella declared. The boys were sitting at the dinner table discussing the offer that Edward had turned down that morning. It was an offer to be put up for auction – for sexual pleasure. They laughed at the stupidity of the idea.

"What's that noise?" Carlisle wondered aloud. They went outside, leaving Bella in the kitchen. Above them they could hear laughter. They looked above them and they saw something that made their hearts nearly stop. Auntie. She landed on the ground, her parachute landing around her.

"Hello boys," Auntie smiled. Emmett stepped forward, and kissed her hand and said,

"Enchantée"

"How is Bella doing?" Auntie asked Emmett.

"She's doing fine," Emmett lied swiftly.

"What do you think of her?" Auntie asked immediately after Emmett answered.

"She's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Auntie squealed in ecstasy.

"I knew you'd find her adorable! I'm so glad that she's doing well in becoming a lady!"

Emmett smiled awkwardly.

"I'm having a party on Sunday. So dress her up and escort her, okay?" Auntie requested. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward glowered at Emmett. Emmett looked uncomfortable as he nodded.

"Well, until then, au revoir! A bientôt!" she exclaimed before putting her jet pack on and flying to the helicopters above.

"Isn't lying a sin or something?" Jasper snapped.

"What?" Emmett snapped back.

"Sunday is in 4 days, that's what," Jasper snarled, before returning to the house. Reality crashed around Emmett.

--

"Bella, I'm sorry about this but is there any chance you could change into a lady by Sunday?" Emmett asked cutely. Bella shook her head and began to walk away.

"If you do, you'd get this banned, gory movie we got for you," Jasper said, holding up a DVD case. Bella's eyes were filled with craving. It was a movie she had wished for nearly every Christmas but never got. She nodded in agreement without considering what she had to put herself through.

"All you have to do is smile, walk gracefully for an hour or two and then this DVD is all yours," Jasper said, holding it in front of Bella. Bella tried to swipe it from Jasper's fingers, but Jasper had fast reflexes and moved the DVD out of Bella's reach.

"I think we should start by table manners," Carlisle offered.

An hour later, they were impressed by the progress they had made. Bella ate like a lady at the table. They then questioned her.

"If you needed the toilet what would you ask?"

"Where's the toilet?" Bella replied in a bored voice. She was beginning to think that this DVD was not worth all the trouble.

"No," Emmett said, waving his finger.

"In French they would say, Est-ce que je peux me laver mes mains?" Jasper rolled off his tongue.

"Esqu-ker what? In English?" Bella asked. French wasn't usually her strong point.

"May I go to the restroom?" Jasper told her. Bella nodded.

"Now it's walking lessons," Edward stated.

More improvement was made.

Then Bella was tested on her ability to walk gracefully downstairs.

In true nature, after Bella stepped over a few steps, and gaining confidence in the successfulness of the few steps she had made, she tripped, causing her to fall down the stairs.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper already knew that the day had passed too easy and were willing to go easy on Bella. Edward took this as an extreme shock and started to yell at himself, Bella lay crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. Her head was dizzy, her pulse was erratic but this was not because Edward was breathing on her neck. It was because of her long fall from the top of the stairs to the bottom.

"Jeez, Bella. Can't you walk down stairs without killing yourself?" Edward asked in a constricted voice. The sound of Edward's patronizing tone was enough to make her snap. She felt a bruise begin to form on her head. In fact, she felt a warm flow on her fingers. Her head was bleeding. She stood up by herself despite being offered help. She walked towards the kitchen.

"The stairs are there," Edward told Bella. Bella looked fiercely at him.

"I know. I quit," Bella said through gritted teeth.

Edward stood in front of her and tried to stop her.

"Why? We're nearly there, everyone including you have worked so hard, is it worth it?" Edward said reasonably. Bella didn't need to be taught about anything by _Edward Masen_.

"Someone as gorgeous as you," she said gesturing Edward's body, "cannot begin to understand how I feel. No matter how hard I try, it's not going to make much of a difference. So save yourself a lot of talking and leave me be."

"Fine. Be like that," Edward said, in a hurt voice. He didn't like it how she had implied that Edward did understand how people felt.

"You really are ugly," Edward said, in the same pained voice. He didn't really want to say it to her, but if it changed the person she was then it was worth it. Bella gave Edward a blazing look and then stormed to the kitchen. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett sighed in annoyance. Edward walked up the stairs to his room. Carlisle looked at Bella's departing figure and then noticed a memo pad she had dropped. Carlisle, who didn't like sniping through people's personal stuff walked closer to it, curiosity alit in his eyes. He kneeled beside it and was about to hand it back to Bella when he noticed what was scrawled on the front cover.

_The Edward Masen Assassination Plan._

Shock filled Carlisle's body, causing him to shake like crazy. The memo pad was clutched in between his fingers. Emmett and Jasper walked beside him.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. Jasper bent down and plucked the pad out of Carlisle's trembling fingers. Jasper's eyes widened and he threw it to Emmett. Emmett caught it expertly and he read the title. Emmett ran upstairs to Edward's room.

"Number 36," Emmett announced to the boys crowded in Edward's room.

"She thought up of _that_ many?" Edward asked incredulously. Edward was clutching his sides after laughing so much. Jasper and Carlisle looked frightened for Edward's sake and weren't taking each murder suggestion well.

"I will offer to cook swordfish for dinner. Then when I get it, I will stab the bill through Edward Masen's body as he is eating his last meal," Emmett said morbidly. Edward laughed loudly.

"Death...by...swordfish," Edward gasped between breaths. Emmett gave Jasper a look that suggested that they question Edward's sanity.

"We have to find out a way to stop her," Carlisle whispered, chewing on a nail.

"I have an idea," Emmett hinted. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle looked at him and then they looked at each other and said, "No," at the same time.

"I would agree, but hear me out," Emmett said in an offended tone. The four gathered their heads together to discuss Emmett's plan in secret.

--

_1. The murder suggestion number 36 was an idea from CSI: NY. It is quite possible as I've seen._

_2. This isn't the end of Chapter 5..._

_3. Review?_


	8. Chapter 5 & 3l4: Seduction & Solitude

_Stephenie owns all Twilight Characters. Storyline is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_This is an add-on to Chapter 5. I didn't feel like this was really a chapter, but it didn't really fit into Chapter 5 or 6. So here came Chapter 5 and ¾._

_--_

Thursday...

Friday...

Saturday.

Bella stayed sulking in her room. Edward walked past her door, waiting for a chance to apologize. Emmett watched Edward and when Emmett finally took the chance to walk past Edward, Edward denied anything that Emmett shot at him.

Emmett glanced at the food left on the floor.

"Not eating is she?" Emmett asked. Edward ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers were shaking.

"No."

"Just apologize," Emmett advised.

"No. She shouldn't be so caught up because some guy said she was ugly," Edward scoffed unconvincingly. The door opened to their shock.

"It wasn't some guy," Bella said.

"And what you said hurt Bella's feelings," Emmett countered.

Edward exhaled loudly.

"It's okay Emmett, he's probably never been in love so he doesn't know what it's like," Bella sneered contemptuously. She retrieved the tray and was about to bring it inside when Edward interjected.

"How do you know?"

"Your attitude gives it away."

Edward paced in the hallway.

"It's hard to fall in love when so many people you don't know are in love with you anyway," Edward uttered before walking away. Bella considered this and walked in her room. She chewed on the noodles and deliberated over her plans. She had a guilty conscience. What Edward had said ran through her mind. No. She couldn't feel guilty for _him._ No, she had to get rid of him. _She had to kill Edward._

Bella snuck up to Edward's door. Edward was sat on his bed, wearing a bathrobe, tousling his hair. As soon as Bella was visible, he looked at Bella. His green eyes stared shame into her body. He slid off his bed and walked towards Bella. His hands grabbed her wrists. He pulled her lightly into the room. Bella's legs felt like jelly, and allowed her to be pulled. Edward pushed her gently against a wall.

"Your way too late to assassinate me, love," Edward breathed into her face. The smell of mint blew around Bella's face.

"H-how did y-you k-k-know?" Bella stuttered. Edward's face pulled up into a crooked smile.

"I found your notepad," Edward whispered seductively. Bella blushed. "Your blush is cute," Edward added, his breathing synchronizing with Bella's. He had her pinned against the wall. Edward lifted his right hand and pulled her chin up, so that Bella's chocolate, brown eyes were boring into Edward's fierce green ones. His lips were inches from hers. Edward wondered if he should. Bella wondered if he would.

"What should I do next?" Edward asked Bella, his other arm winding itself behind her. Bella's legs completely let go and she fainted in his arms, before either could make another move.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly before feeling a slight breeze.

_What? I didn't leave my window open.._, he thought, looking back at the window. He put Bella carefully on the floor before he walked over to it, and when he had reached out to close the window he felt someone covering his mouth with a towel of some sort. Edward struggled frantically. Seconds later, Edward faded out of consciousness. Bella lay on the floor, unconscious beside him. The guards surpassed her and climbed out of the window with Edward on one of the guard's back.

--

...


	9. Chapter 6: The Rescue Edward Masen Plan

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters. Storyline/Crossover owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Right to be clear:_

_1. The guards are Edward's guards who were there to kidnap Edward after he turned down the offer. They also work security for that place. Their job is to protect Edward, even though he unwillingly took the job._

_2. Bella fainted because she thought Edward was 'too dazzling' and he was about to kiss her. _

_3. By the way Bella doesn't get angry when people call her ugly. She gets REALLY upset and filled with grief, of course she's angry, but her grief is so great that it masks her anger. Sometimes she reacts to it, but she doesn't feel that people calling her ugly is actually worth beating them up, because that's she thinks is the truth (even though it isn't)._

_Drama much?_

_--_

"Edward?" Jasper asked. There were knocks on the door. Bella opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy, and she felt like she was lying in an uncomfortable position. She hit her head, to gain consciousness quicker. She sat up groggily.

_This isn't my room,_ Bella thought. Then she realised where she was. She looked around the room for Edward. She ripped the door open and saw a distressed Jasper.

"Isn't Edward in there?" Jasper asked in astonishment. Bella shook her head. She walked back into the room.

"The window wasn't open before," Bella confirmed. Beside the open window she saw a card. It was the place that Edward had turned down that morning. Jasper looked at it and realised instantly.

"There's a huge fundraiser there tonight," Jasper explained, whilst looking for the keys. Emmett and Carlisle were ready to go.

"Bella, stay at home."

"No. I want to go," Bella said stubbornly.

"It's a fundraiser. You'll...attract too much attention," Jasper said dryly.

"I'll change!" Bella screeched. Bella had to get him back. She had to follow through her plan. That's all she could think as she ran upstairs. Carlisle opened the door, it was Alice.

"I was wondering if Jasper was in," Alice chattered. Then she noticed the to-go outfits they were wearing.

"Was I interrupting something?" Alice asked in shock. Jasper took hold of Alice's hand and ran upstairs with her.

"Alice, help Bella dress?" Jasper pleaded. Alice saluted Jasper and wrenched the door open. There was a scream and then quick explanations.

10 minutes later, Bella and Alice looked dressed to impress, Bella was sporting a large poncho top, skinny leggings and sneakers. Alice on the contrary was wearing a blue ruffled Lanvin dress. But Bella's casual look was alright for the boys as Bella looked like a completely different person. There was some disagreement with what the boys were wearing. They also decided to dress. They came down the stairs all dressed in Emmett's fancy tuxes. Carlisle took charge of the Volvo and then they drove to the fundraiser. When they go there, they simply glided past all the security guards without any questions asked. Bella walked modestly through the crowds in search for Edward. Emmett was looking at all the girls. Carlisle was mingling with people and as for Jasper and Alice; they were talking about 'stuff'. Nobody recognised Bella. Once, Emmett sidled up to Bella asking her out. Bella punched Emmett in response, and his face was worth a thousand words when he realised it was Bella. Bella was in hot pursuit of her prey. There was the odd time where she talked like a lady to people. Jasper admired Alice's work.

"Do you think she's a lady now?" Alice asked. She was happy that Jasper was happy with her. For her it was the best feeling in the world.

"Maybe." Jasper replied. His head amongst others turned when someone made an announcement.

"Please let me present to you, my latest discovery, that has captured my heart, and will inevitably capture yours" a host declared whilst winking, and behind him the curtain opened. There were sounds of awe and shock from the crowd. Edward lay lifelessly behind him. He had been changed into clothes and had been bound. Bella gasped, when she saw that her prey was someone else's prey. She had to get him back. It didn't seem to strike her that Edward might be in serious trouble. She watched the host taunt her, by getting close to him. She ran up to the stage in a fit of rage and she punched the host. The shock of the attack made him stumble backwards away from Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" the host exclaimed in anger. Bella drew out a knife from her bag and held it up. The host changed his tone.

"Look isn't it something we can't discuss?" the host pleaded. Bella stared at him in disgust. She skilfully cut the ropes that bound Edward to the chair and when she was done she fled with him on her back. It was hard to run with him on her back, because he was too heavy for her.

"Don't let her get away."

_Damn it,_ Bella thought. She gave Edward for Emmett to take care of. Now, all she had to do was protect her friends, and the dazzling creature. Guards had begun to surround them. She didn't really worry about them too much. She was a black belt and she was going to kick every guard's ass, as long as it guaranteed escape.

"Miss, you've caused enough trouble already," one began to say, "just give him back, and you'll be out of here." Edward was starting to revive. He became familiar with his surroundings. He saw Bella stood in front of him and Emmett.

"Why would I give him back to you?" Bella snarled, "This person is evolution's greatest creation and you expect me to give him to you?"

Edward blushed when Bella said that he was evolutions greatest creation.

"Well, if you're going to make us do it the hard way, then we will."

"Bring it," Bella said, clenching her jaw. She was all fired up and ready to fight everyone who stood in her way.

The guards launched themselves at her; Bella dodged this by jumping up high. She aimed her first two kicks at the front two guards. They fell to the ground. Using the first two as some sort of trampoline Bella jumped higher and somersaulted in the air.

_Crap, this poncho is way too heavy,_ Bella thought, hesitating before aiming another two kicks at some more guards. The guards were starting to fear her and started to cower. The crowds were dispersing and running away. Even the host was lost for words.

Edward looked up and saw that Emmett was standing right beside him. Emmett felt Edward stir.

"EMMETT!" Edward cried. Emmett nearly jumped; he wasn't expecting Edward to yell like that.

"It was so creepy! I can't believe you came after me!" Edward started to sob in ecstasy. He then looked at what Emmett was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a penguin suit?" Edward asked sceptically.

"Shut up. We're good to go," Emmett muttered, looking at Bella's progress. She had distracted the guards enough to let Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle go. Emmett unravelled the complicated knots tying Edward briskly. Together they fled. Bella stood as a barrier behind them, daring anyone to come closer. _No one is that stupid to go closer to me,_ Bella beamed elegantly, her hands in front of her head. She backed out, staring at the people inside.

"Bella, get in!" she heard Carlisle yell.

"Enjoy your night," Bella said sardonically before running to the car. There were too many people in the car. Alice enthusiastically sat on Jasper's knee. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward smirked. Jasper was silently cursing them. Bella was cooking up another way to kill Edward now that he was on to her. All was well.

--

"How could you, honey?" a woman howled in despair.

"Please! Please give me another chance!" the man begged.

"I'm sorry, I don't approve of your plans of kidnapping boys and doing what you're doing, it's over," the woman said, her eyes welling up. She didn't cry, though. She would only cry for one person – the person she truly loves, and knowing that he wasn't the person she loved, she turned her back on him and walked away. She opened the limo door. She looked around until she found a sleek, black mobile.

"Swan residence," a cheery voice answered.

"Emmett. I saw Bella's performance this evening at the Livingston fundraiser. I'm not impressed." Auntie whispered into the phone.

"Auntie..." she heard Emmett try to explain.

"Say no more. The party on Sunday will have to be cancelled," Auntie sighed, "You must make more improvement. Until then, you will have to pay the rent. Ciao."

Auntie hung up on him.

--

_Unfortunately Edward hasn't kissed Bella...yet.._


	10. Chapter 7: Disaster at the school fair

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters, YamaNada is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Language warning xD._

_--_

"I'm broke," Edward declared to the room.

"Don't you have a job?" Carlisle asked dubiously.

"I was fired," Edward clarified. Jasper gasped in mock surprise. Edward glowered at him.

"Who did you beat up this time?" Jasper asked, lounging in his dinner chair.

"The manager." Edward said shamefacedly. He bent his head, and looked at the table.

"You must have some guts. Can't you restrain yourself?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"The guy touched my ass, Jazz, _you_ try restraining yourself," Edward hissed.

"You could have just said something."

"No way! You have some bastard grope your ass and see how _you_ react! I would have gotten fired either way," Edward exclaimed, "I just wanted to leave with a message."

"Don't mess with Edward Masen?" Jasper said mockingly. He then clicked his fingers in a 'Z' formation to prove his point. Edward stood up, ready to punch the guts out of Jasper.

"Easy," Carlisle shouted at Edward. Edward sat back down, his hands balled into fists. Edward was glaring venomously at Jasper.

"Anyway Edward, the school festival is tomorrow," Carlisle told Edward.

"So?"

"So, the voted best stall gets 50 thousand dollars," Carlisle replied rolling his eyes. Edward had obviously forgotten. "And when you share that with your class you'd probably get 2 and a half thousand."

"Ha. I'm not going to lose to your classes," Edward smirked, a plan for a booth forming already.

"We're not participating," Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle chorused.

"Why?" Edward asked curiously. _This is not like them,_ Edward thought.

"I offered to help out some stall at the school next door," Carlisle revealed.

"I'm -," Jasper began to say before Carlisle cut in.

"Going to be all lovey-dovey with Alice." Emmett and Edward burst into fits of raucous laughter. Jasper immediately blushed and began to chase Carlisle around the room, knocking over pieces of furniture on his mission. He was getting ready to strangle Carlisle.

"The school festival is an excellent time to pick up chicks," Emmett informed Edward. Edward raised an eyebrow. He was sure that Emmett had at least 2 girlfriends at the moment. Edward was about to ask Emmett when he was going to settle down when Jasper asked whilst having Carlisle in a headlock, "What's Bella's class doing for the festival?"

An evil cackle was heard from the kitchen. The boys retreated into the living room in fear.

--

There were a large number of people. There was an unnatural amount of people.

"It's because of those four,"

"Carlisle Cullen. Jasper Whitlock. Emmett McCarty. Edward Cullen," the girls cooed as they walked past them. They were overwhelmed by beauty.

Bella shuffled behind them, Stephen clutched in her hands. Bella was laughing in a sinister manner which scared most of the crowd away.

"Right – Time to win that prize," Edward said, striding confidently into the school.

"You're doing a cookie stall in the school kitchens aren't you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup."

"How did you get the kitchen to yourself?"

"I offered to do some favours for the kitchen staff." Edward stated. Emmett and Jasper shuddered in response.

"It wasn't that bad. I had to fix a light bulb that's all," Edward said innocently. Jasper scoffed. They all went their separate ways.

--

_Edward's stand, one hour later..._

Edward was loading all the cookies into a tray and then set them out. He turned around to load more cookies into the oven. Behind him a crowd of awed girls were clamouring for the cookies.

"Edward, I'll buy 10 if you kiss me!"

"Edward, I'll buy more if you hug me!"

Edward looked bored. The girls weren't here for the cookies. They were here for him.

_For the 2,500 dollars it's worth it...it's worth it...2,500 dollars..._

"Hey, Edward!" someone jeered. _Ughhh...not them,_ he thought before replying with a smile to Mike Newton, "Yes?"

"Oh. My. God. Edward Masen is actually making cookies." Mike exclaimed in fake happiness. The girls around him frowned.

"What?" he snapped at the nearest girl.

"What's your problem?" the girl shrieked. She backed away when two other boys flanked him. Mike's hand casually knocked over the cookies that Edward had made at home, with Bella in the background, supervising him. Bella was also the taster; Edward didn't trust himself enough to test them himself – because he'd eat them all.

"Oops. I knocked over your inedible attempt at making cookies," Mike sighed in pretend sadness.

"Those are cookies?" Eric Yorkie ridiculed, stamping all over the cookies.

"Hey." Edward said controlling his temper, restraining himself as Jasper would put it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mike scorned.

Edward put his oven mitts on. Mike looked at his cohorts and smiled at them – he wasn't expecting anything rash. Edward picked up a fresh and hot cookie straight from the oven, leaving the oven door open.

"Why don't you taste my cookies?" Edward grinned before pushing the hot cookie at Mike's mouth. It burned him, and then a fight between Edward, Mike and his companions followed.

What Edward didn't expect was something in the oven to catch fire – setting fire to all the cookies and the best part of the oven.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed. Edward let go of Tyler Crowley whom he had in a chokehold. Smoke had begun to collect in the small kitchen which he used as a stall. The fire alarm blared in everyone's ears. The sprinklers let loose, sending people running from the kitchen covering their ears. Edward found the fire extinguisher at the side of the kitchen. He sent cookies flying everywhere in his attempt the crawl through the smoke and water to reach the extinguisher. He grasped it smoothly and started to spray the white foam onto the fire. When it felt like he couldn't breathe, he dropped the canister and backed out the kitchen. He was met by what seemed to be his fan club.

"Leave me alone," Edward snarled at them, before walking away in embarrassment. Bella was in the crowd, and as much as she wanted to win, she couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for Edward. Bella returned to her own stall.

--

_Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 8: The horror house

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters. Storyline/Crossover is owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_--_

"I heard there was a fire."

"Yeah. Edward Masen started it."

"Yeah. Shut up." Edward told the two gossipers. They ran off. Edward really needed to clear his head. He was really irritated how the whole school knew of the cookie stall fiasco. He walked past, alone.

"Jazz. Where do you want to go next?" Alice asked her voice high with joy.

"Wherever you want to go, Alice," Jasper muttered.

"Aww, you're so considerate!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward hid behind a door, to avoid them. He turned around, and saw what seemed to be darkness. He felt something drip on his head. It was a red stained towel. _It can't be,_ Edward considered. He pushed the idea out of his mind. It was silent in here, apart from the musings of Bella Swan.

"Stephen. This is my heaven. I'm surrounded with the things I love, I am so happy, nothing can ever break this happiness," Bella reflected. Edward crept forward. Bella sensed someone behind her.

"It's me," Edward told her.

"The dazzling creature," Bella whispered to herself.

"Can I come in here? I mean, if it's alright with you," Edward asked glumly. Bella's body shook with fear.

"Please?" Edward pleaded.

"Please, don't come in, please..." Bella spoke softly, her body was shaking violently. Edward grabbed one of the pieces of cloth on the wall and covered himself with it. Bella stared at the lump which was Edward. In shock, she thought – although the possibility was impractical, that she heard a sniffle. Was Edward Masen _crying_? Bella crawled meekly towards Edward. There were definitely sniffles. She was about to pull the cloth off Edward. The door opened, sending Bella reeling due to the bright light. Edward went stiff as well.

"...I'm on the class executive committee, it's okay, I gave all the work to that creepy girl," a guy bragged as he pulled a girl into the dark room.

Bella brandished a skull that she had 'borrowed' from the biology lab. Edward lay in front of her. The guy was going to kiss his girlfriend in the room. Before his lips touched hers the guy turned to face Bella, who was gushing with darkness. The guy walked closer to Bella awkwardly about to explain his actions when he neared Edward. Edward grabbed the guy, who tripped over in intense shock. The guy was so scared, he nearly wet himself. After straightening himself out, Edward stood up. The piece of cloth he was hiding under fell to the ground.

"So you're the one who forced all the work on Bella – I can't pretend that I never heard what you said," Edward said darkly.

"It's not what you think, E-Edward," The guy gulped, in horror that he had been sussed out. Edward grabbed at the guy's collar.

"Then what is it, you son of a -,"

"Edward," Bella coughed. Edward let go of him.

"The class voted that if, that if, Bella won then she could have all the money," The person gasped, massaging his throat.

"REALLY?" Edward yelled.

"It's not going to win anyway..." The class executive tried to say to Edward's figure as Edward had begun to run away rapidly.

In less than 5 minutes, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Bella were all crammed in the small biology storeroom.

"...and if we work together and win, we could really win this!" Edward concluded in a rush. He had just told Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper his plan to make the biology room in some kind of horror house. They also had negotiated that each would get 10 thousand each if they won. Jasper was enthusiastic. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand were not so happy about.

"Your just in it for the prize," Jasper groaned.

"But if we're helping Bella, maybe that isn't so bad," Emmett said.

--

_Bella's stall, 30 minutes later..._

The biology storeroom had been extended and the biology lab was used as well. No light was let in, and odd pieces of dark cloth hung randomly.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all dressed up.

Emmett was a dressed up as a vampire, he was adorning plastic fangs and fake blood dribbled out of his mouth. Jasper was the grim reaper, a large clock covered his body and he was clutching a scythe. Carlisle was a Victorian girl.

"Why do I have to dress up as a girl?" Carlisle complained.

"Because, you suit a dress," Emmett said laying a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle shrugged it off and then began to work.

"Where next?" one girl asked another.

"Why not try our horror house?" Emmett offered. Carlisle and Jasper smiled behind them. They paid their dollar and walked in.

"It's just a couple of props," they observed walking through the cloth. Edward lay in front of them on a chair. They walked closer, Edward lay as still as a statue.

"That's a pretty mannequin," the first girl told the second. The second walked forward and was about to prod Edward when Edward flinched and glowered at them. They ran away in fear.

"Awesome, Edward. You're evil glare is somewhat amazing," Jasper complimented. Carlisle noticed that not even Edward was in girl's clothing. He wailed in unjust. Behind him, some boy had he didn't like that much, started to say nice things to him. Carlisle shuddered. This was truly a horror house. Jasper smirked and carried on convincing people to come in.

Bella hid behind a shelf. She didn't want to be found. She wanted this to be her sanctuary. Now, the dazzling creatures had taken charge. It was no longer peaceful.

"Bella?" she heard someone call. She knew it was Edward. Bella clutched at the shelf, her body was trembling but she was rattling the shelf. The glass containers on the shelf were clinking, giving her position away.

"There you are," Edward said cheerfully. He tried to pull Bella away, but Bella was holding onto the shelf tightly.

"I don't want to be around people," Bella protested, holding tightly to the shelf.

"B-but the prize," Edward stammered.

"Go and get another job. Entertain female guests!" Bella advised, her fear past desperate.

"I can't do that."

"That's just selfish."

"Said the one."

There was a pause.

"Come on!" Edward tugged. Bella was still holding the shelf for dear life. The shelf shook, knocking down a preserved sheep's intestine. It hit Bella's head, smashing against her skull. Edward pulled Bella away before the broken jar fell on her head. They landed a few metres away, Bella lying on top of Edward. Edward sat up causing Bella to sit up also.

"They should make those shelves more stable," Edward murmured. Bella's heart was beating hysterically.

"Your hurt," Edward told Bella, placing his finger on a cut on Bella's face. Bella winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at her in unease. He felt guilty for injuring her. Bella was astounded that he had gotten so close; no other boy had gotten this close before. Bella collapsed.

"What?" Edward demanded in disbelief. He tried to find something that would revive Bella. He saw a bucket nearby. It was a bucket full of red water which Bella had prepared. Edward without thinking threw the water at Bella. She woke up in shock and anger. Edward knelt beside her. He put his arms around Bella. Bella struggled against him and in a matter of minutes they were both covered in the red water that Edward had poured over Bella.

"I heard there's a pretty mannequin," a girl outside told another girl before venturing inside. They both saw Bella and Edward, Edward was leaning over Bella and they were both covered in the red coloured water. It looked like Edward was drinking Bella's blood. The girls screamed and ran out. They peered back inside and noticed that it was only Edward. They then demanded their blood to be drunk by Edward as well. Edward rolled his eyes. Hordes of people decided they would also visit the horror house too. Edward was pleased, because maybe, the prize might be theirs.

--

...


	12. Chapter 9: The truth about Edward's jobs

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters, Tomoko Hayakawa owns storyline of YamaNada._

_Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few weeks; I grudgingly took a 3 week shift at my parent's shop, which leaves me too exhausted at the end to update – so sorry. And then my sister tried to get into my computer which like destroyed some of this story which I never saved. So that sucked. Then there was Breaking Dawn, which entranced me for like a day, so yeah._

_So here's chapter 9._

_--_

"Okay. Edward you get the legs. Jazz you take the hands. Carlisle you open the doors." Emmett devised after they heard that the results of the best stall were to be announced.

"What about you?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"I'll be watching you, my dear Carlisle." Emmett predicted.

They all set to work, and they all ambushed Bella.

"No, I'm not going!" Bella wailed struggling against Edward and Jasper.

"You're in charge of the stall, you're meant to be there," Emmett said.

"What, we're going now?" Carlisle asked, "I haven't gotten changed yet!"

"Hence, I'll be watching you, my dear Carlisle, if you change we can't prove we're from the horror house, and you'll probably run to change as soon as an opportunity arises," Emmett explained. Jasper complimented in his mind for Emmett's sudden wit.

The 4 of them walked confidently to the stage. Bella was still struggling against Edward and Jasper. She did not want to leave the storeroom. They got there in time, as walking became difficult when Bella tried to slip away like an eel.

"And the winner is...the senior years Class C's horror house!" The Mr. Greene, the principal declared. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett strutted up to the stage, with Bella in tow.

They smiled as their picture was taken.

"So where's Bella?" The Mr. Greene asked them. Edward was about to say 'here' when he realised that Bella wasn't there.

"She's g-gone to the t-toilet," Edward lied swiftly. Bella was in fact hiding right beneath them, underneath the stage.

"It's so quiet here," she sang to herself, curling into a ball whilst sitting down.

"Well, I'm going to start this year's Mr. Forks High," the Mr. Greene said. Everyone looked at each other in a confused manner.

"Well, it has just been decided that we had one," he grunted into the microphone. There was a sudden understanding.

"Everyone has been voting like crazy, for Mr. Forks High and I can announce that he is, none other than Mr. Edward Masen," he said, Edward received a loud applause.

"I don't want Mr. Forks High," Edward said wearily.

"You get 10,000 dollars on your part," Mr. Green pursued.

"Right, uh...thank you guys," Edward said suddenly, he liked the idea of an addition 10,000 dollars for rent.

"Jasper and Emmett lost votes because they had girls around them," Mr. Greene told the crowd.

"I can't help it if girls are attracted to me, I can't even begin to imagine myself without girls around me," Emmett sighed.

Jasper cringed against Carlisle as Alice was claiming Jasper as hers and hers only.

Bella hid underneath the stands.

There were objections towards Edward being Mr. Forks High. Particularly from Mike, Tyler and Eric. Mike obviously held a grudge against Edward due to the hot cookie incident. This led a chain reaction of dispute amongst the girls. Then when the girls had retaliated, the boys argued back, causing a multitude of reactions between the two sexes of the student body.

Edward leaned against the wall, and wasn't bothered by the commotion going on in front of him, which was because of him. Bella crawled up to the stage and sat next to Edward.

"Why can't they just hand over my 60,000 and be over and done with it?" Edward said into his hands.

"Why do you care? It'll be much easier to just get a job," Bella advised. Edward smiled which didn't reach his eyes.

"How will it be easier?" Edward said; his teeth clenched together, his hands tightening up into fists. "I don't mind working at all. I don't care if it's mental or physical labour. I don't care if it's hard or if it's easy or in between. But, in the end, managers, regardless of their gender will eventually end up sexually harassing me."

Bella looked at him, her mind tortured with what Edward had been through. For a few seconds she felt sorry for him.

"They offer me, more wages, just to perform acts for them. I refuse and they fire me. Sometimes it's deeper than that. When I bend over to pick up a can of something, some employee or the manager will find a way to brush up against me, or grope my ass."

"Even though Jasper tells me to take it, everyone has a limit. I try to restrain myself when I work, but that self-control soon fades to dust. I probably wouldn't survive being an alcohol addict, or heroin addict with my approach on things," Edward smiled weakly.

"You could, because you know you have great people around you that will always help you," Bella told him, smiling in return.

"Yeah, well, sometimes, the shopkeepers keep me because I attract customers. They like the popularity you see. They use me as some ploy for their wealth. But then, customers don't buy anything, and block the way for other customers who want to buy stuff, so they leave. They break things, so in the end I get fired."

"That's the way it is, and that's the way it will always be with me around. I'm starting to think that my existence is the problem."

Bella opened her mouth. She was shocked how Edward had been mistreated in his workplace; she had expected something completely different.

"Hey. Edward. Get your butt down here, you're the root cause of the fight after all," Mike taunted, as he climbed onto the stage. The teachers had fled to the staff room, probably for a coffee break from all the fighting.

"Shut up," Edward growled, "What do you want?"

"I want to end this, once and for all," Mike snarled, sending shivers along Bella's body.

"Right." Edward smiled as he stood up, "Here I come."

Bella's jaw dropped as she saw the scene unravelling before her. She ran behind the stage and she tripped over some wires connecting the lights. The lights went out consecutively. There was an intense silence as darkness surrounded all of them.

"A...g-g-g-ghost!" someone screamed, pointing at Bella. Her costume was swirling around her, some of it was white, and some of it was red from earlier. Bella was brandishing a long sword bearing a striking resemblance to a katana. She glided up to Mike, the wind rippled through her brown hair. Mike looked at Bella in terror. He backed away. Bella was too quick. Swiping at him in precise movements, she glided past him. His clothes to his relief stayed on. That is until he took a step forward. The movement seemed to act as a catalyst and it ripped his whole uniform. Mike ran from the stage and never stopped until he was assured that no one was near him. The lights unexpectedly came back one and Mr. Greene came back onto the stage. Bella ran so fast that it seemed that she had vanished. She hid once again at the bottom of the stage.

"Now that's all clear we'll announce Miss Forks High," Mr. Green proceeded. Dozens of girls crossed their fingers.

"It was the Victorian girl in the horror house!"

Carlisle began to oppose with this announcement, but then thought better of it.

--

Edward punched his calculator in frustration.

"So it's a total of 70 thousand dollars altogether," Edward revealed, "and each of us gets about...14 thousand each."

"Actually, you and Bella can share it," Jasper said. Emmett and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"You two worked really hard for it," Carlisle stated.

"Friendship is more important than money," Emmett said.

Edward grabbed them into a breathtaking hug.

"You are the best friends ever!" Edward exclaimed. Emmett was internally cursing himself for making that comment. Jasper and Carlisle were cursing Emmett for making that comment.

Bella looked at Edward in alarm.

"I don't want it either," Bella told him, "in return never bother me again."

Everyone else was stunned.

"Thank you," Edward said; his voice thick with emotion. He reached out to hug Bella. Bella stepped back.

"I don't hug," she made clear in front of Edward. Edward ignored her and proceeded to hug her. Bella blushed in embarrassment. He let go after a few moments. Bella returned light-headed to her room.

She thought that the hug went quite well.

--

"Ed-ward?" Emmett held out the phone for Edward. Edward took it gingerly. He listened to the person on the phone. The phone later dropped to the floor. Edward gulped and fell his knees.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"The repair bill for the school kitchen."

"H-how much is it?" Carlisle asked tentatively.

"70 thousand dollars," Edward moaned.

There was a silent wailing coming from Edward.

--

_Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 10: Bella, a model?

_What happens when you shove Bella into the modelling world?_

_Twilight Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer, YamaNada storyline owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_--_

"I heard that ghosts come around at night," Jasper told Bella as they wandered through the mist-filled woods.

"R-Really?" Carlisle spluttered, grabbing Emmett's arm.

"No, he's just coaxing Bella," Emmett explained. Carlisle felt slightly better.

--

_A few days earlier..._

"Junk. Junk. Junk. Junk," Jasper said in a bored voice whilst he was sifting through the morning mail. Most of them had been love letters, which everyone including Bella had unanimously voted that it was junk mail. Jasper finally reached a letter worth of interest in front of him. It was addressed to Bella.

"Bella?" Jasper called. Bella shuffled into the room. Jasper showed her the letter. Bella hastily took it and ripped it open. Her happy face fell when she saw what was in it. She threw it in the junk pile and walked out. Jasper picked the letter up, and he began to walk behind Bella.

"What's wrong with the letter?" Jasper asked Bella, finally catching up to her.

"Read it."

Jasper's eyes scanned through the letter. It picked up words like 'invite' and 'model'.

"This is a fantastic opportunity Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Not interested," Bella concluded before turning her back on him. Jasper figured that this was a way to make Bella into a lady and made plans with the company wanting to photograph her.

--

"Who knew that being in a magazine could land her a photo shoot?" Edward sighed, looking at the picture that Bella was in. It was a magnificent picture, which magnified all of her beauty with the full moon behind her. Bella was gushing with happiness as she neared a scary tower. A representative took charge of Bella and dragged her inside. Bella was instantly put in a chair and attacked.

"Please stay still! I need to apply your foundation!" a make-up artist ordered. Bella didn't listen; she writhed around not wanting to have make-up on her face. Another make-up artist restrained Bella. She struggled fiercely against the pair of them. _Not in 4 years have I worn make-up, I must resist,_ Bella thought with vehemence.

Next, she was stripped down quickly. Bella clutched at her body, desperately trying to hide. She struggled against her dressers. The make-up artists, anticipating her reluctant behaviour grabbed her arms to the dressers relief. Bella then was cruelly shunned into the world of modelling.

--

Outside, preparing for the shoot was the photographer.

"Are you doubting my choice?" The photographer asked his assistants with an intimidating glare. They shook their heads to please their boss. The photographer smiled briefly and prepared his lenses.

"When it comes to shooting beautiful women, not many people can surpass me," the photographer boasted, "but this one, this one shot my 6th sense, like it was meant to be."

"Really?" the assistants asked him, hanging off his every word.

"And this is the next generation of the infamous Swan family. They are of course well known for their beauty and looks after all, Marie Swan her aunt, is one lady that I'd shoot any day." The tenacious photographer blushed, thinking of Bella's aunt.

"Miss Swan is the incarnation of pure beauty alone, and her niece is so photogenic, how bad must she be in real life?"

"We're ready," the make-up artists and dressers announced in fatigue. Not once had they had a fit from a model like Bella's. It was like Bella was in a torture room. Bella spun around, covering her face, unwilling to be beautiful. She hated it here. She hated modelling. She hated her picture taken.

"W-what did you do?" The photographer spat in scorn.

"Our best," they replied. The photographer looked at Bella in contempt. Bella knelt beside a fireplace.

"Vampires, ghosts, the devil, if you can hear me, I am your sacrifice. Vampires please drink my blood. Ghosts please take my soul. Devil take me to the underworld," Bella chanted in an undertone, her hands clasped together. The photographer, his assistants around him, backed away in fright.

"Let's hope she's as photogenic as I think she is," the photographer muttered.

"Is he really going to rely on photogenic-ness?" one of his assistants with the lights asked one setting the props. The latter shrugged and the former shook his head whilst smirking.

--

"Actually, I'm surprised she actually came so easily," Jasper said, pleased with his achievement.

"You told her there were ghosts haunting here," Edward said mockingly, "she would have came like a shark goes straight to blood."

"Still, at least Jasper has a bad side to him. It's not all books and cleverness with Jasper anymore now," Emmett grinned. Jasper gave Emmett a high 5 and grinned broadly as well. He then coughed and his face turned serious again.

"This could be a turning point for Bella."

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett burst into laughter at Jasper's sudden change in tone. Jasper couldn't help smiling slightly.

--

There were flashes of light. Bella covered her face with her hair, her eyes wild. She threw her hands in front of her face. She hid her face in the tight dress she was wearing. She thought it was painful looking down at her chest. She had a...cleavage which was uncomfortable to look at. The photographer edged closer. Bella timidly hid behind props, not wanting her picture taken. She ran out of the room, out into the woods again. She ran into Emmett. She took one look at Emmett and then ran in the opposite direction. Edward looked dangerously at Jasper and sped after Bella.

"Come back!" someone cried chasing slowly after Bella. He obviously hadn't bothered much in the beginning. Two female assistants followed after him.

"That's a 100 thousand dress! Why aren't you after her?" one of the screamed hysterically.

"There's someone already after her," he replied to her, holding her arms to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Edward will get her," Jasper assured them.

They laid their eyes on Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle and took in their appearance.

"Are you models?" they asked at the same time. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper blushed. They shook their heads. They stared in awe. They wondered how Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper couldn't be models; they had the looks, the body, and the charm. They were about to fawn over them, that is when Edward arrived dragging Bella.

"You have to do this!" Edward wheezed pulling Bella along.

"Why?" Bella whined, pulling away from Edward with no visible results. As they neared the crowd by the castle, there were more model company representatives staring at Edward and they were thinking the same thing.

Edward had the potential.

"What is this commotion? Where is the girl?" The photographer boomed to everyone's shock. His eyes finally found Bella, and they snaked up Edward's arm onto Edward. The photographer looked at Edward.

"This is..." the photographer managed to say, before stumbling towards Edward, for the first time in his life, the photographer was gobsmacked. He had never before witnessed something like this. Not even close in fact. He was unable to find the right adjective to describe his emotions.

"Wonderful." Was uttered at last.

"The body, the stature, the looks, the posture..." the photographer listed with surprise. The photographer was excited. Extremely excited. He knew this was the promised gift that all photographers would get in their lifetime. He had to, no matter what, photograph Edward.

"Will you consider being photographed by me?" the photographer managed to say at last to an absent Edward. Edward had run away in a similar fashion that Bella had run away, probably having already predicting his proposal. Bella stood with Jasper and Emmett holding tightly onto her. The dressers were too infatuated with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to care about the dress anymore.

--

Edward looked over his shoulder whilst climbing the stairs of the castle. Cobwebs hung everywhere, on the lights on the banisters, the corners of the walls... there was a lot of dust as well. It seemed that much of the things in the place Edward stood hadn't been touched in a long time. He walked on the dusty wooden floor and looked around. It was an eerie place. He felt the wind blowing on his body, and he shivered. He peered in a place where he thought was safe, for the time being.

_This is the kind of place that Bella would like,_ Edward thought, as he removed a sheet off a chair with a flourish. He lay there and stared at the ceiling. His eyelids began to drop and Edward fell sound asleep.

--

_Not a good chapter, to write or to read, but this part of the story does get better..._


	14. Chapter 11: Carlisle, a model?

_Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters, Storyline of YamaNada owned by Tomoko Hayakawa._

_--_

The photographer sifted through the frames on his laptop.

"No." He said critically as he pressed for the next one. This was getting ridiculous. It was obvious that the girl didn't want to be photographed, so they might just as well call it a day.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Carlisle asked, kneeling next to Bella as she sat miserably on a bench. She didn't enjoy being photographed and she wanted to explore.

"I want to leave, but some of me doesn't want to leave _here_," Bella said unhappily.

"Don't worry, we'll come back here some other day for you," Carlisle promised. The photographer stared at Carlisle. There was a way. He could, but that was humiliating for Carlisle, but if it got him his shoot then it was worth it...

"Get him into make-up now!" the photographer commanded his make-up artists. They eagerly grabbed a confused Carlisle and then pulled him gently from the room.

"I'm actually quite worried about Carlisle," Emmett said whilst biting his lip.

"I'm curious, let's wait," Jasper replied. Bella gave them a sour look. She knew what was being planned.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle was ready for a photo shoot. He was covered in foundation and was wearing lip gloss and mascara. He was also wearing a wig and a long dress.

Jasper and Emmett looked at Carlisle and was mesmerized.

"Why, beautiful, may I take you for a drink?" Emmett purred.

"Shut up!" Carlisle wailed, "It's not fair! Why do I always have to dress up like a girl?"

"It was a joke," Jasper soothed putting his arm on Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle's threw it off, a frown line appearing on his face.

"It's not funny," Carlisle said seriously, his voice broke on the word 'funny'. Carlisle was dragged away from them before Jasper could apologise. Emmett looked grim.

"Should we offer?" Emmett considered.

"No. I'm not dressing as a girl," Jasper said deeply. Emmett looked at him. Jasper gave in and together they walked over to the make-up tent and offered to be extras in the photo shoot. Luckily, they were only required to dress as male vampires.

"Look more alluring," the photographer commanded Carlisle. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"More feminine," he said, changing his command. Carlisle sceptical. How was he expected to be more feminine? It was strictly impossible. Bella was unable to stand watching Carlisle be publicly embarrassed to the world, she left the room silently.

"Bring in the extras," the photographer ordered again. Emmett and Jasper walked smoothly onto the set. Carlisle was extremely disgruntled that neither of them had to dress up a girl.

After a few dozen shots, and a dozen different poses, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were given a break. Carlisle walked and noticed a hot chocolate stand. He took two cups and walked out the room. He saw Bella sat on the stairs.

"Here. Hot chocolate," Carlisle offered. Bella took her cup cautiously. She felt the heat of the drink heat up her hands. Carlisle sat beside her, cupping his drink in his hands. He watched Bella blow on her drink. Bella finally took a careful sip. She savoured the first sip and began drinking more. Carlisle smiled and began to drink his drink. Bella nodded at Carlisle in thanks. It was exactly what Bella needed after going through a day like she had.

"I know how you feel," Carlisle said, breaking the silence. "I'm sick of people forcing me to dress like this, and being the only one having to do it."

"But..." Carlisle said brightly, hitching the dress up to show Bella, "I was allowed to keep my jeans on, see?" Bella didn't reply. Carlisle became more anxious.

"Do I really look like a girl?" Carlisle asked hastily, "I wish I was strong like Edward, because I could yell, 'Hey, stop joking around you idiots,' and get away with it," Carlisle cracked a meek smile, "or be like Jasper and Emmett who have their own individual styles. Jasper's clever so he can find a way out of problems, and as for Emmett, he even looks like a playboy so no one can mistake him for a girl."

"If only I could be more like them, then I'd be happy."

"I'm like you too," Bella replied sadly.

"But you're different Bella. You have your own opinions and sometimes you even save the day. Sometimes I wish I was you. You get on with your own things regardless of what's happened to you," Carlisle sighed.

"So, that's where you are," the photographer called, coming into view from all the darkness. He went over things that Carlisle needed to do before the next sets of photos. Bella thought a lot about what Carlisle had said to her. Carlisle smiled in Bella's direction and walked away.

"I'm glad you're here," the photographer told Carlisle.

"It's alright."

"Man, I feel so deceived by that Bella girl."

"It's your fault, you never arranged to see Bella before photographing her," Carlisle said hesitantly.

"That's why I feel so deceived. I thought maybe because she came from a beautiful family that she was just...and that magazine picture...I never imagine she'd be so ugly." The photographer concluded.

Carlisle removed his wig, and his costume. He dropped them unceremoniously on the floor.

"I quit."

"What?" the photographer said, not comprehending what Carlisle had told him. "Why?"

Carlisle replied by walking away towards the door in pursuit of Bella.

"You're upset because I said things about the girl?" the photographer yelped in disbelief. Carlisle turned around and glowered at him. Emmett, Jasper and Bella walked into the room, and saw Carlisle half-naked taking on the intimidating photographer.

"Who do you think you are?" the photographer snarled at Carlisle, "You're a boy, but you have the looks of an antique doll! Even though with _your_ looks you can't adapt feminine manners. You can't be either, you..." the photographer struggled to find an appropriate word again, "asexual."

Asexual. The word lodged itself in Carlisle's mind. It caused his body not respond. He was struggling to stand. Emmett walked over to Carlisle and stood beside him.

"Keep it together, Carlisle." Emmett murmured into his ear. Jasper stood next to him with a large towel which to cover himself with. Carlisle took it gingerly.

Bella was angry. She was beyond angry. She didn't show it on her face but, she wanted to vent her anger on the photographer's face. She slid past the photographer and grabbed his camera. With as much force and anger she threw it against the wall. The photographer hearing the crash and seeing his camera in pieces pointed at Bella, his eyes welling up.

"Compensate me!" he yelled.

Edward woke up.

"Compensation? I didn't do anything!" Edward shouted incoherently. It sounded like a load of random gurgles and a yawn. Edward stood up tiredly and tried to find his way out. The room spun around as Edward took a step forward. He walked into a boarded up window mistaking it for a door. He fell slightly and his arm reached out for the wood nailed to the window. He pulled at it and it came loose. When he was able to stand again he walked into the window again, and this time he wasn't so lucky. The wood he made become loose last time broke apart and splintered before falling on him like pellets. The pieces cut into his skin, sending most of his body bleeding.

"W-what was t-that?" Jasper whispered, hearing the noise.

"Ghosts?" Emmett answered. Bella's eyes lit up. She sped to the source of the sound. Emmett and Jasper hauled a still shocked Carlisle to wherever Bella was headed. The photographer followed them wanting compensation for his broken camera.

Bella stopped in front of Edward lying on the floor, bleeding. She was disappointed. She had expected much more. A ghost at least. But all she got was Edward Masen bleeding. She sighed in severe distraught. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle sped towards Edward's bloody body. They looked in horror what Edward had did to himself.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think?" Edward snapped. Jasper hit him. Edward roared at him.

"Whilst you were up here, messing around, Carlisle was downstairs suffering." Jasper retorted.

"Do you _know_ what it's like being photographed by me?" the photographer had finally found his words. He stood defiantly in front of them. Nobody looked at him. "You could be famous, and it won't be a dream. You could have any opportunity in the world. And yet you still blow it."

"We're not interested," Bella said lowly. Bella glared at him in disgust. The photographer was taken aback. By this simple action, the photographer didn't feel deceived anymore. He looked at Bella and she was all that he had anticipated. She was beautiful. The photographer felt deceived again. He felt like the real Bella didn't come out until she felt like coming out and she hadn't felt like coming out all day. For that one moment the photographer realised that he really needed to open his eyes. Sure, he was a great and brilliant photographer, but all he ever did was look. Until now, he had never seen. He felt deceived by the many girls that he had looked at before and never seen their beauty. He felt truly and utterly blind.

Bella clutched Edward safely and began her descend. The photographer had walked down miserably before Jasper had suggested even leaving and seeing the Bella and company was about to leave he took his spare camera. He hid in the direction that he knew they'd be leaving and when they left, he took his kill shot. He looked back at the picture and smiled. This was his masterpiece.

--

_Poor Carlisle much? Reviews appreciated. :P_


	15. Chapter 12: Dinner under the moonlight

_Credit to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Sorry for not updating for like AGES, but I went to Ireland for a few days and recently I'm obsessed with reading. _

_Short chapter as well ;l_

_--_

"God, if I was there, I'd mess his face up," Edward boasted in the living room that evening.

"Well you weren't, and I was glad you weren't," Carlisle said, sipping on hot chocolate.

"Are you seriously okay though?" Edward said wincing as he spoke; it had taken 43 band aids to cover all the cuts on his body.

"I'm fine. Bella sorted it out," Carlisle laughed.

"As long as you're fine," Edward muttered.

"Hey, the pay arrived...50,000?" Emmett said in a confused voice. Everyone looked at him in bemusement.

"Why?" Jasper asked looking at Emmett. Emmett had a cheque in his hands, and there was no name on the top line, but it was definitely 50,000.

"Oh, Carlisle," Edward said happily, rushing over to Carlisle and hugging him tightly. Despite the cuts on his body being so painful he was able to suffocate Carlisle in his hug.

"There's also an invitation to his photography exhibition," Emmett said pulling out a white card that did have all their names on.

"No way. I hate that guy," Carlisle said defiantly.

"But we can't take the cheque and not go, that's just plain rude," Jasper told Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and agreed with Jasper.

--

A few days later, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Bella walked into the photography exhibition. After getting past the security, they all went their separate ways.

"Hey are you that one in the picture?" someone asked Edward. Edward was confused. They then pointed at the picture on the farthest wall. Edward walked towards it and saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper walk closer to it.

In front of them was a large picture encased in an ornate frame. It showed Bella holding Edward in her arms and Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper running in the background. Edward was covered in blood.

Underneath it was a caption saying, 'Dinner under the moonlight.'

After reading the caption Edward entered a fit. He winced as he yelled, "What am I supposed to be dinner for these people?! HOW DARE HE TAKE A PICTURE LIKE THAT!"

"I think it's rather good," Jasper said.

"When did he take it?" Emmett asked Jasper. Jasper shrugged. Carlisle held up the envelope containing the money.

"At least he paid us."

The envelope disappeared from his fingers.

"Auntie?" the four boys said simultaneously. Auntie was looking at the cheque in the envelope. She took a pen out and printed her name in the top line.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll take it as part of your rent, I'd say you're a few months ahead now," Auntie smiled beautifully, "That's a striking photograph boys, if I say so myself that might be that photographer's masterpiece. It was an excellent idea to make Bella into a lady."

"But...our...money," Edward gasped. Auntie didn't listen.

"Well, I'm off to do a spot of travelling in Korea, Sbohem!" Auntie said making her way through the crowds.

When the boys didn't think that this day could get any worse, it did.

"So you actually came!" the photographer said, walking towards them.

"Can we kick his ass now Carlisle?" Edward growled lowly.

"Sure."

They wanted to shy away from him, but they stayed put, "You are the reason of my exhibition being a success today, and even with that disastrous photo shoot you managed not to tarnish my name!"

"What _is_ your name?" Carlisle asked, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all looked at him. They didn't know his name either.

"That's not the point," the photographer said carrying on, "Where is the beautiful Bella? There's people asking for her, didn't she come? Is she still offended?"

"I'm sure she came with us," Jasper mumbled to Edward. Edward looked around for her.

"No." Edward said quickly, "She didn't."

The photographer's face drooped and he walked sullenly away. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle stared at Edward in perplex. Edward pointed shakily at Bella's figure. They saw something that disturbed them, which chilled them. Bella was fixated over a picture that was set in a graveyard and there were zombies and skulls everywhere. Edward took a hold of her and began to leave, pulling her along.

"I want it! I want it!"Bella complained, trying to throw Edward off her. Edward flinched with her attempts as they stung his arm.

Jasper hailed a taxi and Carlisle and Emmett got in. Edward forced Bella into the taxi and they drove home.

--


	16. Chapter 13: Halloween Blues

_Hey people. I thought as I had some time today, I'd update. Today I started school – total disaster. I haven't got one single good day, because all my favourite subjects are surrounded by rubbish subjects, plus the fact that teachers spontaneously sprout homework whenever they feel the need to do so. But, luckily I'm well ahead with chapter writing. _

_Bella. Halloween. Enough said._

_--_

_Bella was in a vast place, it was dark, lit only by fireflies and she could only feel the soft, autumn breeze. Stephen was with her._

"_I love you Bella," Stephen told her. Bella blushed and hugged Stephen._

"_I love you too," Bella said boldly then she laughed. She blinked. In a blink of an eye her dark place was replaced by a bright place._

"_I love you too, Bella," a voice said in the bright light. Bella cowered against it._

"_Who are you?" Bella asked she couldn't see who was there._

"_You know who I am, remember me," the voice said._

"_Remember me."_

Bella woke up from her vivid dream.

--

"So even Bella gets sick?" Carlisle wondered aloud in the living room, "That's so cute."

"I know. She's been in bed for a week now?" Emmett said. Jasper looked up from the newspaper he was browsing and nodded. Edward sat beside the window and looked out into the lawn.

"A week," Edward murmured, "I hope she gets better."

"Did I hear Edward say he wants Bella to recover?" Carlisle said in alarm. Jasper suddenly checked if Edward had a fever as well.

"Cute." Edward remarked, "No, if Bella doesn't recover the whole place stays like this!" Edward pointed around the room. There was trash everywhere; clothes were on the sofas, food on the carpets. The grand living room that used to look like a palace's lounge now looked worse than a pig sty.

As if by command, Bella opened the doors.

"You're well again?" Edward exclaimed happily.

"It doesn't look like it," Carlisle inspected. He felt Bella's head and recoiled.

"You've got to stay in bed, Bella, that's how the fever will die down," Carlisle told her.

"I have a question," Bella asked them, holding onto Carlisle for support.

"What is it?" Carlisle questioned her.

"Is it still October?"

"What?"

"Is it still October?"

"No, Bella, its November."

November. It was past October. How could Bella forget? How could Bella ever forget Halloween? How could Bella ever fall ill and neglect Halloween? Bella walked back to her room. When she eventually got there she crumpled in front of Stephen.

"How could I forget?" Bella sobbed, "How could I forget Halloween Stephen?"

Stephen didn't reply. He merely stared blankly.

"Stephen! Don't look at me like that!"

Bella lay on the floor crying.

--

Edward stretched his arms whilst walking into the living room. To his surprise when he walked into the living room he saw the largest pile of laundry imaginable.

"Wow. It's so messy in here, it's impressive," Edward spoke to himself.

"Edward? Is that you?" Carlisle's voice called out of nowhere.

"Carlisle?" Edward looked for Carlisle based on where he heard his voice came from. Carlisle's head popped out of the laundry pile.

"Ugh...I can't find any clean socks," Jasper said, his head popping out of the large laundry pile as well.

"Carlisle mixed up the clean laundry with the dirty laundry," Emmett told Edward. Edward glared at the pile in deep hate.

"That's not all he mixed up," Jasper said holding up a pink shirt. Carlisle blushed. Edward was frustrated.

"Are there any noodles in there?" Edward asked in desperation. It was regular that after he had stretched his limbs after a waking up he would eat.

"This is the laundry pile!" Jasper told Edward irritably. Edward sat down limply in a dinner chair.

"This is ridiculous," Edward said softly, his stomach rumbled. Everyone in the room now knew that Edward's hunger level was past desperate. Edward stormed upstairs to Bella's room. _Her fever should be gone by now,_ Edward thought to himself, repeating the same thing through his mind over and over again.

Edward walked moodily to Bella's room.

"Bella?" Edward said into the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. From the outside he could hear crying. Bella was crying. He opened the door and he saw Bella, kneeling in front of Stephen, crying. Bella noticed the sudden outburst of light and saw Edward. She ran to the door and slammed the door shut. Edward stood stunned outside the door. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had followed him upstairs.

"What so special about October?" Edward asked. Emmett shrugged. Jasper hit his head, thinking immediately of something. He ran downstairs. Within minutes he was back upstairs. He was carrying a doll and some party poppers.

"I think we forgot her birthday," Jasper explained.

"The doll?" Carlisle asked.

"Some girl gave it to me, she was like Bella," Jasper told them. They were impressed. Carlisle held a party popper in his hand and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" they chanted at the same time.

"Sorry for forgetting," Carlisle said pulling the string on his party popper. The confetti flew into the air and fell onto the floor.

Bella just stared at them.

A silence followed.

"Here's your present!" Jasper said excitedly breaking the silence. Jasper put the doll on the floor. Bella stared at them. They thought it was her birthday? How could they not know? How could they? Fresh tears poured out of her eyes. Emmett pushed to the front and started to act like a conductor.

"Happy birthday to you," Emmett started,

"Happy birthday to you," the rest joined in harmony, "happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you."

Bella still stared at them. She was completely overwhelmed at their singing. It wasn't bad on their part. They all pulled a string on a party popper and more confetti flew into the air. Bella didn't reply. Bella didn't utter a single sound. She simply stared and watched the confetti drop. More tears poured down her face and the boys backed out.

"Jasper, you were wrong!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"W-well what's special in October?" Emmett spluttered. He was, as usual, completely out of ideas.

"Sports day?" Jasper suggested.

"No." Edward answered him. Carlisle and Emmett agreed. Jasper winced, he didn't like being wrong.

Bella held a pumpkin close to her.

"I bought preparations as well! I was all ready for it and I m-m-missed it!" Bella said her words dissolving into more sobs.


	17. Chapter 14: Spring Cleaning

_This chapter is a little bit confusing – It goes into four different places, each with a person – explaining their situation and what they're doing. Eg. Carlisle, Living room, which means Carlisle, is on his own in the living room doing whatever he does. It splits into four perspectives which happen at roughly the same time. _

--

"Emmett. Call one of your girlfriends to come over and clean for us."

"No. My reputation will sink if they see this."

The living room, kitchen, dining room was trashed. Trash littered everywhere. Dirty laundry was scattered throughout the house. Edward's homework lay untouched on the floor. Dirty dishes piled up in the sink and on the floor next to it. The house was like a landfill.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper ate more pot noodles. Every meal they had eaten for the past 2 days had been pot noodles, and the remains had been put in a place which only created more mess.

"We can't keep eating pot noodles," Emmett said, jabbing miserably at the pot with his chopsticks. He could barely use the stupid things, but they came with the packet and there were no clean forks. He tried holding them, with one finger in between them but they only fell out of his fingers. Edward and Jasper were able to use the Asian contraptions expertly. Carlisle was also getting better at using them. It was only Emmett that couldn't use chopsticks.

"Damn these sticks!" Emmett cursed in frustration after spending every meal for the past 3 days trying to use them. Jasper saw Emmett struggling and he went to a drawer and pulled out an elastic band and a ripped the corner off Edward's homework.

"Give me them," Jasper said.

"My homework!" Edward spluttered, after swallowing a large amount of noodle.

"Like you were going to do it," Jasper said slyly.

"True."

Jasper tied the band around the two chopsticks at the top and then folded up the ripped piece of paper. He slid the piece of paper to the top of the chopsticks so that the chopsticks were easier to use.

"What's that?" Emmett said suspiciously.

"Chopsticks for dummies," Jasper said lightly, getting back to his own food. Emmett then tried using his improvised chopsticks. They worked. Emmett was astounded.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Emmett said happily, he then ate his food happily. Carlisle walked into the room in a bathrobe.

"The bath is mouldy," Carlisle complained, sitting down next to Edward and starting to eat his pot noodle.

"You should have used a towel," Edward said, walking across the room to pick up a towel. He sniffed it and threw it away.

"That's why I didn't use one." Carlisle said, with noodles in his mouth.

"Right gentlemen," Edward said in a commanding tone, "we are going to spring clean."

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper couldn't agree more. Carlisle and Emmett hastily finished their pot noodles, whilst Jasper sat waiting for them. Edward was the only person standing. Emmett was next to finish his noodles. Finally, Carlisle finished.

"Right. Carlisle, you can do the laundry. Emmett, you can do the dishes. Jasper, you clean the rooms. I will clean the bathroom," Edward ordered.

They all went their separate ways.

--

_Carlisle, Laundry room._

"At least I have the washing machine to do the laundry," Carlisle said smugly. He separated the whites from the darks and put the whites in. He filled the washing machine to the brim and put the washing liquid in.

After a few minutes into the washing it seemed that Carlisle had done a good job. Then the washing machine stopped working.

Carlisle realised that he had overloaded the washing machine. He opened the washing machine trying to pull some of the clothes out. Water gushed out onto him, flooding the laundry room. Carlisle sighed. This was going to be a long night.

--

_Emmett, Kitchen._

"How hard must washing dishes be?" Emmett said, loading the dishwasher with dishes and then tackling a load of dishes himself. He squirted a mass load of soap on a bunch of plates and he scrubbed a plate as clean as he could. It then slipped out of his hand. He picked up another plate and scrubbed it clean. It then slipped out of his hand. The tried another plate. It flew out his hand. Then another, and another, and another. The plates just kept crashing on the floor.

Emmett stared in embarrassment at the floor. He grabbed a broom and a brush. He swept the broken plate and tried to throw it in the bin. The bin was already overloaded. Emmett took the trash out. He then put the broken plates in the large plastic bag. Emmett wiped his forehead. He would leave the dishwashing to the dishwasher. Washing dishes turned out to be extremely hard.

--

_Jasper, Living room._

Jasper grabbed the roll of plastic bags.

"Right I'm going to...chuck the rubbish," Jasper told himself. He sifted through one pile of stuff. It took him 2 bin bags to blitz the trash, newspapers, undone homework, and yet he still had a pile of things. He moved onto the next pile. It took him 3 bags to finish off this pile. And yet, there was still a large amount of things he didn't classify as rubbish. Jasper moved, room to room, throwing away only the trash in the piles and then leaving other things that they didn't really need in the piles. By the time that he had finished cleaning each room, they were still in a pretty messy state. Jasper sighed; he had to go through all the piles yet again.

--

_Edward, bathroom._

Edward scrubbed at the mould with a cloth. Edward scrubbed at the mould with a broom. It didn't make any difference whatsoever. The mould remained where it was. Edward smirked at the mould.

"I have a secret weapon," he told himself, pulling out a mould remover spray. Edward sprayed it around the room. Edward was please with himself until the little droplets fell down onto his smug face.

"ARGH. MY EYES!" Edward yelled running over to the sink. He drenched his eyes in water. He tried to clean his eyes, to get rid of the sting. Water poured out his eyes after scrubbing them so hard.

--

_The boys, Living room._

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper lay on the floor in the living room. It was dawn, and they had spent the whole night cleaning the house.

"After a night's work," Edward started.

"We're only a bit ahead," Emmett sighed, half the dishes and the entire cutlery were clean, because that's what was left of Emmett's cleaning.

"We have zero talent in his area," Jasper groaned, squinting as the light poured through the window.

"And now it's time for school," Carlisle yawned stretching his arms. The boys groaned and tried to find a clean shirt in the pile.

Edward sniffed one meekly, "I think this one is three days old. I'm starting to tell by the smell."

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle picked up a shirt each and tried to tell how old it was. They pulled on a shirt that didn't stink too much and made their way to school leaving Bella at home. Bella stayed at home, mourning.

--


	18. Chapter 15: Alice to the rescue

_Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa disclaimers on the Twilight/YamaNada crossover. _

_Ugh. Hate school, but I can't seem to help that. I actually wouldn't mind going to boarding school apart from the fact that you have to live there. Hogwarts, would be awesome, apart from the fact I can't do magic. Review please?_

Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle walked into school and as usual there were crowds of girls.

"Emmett!" a girl that Emmett had been all over yesterday ran up to Emmett. Emmett looked worried and accidently glared at her.

"He's angry with me?" the girl wept, tears being to form and fall. She ran away. Emmett held on to Jasper for support.

"I can't believe that a girl actually, ran away from _me,_" Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper nodded.

"Do we really smell that bad?" Edward asked, sniffing himself. Their own faces told each other. They did stink.

Alice arrived at school.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted towards Jasper, she was coming closer to him. Jasper didn't want Alice to smell him, he was too embarrassed.

"Don't come near me," Jasper whispered. Alice heard him loud and clear.

_Shit,_ Jasper thought, he tried to explain, but Alice's eyes were welling up. Jasper held up his hand in an attempt to explain. She ran away from Jasper sobbing to the surprise of all the rest of the girls.

"Alice is crying?" they speculated and they too left the boys alone, knowing that if even Alice wasn't welcomed in their tight knit group then no one else would be. Jasper held on to Emmett for support.

"I've never made a girl cry like that before," Jasper wailed to Emmett. Emmett wanted to tell Jasper he knew what Jasper felt like. Emmett and Jasper sat in the playground not wanting to go to their homeroom. Edward and Carlisle stood staring at their depressed figures. There was no cure for heart break.

--

"Should we burn it?" Carlisle asked them, after school and after they had changed out of their uniform.

"Along with the house?" Edward asked him, "Sure."

The doorbell rang ominously.

"Let's hope that it's not Auntie," Jasper muttered sadly as he shuffled towards the door. He opened it tentatively.

"Hi Alice," Jasper said awkwardly. Alice still had her uniform on, her eyes were red and her hands were clasped in front of her.

"I'm sorry for coming here without calling, but," Alice said timidly her eyes darting from Jasper to the ground, not wanting Jasper to reject her again, "I just wanted to know what I did wrong."

"ALICE!"

Carlisle, Jasper and Edward shot at Alice like bullets and began to drag her inside.

"I wasn't here to see you!" she screamed at them as they pulled her into the living room. Jasper chuckled and closed the door. He followed the chaos into the living room.

"We need you to help us clean," Edward told her rapidly.

"Clean?" Alice asked sceptically that the redness around her eyes disappeared for the slightest moment. Emmett and Carlisle gave her the 'yes its true' look.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked them cynically.

"Bella's..."

"Depressed."

Carlisle pointed towards Bella's figure. Bella hadn't even bothered to change out of her pyjamas. She walked around the living room clutching a pumpkin, her hair was like a haystack, and she had large rings around her eyes. She had an aura of extreme darkness that made the boys cower every time they mentioned her name.

"We told her it was November and then she turned like that," Carlisle told Alice. Alice nodded.

"Come on, this is your chance to prove yourself to Jasper," Edward whispered into Alice's ear. Alice's eyes widened.

"I...I'll...do it!" Alice exclaimed hesitantly. She was handed an apron and Alice got to work immediately.

"Mom, how do you work an automatic washing machine?" Alice asked her mom on the phone. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett sighed in exasperation. Alice snapped the phone shut and got the machine working. It suddenly broke down, after Carlisle fixed it the night before. Alice rolled her eyes and worked to her next task.

Alice tried to clean what was the remainder of dirty plates, the dishwasher was working and Alice tried to do an Emmett and clean the dishes whilst the dishwasher was working. She ended smashing the few plates she had to wash. Alice blushed violently as she brushed the broken plates up.

Alice was in the dining room and she cleaned the windows.

"This is the problem with cleaning a house so big," Alice sighed to herself. She didn't know that Jasper was stood directly behind her watching her efforts.

"It's so tiring all this cleaning," Alice said quietly to herself, but then smiled, "but if it's for Jasper then it's worth it."

Jasper blushed. He didn't realise that, she was doing it for him. He felt a sudden surge of guilt for making her cry that morning. He walked silently out of the room, shaking his head. Jasper walked past Bella, whom he didn't noticed because he was thinking about what Alice felt for him. He could feel the love emanating from Alice himself. He couldn't help feeling some sympathetic feelings for Alice. No, it was much deeper than that...

Alice scrubbed the bath.

"Ouch. I got soap in my eyes," Alice complained to herself as she continued to scrub hard at the mould in the bath.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Bella asked Alice, suddenly coming into the room. Alice didn't even turn to face her. Alice kept scrubbing at the bathtub.

"Because, if I make myself useful and work hard, Jasper might begin to like me," Alice replied. "Even though I know why, Jasper still told me not to go near him. At the time, I felt like crying my heart out, I felt like I would die. As long as Jasper still likes me, then it all this work is worth it. For Jasper, I'd do anything."

"This is my fault."

Alice stopped what she was doing and turned to face Bella.

"It's my own fault. I chose to do this. For Jasper. Bella, you don't realise how lucky you are. Jasper admits being your friend and jokes around with you, for me, I'm like other girls. I like him, admire him, but that's nothing compared to you. Somehow, I think he likes you more than me."

Alice put her sponge down.

"It's hard to stay on my good side all the time for Jasper." Alice sighed, "It's worth it in the end if he looks at me, even for the slightest second."

Bella was shocked. How could a dazzling creature like her even possibly think that Jasper would like Bella more than Alice? Alice obviously never listened to Jasper talk about Alice, with Bella. Bella was also shocked about what lengths she was willing to go for Jasper.

_That must only be true love_, Bella thought. Bella felt like Alice. For the guy she was in love in she was willing to shut herself away from the world, to become a recluse, to become exactly what he had called her. For the guy she loved, Bella would have done anything.

"You're a good person Bella," Alice told Bella truthfully. Bella was about to say something when Alice interrupted her, "You do all the cleaning and cooking all the time without complaining, even though it's extremely hard and tiring and there's plenty of other things you could be doing. I can't do anything at all."

Alice rubbed her eyes, getting more soap in her eyes. She used this as an opportunity to cry, Bella handed her a wet towel and she cleaned most of the soap out of her eyes.

"Take this," Bella said giving Alice her pumpkin, "Cheer up."

"Thank you?" Alice said in confusion. Bella walked out of the room. "But why a pumpkin?" Alice asked herself. Her mind comprehended something.

"_We told her it was November and then she turned like that," Carlisle told Alice._

Alice smiled evilly.


	19. Chapter 16: The late Halloween party

_Right, sorry for late-ish update. Had to work over Friday/Saturday, and then study for two tests. (Yes. I have only been back at school for 4 days and I've already got 2 tests to study for.) Back textbooks with wrapping paper (although, at the end of term I'm going to have to rip the backing off.) And addition, it is truly being British over here and has been raining all week. If I wasn't constantly reminded, I'd probably think I was living in Forks with the amount of rain we've had all week. Someone is seriously cursing the last summery days of this year with Rihanna's 'Umbrella', which caused last year to bucket it down with rain..._

_Sorry about the rant – Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa, and the next chapter of The Perfect Girl?_

_--_

"We're going to have a party," Alice told the boys in the living room.

"What? Why?" Edward scoffed whilst he was reading piano music; he walked over to the piano and flexed his fingers. Alice fumed silently inside at Edward's attitude.

"Bella's depressed because she missed Halloween!" Alice told them, her voice louder so that even Edward who was playing the piano loudly could hear her.

"Halloween is October 31st right?" Emmett asked.

"No wonder she had a pumpkin with her all the time," Carlisle said. Jasper looked up at Alice from his novel. He was listening to her.

"So all we need to do is clean up a bit and throw a little Halloween party." Alice said happily.

"Yeah. Good luck." Edward told her continuing playing his music. Emmett and Carlisle continued to joke about on the sofas.

"Bella does this all the time, don't you want to show her some form of gratitude for cooking and cleaning without complaint for you? Have you seen how much mess the four of you can actually make? It's actually quite surprising how that girl has kept the whole house clean for you." Alice shouted at them. Jasper was unnerved by what Alice was saying.

"Why are you taking her side?" Edward asked her dubiously.

"Because, I really like Bella," Alice told them all. Jasper gasped. Jasper could tell genuinely by the way Alice had said it that it wasn't a joke. Jasper took Edward's piano music and snarled in his ear, "You were saying?"

"Stop acting all perfect to win your girl back," Edward whispered shrewdly, before shouting, "Fine Alice, I'll do it."

Alice then looked at Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett and Carlisle looked at each other and feeling defeat they both said, "Fine."

This time, they worked double hard. The trash was thrown out, the laundry was cleaned properly and the bathroom was shining. Jasper went to the basement.

"Can someone help me get Bella's stuff out from the basement?" Jasper asked.

"I will," Alice volunteered immediately.

"Alice...you haven't seen...you're not ready," Carlisle began to say.

"She says she likes Bella. She has to experience it sometime," Emmett said patting Carlisle's back. There was a piercing scream coming from the basement. Alice returned upstairs with a box and her whole body was shaking.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Carlisle said, soothing her. Jasper looked guiltily at Alice. Alice was still hysterical, but she still continued to decorate the house in a Halloween style. Alice was so excited about the party, that she over decorated the living room. She then looked in the living room, she found a few Halloween-like snacks and put them on bowls in the living rooms. The boys looked astounded at the amount of effort that Alice had put in the party. There was no doubt that she liked Bella. She looked at a few outfits that were in a box. An idea struck Alice.

"Carlisle, you can be a ghost, Emmett, a zombie, Edward, a vampire, Jasper, a mummy," Alice commanded holding out each outfit to each person.

"What are you wearing?" Emmett asked apprehensively.

"I'll be a nurse from a war," Alice said holding out one of the last pack of outfits and holding it close to herself. Alice picked up the bottom one and ran upstairs.

--

Bella lay on the floor, facing a pumpkin.

"I have to start cleaning soon, or the cleaning problem will become Alice's problem too." Bella considered. She sat up and held the pumpkin in front of her face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to miss Halloween, I'm really sorry." Bella murmured to the pumpkin, "You're more important that my birthday or Christmas, but I couldn't help missing it." Tears were falling gently down her face. The floor opened suddenly. Alice stood outside but then she came cautiously inside and dragged Bella out.

"Come on Bella," Alice said brightly and pulled her into the downstairs bathroom. Bella noticed that all the curtains were drawn for some random reason.

"Take a bath and when you finish you have to put these on," Alice ordered Bella which Bella silently obeyed.

"Put these on?" Bella said looking at the clothes Alice had given her.

"Yes. Now go bathe."

"But...!"

The door slammed. Bella ran the hot water and added some bubbles for a soothing effect. She stripped and sat in the bath. She gazed around the bathroom. It was sparkling to her surprise. She didn't really expect that the bathroom would be like this. She was happy to take a bath, but she wasn't really in a mood to take one. After a while of letting the warm water sink in, Bella scrubbed herself. Then she was done. She pulled on the outfit that Alice had given her. It was some kind of dress that was jagged at the bottom. She opened the bathroom door. There was a lighted pumpkin every foot from each other. Bella followed them, and after 3 pumpkins she saw a boot with a post-it on it saying, 'put this on.'

Bella followed the pumpkins and there was another boot. After a few more pumpkins there was a pointed hat. Okay, Bella was dressed like a witch, but how did this help her?

The last pumpkin was next to the living room door. Bella opened it carefully and peered inside it was dark. Then out of nowhere, Jasper appeared with a candle in his hand, he beckoned Bella closer and Bella walked closer.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle yelled together. Bella was so happy that she her eyes were welling up.

"We're sorry that we didn't realise," Jasper said apologetically.

"We've decided to have a late Halloween party," Alice smiled. Bella was astounded at the amount of effort they had put in to make it so eerie and Halloween-like.

"Let's pretend its still October 31st," Carlisle said handing her a broomstick to make her outfit look more authentic, "and have fun together."

"Look at Edward's hard work," Alice told Bella pulling her gently forward. For a while as she walked slowly forward she could only see candles then as she was close enough to see, she could see that Edward had turned their bright living room into a dark, scary graveyard. Pumpkins lit the area fractionally, and Bella was in heaven.

"Bella's happy," Emmett said, putting his arm on Edward.

"That was worth all the hard work," Carlisle said to Emmett. Emmett couldn't agree more. Bella lay in front of the pumpkin and daydreamed.

"_Thank you Bella for the party," the pumpkin told her._

"_It wasn't me, it was my friends," Bella told it._

"_You sure have nice friends."_

Bella snapped out of her daydream. She saw Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Edward were fighting over food and Emmett was staring at his reflection. Bella looked at the pumpkin. She must be going mad; the pumpkin didn't talk to her...

"Hey Bella, if you don't come, I'm gonna eat all the food!" Edward exclaimed.

"Leave her alone, she's having a good time," Alice scolded Edward. She walked over to the far corner and sat on the floor by herself. She was joined by Jasper.

Jasper curled into a ball next to her and put his head in his arms.

"Alice," he whispered. Alice turned to face him, and he continued on, "Thanks for doing a great job, Bella's really happy."

Alice couldn't believe what Jasper was saying to her.

"I'm sorry for being horrible this morning."

"I don't care if you don't shower for a month."

Alice had said what she was thinking without realising it. Jasper and Alice looked at each other's eyes. Alice blushed and looked away. Jasper still stared at her. Alice could feel Jasper still looking at her and was determined to keep looking away. Alice finally gave up and looked at Jasper again. Jasper smiled and kissed Alice on the forehead. Alice was screaming internally in happiness.

Little did Jasper know, Carlisle and Emmett saw him kiss Alice, but they decided to bring up the topic later, after Alice had gone home.

Bella hid inside her Halloween world, she was in heaven. She was celebrating something that meant the most to her.

"Hey, Bella! Cook us something – we've ran out of food," Edward told Bella. Bella simply smiled at hid in a life size coffin. Edward became frustrated, but Jasper restrained him.

"Let her have a good time, then she'll be able to cook for us in the future," Jasper whispered sneakily into Edward's ear.

"Fine." Edward said, beaten. He was happy that Bella was happy.

Bella was in her happy place.


	20. Chapter 17: Bella, meet Jacob Black

_First off: Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_--_

"What's with the hold up?" Edward asked a girl in front of him, it was clearly a mistake as she fell to the ground in disbelief that Edward had asked her a question. Jasper, who was the tallest, stood on his tiptoes.

"Some guy and his crew blocking the gates," Jasper informed everyone. Bella could barely see what was ahead and she was afraid to stand on her tiptoes in case she ended up in the hospital by trying.

"Excuse me, what school are you from?" Mr. Greene bellowed at the crowd. He later regretted this as his voice had a quaver of worry as he said, "Please leave the premises now, or I will call the police."

Bella was mad. She was mad because of the fact she had literally been forced into the Volvo that morning by Emmett, when she was airing Stephen.

It was tradition for Bella to clean and polish and air Stephen out every two months. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had found this disturbing, but Bella carried around with towels and what not to polish Stephen. Stephen was Bella's best friend after all.

Jacob Black was famous all around Washington. Originally from La Push he made his way around trying to fight the strongest guy in each major place. Now he was in Forks, he had obviously heard about Edward Masen. No one had crossed Edward since the school fair disaster, even though it was Bella who kicked Mike's ass. There was a groan coming from the front of the crowd and a low 'ooh' noise.

"Where is Edward Masen?" Jacob was heard shouting at the principal. Jacob was not in control of his emotions. He wanted to know where Edward was, and by punching the PE teacher he got his answer.

"Here."

Jacob turned around. The crowd of students behind him had separated into two, and Edward boldly walked down the crowd.

"What do you want?" Edward asked coolly.

"A fight." Jacob answered quickly. Edward scoffed. He shook his head and turned his back on Jacob and walked away from the crowd. Jacob was red with anger. Bella, seeing the crowd parting as an opportunity to get into school, had walked down and saw the PE teacher covered in blood. Bella saw the blood and walked over towards it. She ripped her blazer and made it into a ball to stop the bleeding. She then marvelled at the blood. She touched it cautiously and sniffed at it. This was her real-life gory movie perfect scenario. She was gushing in happiness. Jacob looked at Bella, and was taken aback.

"As expected of Bella Swan, even a tough guy like Jacob Black is afraid of her," Emmett mumbled to Carlisle. Carlisle agreed.

"I...I..." Jacob stuttered. His posse were confused.

"I?" they asked themselves. They had never seen Jacob like this. This was definitely new. Jacob's cheeks were turning pink, his eyes filling with emotion. His arms dropped. His face softened.

"I...I think I've fallen in love," Jacob whispered uncertainly. His gang was shocked. How could Jacob, Jacob Black, the toughest guy in Washington ever fall in love? And if so, with Bella? Bella the creepiest girl alive?

"She's cute," Jacob said his eyes shining.

"He sure has weird tastes," a girl giggled to another girl. Jacob glared at her, and she blushed violently and turned away.

"Wait. That's not going to work," a voice said out of the crowd. Alice pushed herself into the ring that had formed around Bella, Jacob and the PE teacher.

"Why?" Jacob sneered, he obviously didn't think Alice was pretty despite wolf-whistles from his gang.

"Because Bella has Edward," Alice said confidently.

"Don't say things that aren't true," Bella said in an undertone.

"It is though, you like Edward, it's blatantly obvious," Alice replied in an undertone. Bella ignored her comment and carried on holding the wad of cloth that had once been her blazer.

"Edward's not hers!" the girls in the crowd protested, "He's ours, or to be honest, mine!"

"Ha. Edward? I came all the way to fight him for a title, but I didn't think I'd be a love rival with him," Jacob jeered. Edward was oblivious to the fight in the parking lot. He sat in the Volvo to get away from the cold and to listen to Debussy.

There was a sudden erratic rapping on the window. It was Carlisle. Edward got out of the car and followed Carlisle in bafflement.

"What's going on?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"You won't believe it if I told you," Carlisle told Edward. Edward stopped, and Carlisle sighed and looked at him.

"Seriously. You won't."

"I challenge you, Edward for this beauty," Jacob said, as soon as Edward was in Jacob's line of vision, Jacob's arm was pointed in the direction of Bella.

"What?" Edward asked in perplex. Carlisle was right, he didn't believe what had been said and challenged.

"I'm going to fight you for this girl," Jacob sighed, glowering at Edward.

"No, thanks. I don't get into fights that are extremely," Edward started and then he looked casually at Bella, "pointless."

Jacob was extremely angry by Edward's second rejection.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose, pretty boy?" Jacob teased. Edward raised an eyebrow, it was all Jacob needed to insinuate a fight. Edward pushed past Jacob and went into school, much to Jacob's displeasure.

"Bella, we should get to school now," Alice whispered to Bella. Bella made sure that the PE teacher could get up before leaving his side. Her hands were covered in blood and she had to clean her hands before homeroom before she was accused of a murder. This idea of being accused of murder pleased her, except that her intended victim was walking about and was breathing.

"Excuse me," Bella said to Jacob. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second and then Jacob moved aside.

"Thank you."

Bella and Alice walked awkwardly into school, and the crowd of people walked in after them, leaving Jacob and his gang outside in the cold.

--

_Secondly, I am not prejudiced against Jacob. This was written (and the rest of chapters with Jacob featured in it) before Breaking Dawn was published. After reading the book, I love Jacob, and this chapter was just showing how much Jacob loves Bella._

_Finally, Review please? (Nearly 100. Woo-hoo.)_


	21. Chapter 18: Stephen stolen

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Haha. I'm uploading this as I'm in ICT. Hope I don't get caught. _

_Plus, return of Stephen the anatomy doll :P_

_--_

"Today was a surprise," Emmett said, starting a conversation they all had wanted to have.

"Yeah. Do you think that guy will come here?" Carlisle questioned.

"Probably. You know, to win Bella's affections," Edward said, smirking.

"Well, feeling of love for Bella. Love changes a woman and maybe love is all Bella needs to become a lady," Jasper pondered. They all had the same vivid image of Bella and Jacob as a couple and they all began to start laughing.

"What a couple!" Edward managed to say.

"Don't laugh!" Carlisle said, laughing himself.

"Argh, I can't get it out of my mind!" Emmett said, hitting his head trying to get the mental image out of his mind.

"I'm okay," Jasper said, his poker face hiding his emotions.

"That's because your thinking about your little kiss with Alice," Emmett teased. Jasper threw a pillow at him which was thrown back. Soon the four, were hiding behind the sofas. Even though, Edward and Carlisle were neutral, they had somehow gotten dragged in the pillow fight.

"That bath was nice, Stephen. Tomorrow, I will dry you out in the garden and polish you until you shine," Bella stated happily whilst walking through the battlefield to the stairs.

"She t-t-took a b-b-bath with her a-anatomy d-doll?" Carlisle stuttered in shock, it was hard to admit that it wasn't freaky at all.

"Ha. I wish that the boss could have heard that!" Edward yelled, standing up, only to be hit by pillows.

Jacob Black was not impressed.

He had sent two of his gang members to spy on Edward, and when they came back he got the biggest surprise of his life.

"Edward and the love of my life are living together?" Jacob shouted. The gang members were starting to be afraid – they couldn't believe the amount of love Jacob had for Bella.

"I won't tolerate this," Jacob muttered, "I believe that we must now put Plan A into action."

"What's Plan A?" one of his gang members asked.

"JARED! DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M GIVING YOU ORDERS!" Jacob yelled, he then sat down and when he had his emotions in check he looked at them.

"Plan A is to kidnap the girl," Jacob told them. They nodded, and the one called Jared was last.

Bella was in the garden with Stephen. She was far away from the pool, and Stephen was under an umbrella. Heck, this may have been a sunny day, a rarity in Forks, but the weather was unpredictable. Bella had put Stephen into a deck chair and sat next to him sipping lemonade from a glass.

"Hmm...I wonder if you like vampires. I like vampires, with their fangs. I'd put fangs in your mouth Stephen, but it's clamped together." Bella was talking rapidly to Stephen. Jacob's gang hid in the bush.

"Paul, how are we going to do this?" Jared complained.

"I don't know, that girl is creepy. I can't believe that Jacob got us to do this." Paul replied. They both nudged another gang member called Sam. Sam looked at them for a second and they stopped nudging him. Sam was beta gang member, and he wasn't to be crossed.

"Okay. Jared you're going to get her," Sam ordered.

"But, Sam," Jared complained.

"NOW." Sam boomed. It was too loud. Bella walked over to the rosebush and she was holding one of Stephen's eyes.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked. Sam, Jared and Paul yelled in horror at the eye. Bella put the eye back in Stephen's eye socket and then smiled.

"Bella, food is served!" Bella turned around to the mansion. Taking their opportunity to leave, Jared had fallen onto Stephen and clutched Stephen. Sam and Paul pulled Jared along, and Jared clutched Stephen along.

Bella turned around to face the 3 boys she had seen in the bushes before. To her surprise they had gone. She then went to retrieve Stephen, but he wasn't there.

There was a bloodcurdling scream, and Bella fell to her knees. She felt vengeance was hers. She ignored the call for food, and she sped for Stephen after the Stephen robbers.

Alice was headed over to the mansion.

"A date with Jasper," she smiled, skipping along. Mid-skip she stopped, "We're going to the library, to study." She put this thought out her mind and began to skip to the mansion again. A few seconds later, the thought haunted her again

"How am I going to develop our relationship in a library?" Alice asked herself glumly. She then thought up of a plan that was so easy and sneaky.

"As we're studying, I would say, "I don't get this," and then he would show me and then I would tell him, "No, not that. I don't get your feelings," and then he would hold my chin and look me in the eyes and then he would say, "like this," and then head towards and -," Alice planned, squealing with what was going to happen in the end. Her daydreams were real to her, but she never doubted that Jasper would probably be confused.

Jacob's gang rushed past her, knocking her to the ground.

"Argh, what if I had broken something?" Alice grumbled brushing the dust off her new clothes. She recognised the people that were running away.

"Aren't those boys, that person's gang members?" Alice asked herself. She had no time to contemplate this because she could see a figure speeding towards her.

"Bella?" Alice asked, Bella rushed on ahead.

"So you came back empty handed?" Jacob snarled at Jared, Paul and Sam. Sam tried to explain, but Jacob growled so loudly that Sam didn't make a sound in the end. Jacob was furious. He paced around angrily in the little house they rented fuming to himself. It was then when Jared realised he was holding something.

"ARGHH!"

Jared threw Stephen as hard as he could to the opposite wall. Sam and Paul edged closer to Stephen.

"What is it?" Jacob demanded, walking closer to Sam and Paul. Sam and Paul took a step back and Jacob saw Stephen. Jacob couldn't help but yelp in disgust.

"Get rid of it, NOW!" Jacob commanded loudly. Jared obeyed and threw Stephen in a trash can.

"Burn it, it's so vile and disgusting," Jacob ordered. Sam got a lighter and flicked it. The fire burned the oxygen hungrily.

"I'm burning it," Sam said, his fingers almost relaxing to drop the lit lighter in the trash can.

The door opened wide, and the light poured in temporarily blinding, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Jared.

Bella stood in that light, panting and sweating.

"You came to see me?" Jacob cooed in affection.

"Stephen," Bella gasped, walking past Jacob and towards Stephen. Jared, Paul and Sam blocked her way.

_--_

_Safe. Not in trouble. Reviews please?_


	22. Chapter 19: A hero in Jasper

_Because I was uploading in ICT I missed the homework that she gave us. But, it doesn't matter if I give it in late or not, she's that kind of teacher. I just need to do it (which I haven't yet done so). _

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa._

Bella smiled wickedly. She aimed a kick and Sam, a punch at Jared and a karate blow at Paul. All three lay on the floor, grunting in pain.

"Hey – you!" someone called. Bella turned around and was full of hatred.

"If y-y-you k-keep doing t-that I-I'll smash t-the d-d-d-doll!" someone called. They had Stephen in a headlock and a threatening hammer next to him. Bella glowered darkly and he seemed to falter. Bella fell to her knees in surrender. Stephen meant that much to her.

Alice was outside. She had just seen Bella fall to her knees in surrender and she looked in the dingy room. There had to be 10 or so people in there, holding Bella. Without a thought, she ran away.

"T-There's loads of them. A-All of t-t-them holding B-B-Bella!" Alice screamed as she shivered. Bella might be in serious danger and she had made the decision to get Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward to help.

"Bella's in, in, in danger!" Alice carried on, "We have to h-h-help her!"

"Here have some water," Jasper said handing her a glass of water. Alice didn't drink from it. She held in her hand and water sloshed over the edge as she shook in fear and anger.

"Why are you dressed up anyway?" Edward asked, noticing Alice's attire. It seemed different from most days. Alice and Jasper blushed.

"That's...just...Um..not the point!" Alice said in embarrassment, "Bella's been kidnapped by that Jacob person from yesterday!"

She slammed the glass of water on a table. There was half a glass left as she had shaken most of the water out.

"Bella's tough. She can manage herself." Edward said casually.

"Who knows what kind of stuff they could be doing to her?" Alice said, shaking in anger at Edward's cool-headed mind about the situation.

Edward laughed.

"What would they want to do with her?" Edward laughed, his laugh evil. He stood up to leave, he didn't want to listen to Alice. Alice stormed over to Edward and slapped him. Alice practically had to stand up on her tiptoes to hit him. His face was red where she had slapped him.

"Bella is a girl, after all," Alice shrieked, her anger visible, "If you're not going, then I will!"

She got the half-empty glass of water and threw it at Edward before running away to help Bella.

"Alice!" Jasper said chasing after her. Emmett followed Jasper. Carlisle threw Edward an apologetic look and went after Alice.

"Jeez. You're all overreacting," Edward said, feeling his cheek. It was burning. He left the living room in search of a towel.

--

Bella was tied up and she sat wordlessly in front of Jacob.

"So what are your hobbies?" Jacob asked her, Bella sat mutely.

"Do you like flowers?" Jacob asked, and in a millisecond he was back with flowers and he placed them in front of her. Then he came back. And back. Soon, Bella was buried in a pile of flowers.

"Do you like them?" Jacob asked lovingly. Bella's head popped out of her literal flowerbed.

"Give Bella back!" someone screamed outside. It was Alice. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett hurtled in the room.

"Whoa," Emmett said inaudibly.

"I will, when Edward beats me," Jacob snarled. Alice sighed and said, "He's not coming," sadly. Jacob smiled and clicked his fingers. A crowd of people surrounded Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

"You can be my hostages as well," Jacob cackled. They were all bound and tied. Alice groaned. Why hadn't she seen this happening? She should have come with some kind of backup plan, but her need to rescue had overcome her judgement. If she wasn't tied up, she'd probably hit her head, now they were all hostages and Edward wasn't going to save them. Not after she had slapped him. It was something she never thought that she'd ever have to do, especially in front of Jasper.

--

Edward lay on the sofa in the quiet house. He was dry, his face had returned to its normal colour. But he couldn't forget two things, one: the pain in his cheek after he had been slapped, and two: the thing Alice had screamed at him after she had slapped him. It haunted him.

"Just an overreaction," Edward muttered, trying to push the thought out of his mind.

--

"I wish we hadn't been caught," Alice complained, her body was stiff from sitting the same position for an hour and her wrists were beginning to hurt.

"I wish Edward was here, he'd get us out," Carlisle said.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Alice said stubbornly.

"What you talking about so much over there?" a gang member said walking over to Alice. They probably, like most of the people she met, thought Alice was pretty.

"If you like talking, then I have all day to talk to you," he breathed down her neck. Alice shivered, she smelt the alcohol in his breath. She tried to kick him away.

"Don't come near me!" Alice screeched. The gang member's seductive smile suddenly turned menacing. He pulled Alice to her feet.

"Get off her," a voice yelled pushing the gang member away from Alice. Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice.

"You're not laying a finger on her, whilst I'm around," Jasper warned. The gang member laughed sinisterly.

"Don't show off," he told Jasper. He grabbed Jasper and threw him on the floor, like Jasper was a stick instead of a young adult. Jasper fell onto the floor, he legs sprawled awkwardly.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed in terror. Carlisle and Emmett feared for Jasper also. The gang member lifted Jasper up by the hair, forcing Jasper to stand up, and also pulling his hair out.

"Now that's a shame. You don't want a pretty girl to worry over you now, because it hardly seems fair," he said through his teeth. Alice was crying for Jasper and was screaming at the gang member to let Jasper go. The gang member was mid-laugh when he was interrupted by a powerful kick.

--

_Seriously near 100 now...make that hundred please?_


	23. Chapter 20: Edward vs Jacob

_Disclaimers to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Uploading this in ICT again. Hope she doesn't give homework again._

_-- _

"Edward, you've finally come," Jacob said across the room.

"I wouldn't miss a party like this," Edward said coolly, he cracked a smile at Jacob who replied by deepening his frown.

"I hear you live with Bella, my love," Jacob stated. Edward shrugged, as if to say, 'So, who cares?'

"Did you want a fight, or not?" Edward asked in a bored voice, "Because I really need Bella to cook something for me, because I don't know about you, but I'm ravenous."

Jacob ground his teeth in fury.

"We fight outside," Jacob said in a tight voice. Edward scoffed and walked out of the room. He was followed by Jacob and his cohorts.

The wind blew around them, the cloud covered them and it looked like it was about to rain. The grass swayed slightly and Edward stood his ground. At once about 5 gang members headed for him. This was no problem for Edward. He kicked, punched, knocked out them all consecutively. Then there was the next lot, he finished them off easily. Edward snorted. This was not exactly a big deal, it wasn't even hard.

"EDWARD!" Edward heard someone scream. He was too late, he had been hit with some kind of lightweight pipe, it wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to make him bleed. Edward turned around and faced Sam. Sam glared at Edward and they stared to fight. Sam blocked Edward, and Edward kept working his fighting technique tightly.

Edward remembered the first time he had hit someone, which ended up into a fight. It had been a traumatic experience. He came home, half-dead and bleeding way too much. He had multiple fractures and he stayed off school to recover. After that, he had taken up boxing classes. He figured that as long as he was as he was, people were going to bully him, and never again was he going to scare the people close to him by getting near half-dead again. Never again was he going to be a victim for something that wasn't his fault.

Edward felt the blood trickle doing his back. He deftly beat Sam, and awaited alpha gang member to fight him. Jacob smirked. Now, Edward was weak, it would be an easy fight. Edward stood up, his knees like jelly and Jacob pounced onto him. Jacob fought Edward and Edward gave him as good as he could. In the end, Edward was on the floor, grunting in pain, the bleeding to his head more unbearable. He could feel the blood hammering against his eardrums.

"Edward," Carlisle said running over to Edward. Edward was breathing heavily. Jasper, Alice and Emmett blocked Jacob from advancing.

"Stop it!" Alice screamed, suddenly on Edward's side. Her perspective had changed as he had saved Jasper from getting beat up.

Edward stood up, his body screaming to lie on the floor again, he legs about to buckle under his feet.

"God knows what you've done to her, whilst you live under the same roof, but she's important to you. If she wasn't you wouldn't be busting your gut trying to save her," Jacob taunted. Edward spat blood on the floor.

"She's a girl, after all." Edward said.

Bella's jaw dropped. Alice saw the effect that her words had made to Edward. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle couldn't believe it as well.

"Shut up," Jacob growled flying for Edward. Punch after punch, Edward stayed resolutely to the stop, and forced himself to stay up.

Bella, from a distance, couldn't bare seeing Edward getting so beat up, _for her sake_. She struggled against the ropes that bound her arms and body together. All she had to do was cut one rope and the rest would unravel. She broke free of the gang members grip. She ran, trying to find a sharp object. Sharp object, sharp object, sharp object she searched frantically, and she could hear every time Jacob's fist connected with Edward's jaw. The gang member that had her hostage was too captivated by the fight in front of him to notice Bella wasn't there. Bella had run back to the little house and she searched for something. On the table she noticed a knife. Carefully, she flicked it open, and grabbed it with her hand. Then she began to cut away, carefully.

"Shoot!" winced as she cut herself accidently. Blood began to drip onto the floor. At last, she had cut one side of the rope which made the rest of the rope that bound her fall to the floor. She ran outside, not taking a look at her cut hand, Edward was barely standing, his face bruised and bloody.

Bella ran forward, and it was going perfect until she tripped on a rock that sent her careering onto Edward. Edward's eyes closed as soon as he felt the ground beneath his back. Bella picked herself up, and elbowed Jacob in the face. It wasn't the strength of the punch that sent Jacob to the ground. It was the surprise. Edward took this as a chance to jump on Jacob and for a few seconds they rolled aimlessly on the ground. Edward sat up on top of Jacob, and started to punch Jacob's face with malevolence.

"That was holding Carlisle hostage," he said after punching Jacob's jaw.

"That was for holding Emmett hostage." Another punch. "This is for holding Jasper hostage." Another punch. "This is for holding Alice hostage." After another punch he said, "This is for harassing me." Alice coughed. Edward turned to face Alice and glared at her. Alice's eyes flickered towards Bella and back. Bella was more interested in getting Stephen back than caring if Edward hit Jacob for her or not. Bella had snuck back into the small house and took Stephen back.

"Uh. This one's for Bella." Edward said uncomfortably, punching Jacob in the jaw.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit defeat," Jacob groaned on the floor. Edward stood up with the help of Jasper. Jacob lay on the floor moaning at his fractured or broken jaw. Edward laughed and walked away.

"Psych," Jacob spat, blood dribbling from his mouth. Jacob stood on his feet again. He was interrupted by a punch to the nose and a blow to the stomach. Jacob fell onto the floor, winded.

"That was for kidnapping Stephen," Bella said lowly, and she walked over towards Alice, whose eyes were glimmering with admiration. Edward limped, and leant on Carlisle who supported him. Edward looked at Bella, and he took all of his weight off Carlisle. Edward smiled and then leant onto Bella, embracing her. Bella was shocked.

"Alice, after what she did to Jacob, do you think she's still a girl?" Edward sniffed sourly. Bella's legs were shaking as if she had run a marathon. Her heartbeat was accelerating.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear so no one could hear him. Edward collapsed onto the floor. Jasper smiled and picked Edward up and lifted him up. He threw Edward onto his back and they all walked home together.

"Why are you smiling Alice?" Bella asked in confusion a few minutes later. Alice had not stopped smiling since they had started to walk home.

"I was thinking, how awesome it is that Jasper will save me if I'm in trouble," Alice sighed happily. Bella was lost in her own thoughts. _Yes, it would be awesome if you had some kind of hero in trouble_, she thought fondly. She gazed at Edward, and his bruises and cuts. _Even though, sometimes you have to help your hero._

--

"And Jasper was so cool as well," Emmett recalled to Edward who had revived and been bandaged up.

"_You're not laying a finger on her, whilst I'm around_," Emmett imitated much to the displeasure of Jasper. Edward and Carlisle sniggered. Bella was polishing Stephen, and she smiled. It was good to have him back.

--

_Woo. Still safe. Reviews – Nearly 100 now, eeeeeeeeeeeep. If you say eeeep, it's like an excited noise. Haha. _


	24. Chapter 21: Jobs

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_I'm feeling nice so I'll update another chapter. (Although, because I have nothing better to do, I may just update another chapter later. That's if I'm a good mood though. _This was added later: YAY. 100 Reviews. I will definitely add another chapter today :P _)_

_Haha. It's killing you to find out when Bella and Edward FINALLY kiss. So basically I'm going to like throw salt in a wound and give you a taster:_

"_Truth or Dare, Eddie?" Alice teased.  
_"_Dare."  
_"_I dare you to...kiss Bella."  
_"_Sure."  
__Eeeeep much?_

_--_

"How can I continue to live like this? I had hoped when I moved here that I would have a peaceful lifestyle, never having to interact with Auntie's tenants...and here I am cooking for them," Bella muttered to herself rapidly. She wasn't happy about what had happened in the weeks that had passed. She had lived for four years a peaceful lifestyle. She went to school, went to martial arts class, went home, cooked for herself, she kept herself to herself, which benefitted her education at school and at the martial arts school as well. Bella deftly flipped a hamburger over.

"Oh, you're making hamburgers?" Carlisle asked, "Could you add an egg onto mine?" Bella nodded. She hated being disturbed whilst she cooked.

"No, you should make hamburgers with tomato and lettuce," Jasper said, walking in the kitchen. Carlisle rounded on him and they began to argue.

"Are you arguing about what to put on hamburgers?" Emmett asked," Eggs or tomato and lettuce? You seriously have no taste; it's obvious you have cheese and ketchup." Bella clenched her teeth together as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all began arguing about hamburger toppings. Bella backed away, and she felt someone behind her. She felt some kind of energy run down her back.

"Making hamburgers?" Edward sniffed at the aroma around them. He smiled at Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Bella jumped in fright and walked away from Edward.

"It's obvious you have onions and chilli sauce on hamburgers," Edward told them. He was dragged willingly into their argument. Bella couldn't stand the noise that they all made

"GET OUT!" Bella screamed at them, pushing them out and slamming the kitchen door shut. It was unbearable. Bella was at the end of her tether. Why did Edward have to join in with the commotion? Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were dazzling enough, but Edward was like the sun on a cloudy day. He was much too dazzling. And they touched, again. They had accidently brushed against each other before, but it was way too much contact with him. Bella didn't like how some kind of jolt bolted through her body whenever he touched her, no matter how short it was. His voice would send her blood sprinting through her veins. No, it wasn't love. It couldn't be. Bella smiled. She would probably only love one person. No, these feelings were because he was so dazzling and he was finding a way to convert her. He was out to get her. Bella pushed the thought of Edward temporarily out of her mind as she concentrated on her cooking.

Half an hour later, plates sat in front of them. Carlisle had an egg on his hamburger, Jasper had tomatoes and lettuces on his, Emmett had cheese and ketchup on his hamburger and Edward had chilli sauce and onions on his hamburger. Bella just ate hers plain, with bread. They all ate appreciatively.

"I got some good news," Emmett said, after he had swallowed a bite. Carlisle and Jasper looked interested. Edward was only interested in his hamburger.

"Auntie said that one of her restaurants are short-staffed and asked if we wanted to work there, it's 200 a shift, and it's only 5 hours, plus there was free food," Emmett told them. Carlisle and Jasper nodded at the offer. Edward choked on his hamburger when 'free food' was mentioned.

"And Bella will have a bit of peace whilst we're not in," Emmett smiled at Bella.

_Yes, take the jobs, then I can live my life quietly, and wither away quietly,_ she thought deeply.

"But, it's not the same if Bella doesn't cook," Edward said selfishly, "she has to cook for us!"

"Bella isn't our maid, Edward!" Jasper said loudly. Too loudly for Bella's liking. Bella shrunk in her chair.

"But...," Edward started, but he was distracted by an advert on TV, "What's a hotpot?"

Bella didn't know. Too everyone's surprise Carlisle knew what it was.

"It's a Chinese cuisine, you basically have a pot of hot water, you can flavour it with salt and whatnot, and then you put things like meat, vegetables, seafood, wontons, dumplings and such in it. It's not bad," Carlisle explained. Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward looked at him, stunned.

"My family had one, it's a kind of get together thing – our neighbours showed my parents and my parents decided that they try it with us, it was a great night," Carlisle said.

"Now that you say so, I think that I've had something like it," Emmett considered, "Like when my parents couldn't be bothered to cook they would throw stuff in a pot and simmer it and when it was cooked they'd share it out and such."

Jasper had no recollection to tell, he had never eaten much at the dinner table at his own house to know. Bella was the same; she had heard about it but had never experienced it. Edward's head hung low. He didn't have many recollections of his parents anyway; never mind eating at the dinner table.

"That's decided, we're having a hotpot," Edward said.

"We don't have a pot," Bella said flatly.

"And we haven't got anything to heat it with," Carlisle added.

"But we have to have it!" Edward said, his voice like a seven year olds.

"Okay." Bella said.

"We need ingredients," Carlisle said stubbornly. He didn't like the idea of Edward forcing extra work on Bella. Jasper and Emmett didn't like it as well. Bella was technically Auntie's niece. If Bella wanted, Bella could get them all kicked out.

"And whilst you're at it, get a pot," Edward ordered. Jasper stood up.

"Edward, stop it. That's just plain selfish," Jasper told Edward. Edward smiled.

"Get it yourself." Carlisle told Edward. Edward frowned.

"Bella, get it." Edward said towards Bella.

"Okay," Bella repeated.

"No it's not okay," Jasper said, defending Bella, "I mean - you can't expect a girl to carry a pot and ingredients by herself, do you Edward?"

Edward cursed Jasper under his breath.


	25. Chapter 22: Overspending

_Disclaimer to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_THIRD TIME TODAY (in British time of course)._

_Enjoy this._

_--_

"Its s-so cold," Edward shivered. Edward was wearing a woolly hat, his face was half-covered in a scarf and he was wearing a coat so thick it could have been a woolly mammoth to a person who had forgotten to wear their glasses. He and Bella were shopping in the local market. They had just gotten off the bus. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had taken the Volvo to Auntie's restaurant to tell them that they accept the offer.

"This markets just the same as the others I've seen," Edward told Bella.

"They have the same thing in common, they're all markets," Bella replied.

"That's true."

There was a pause.

"Do you think because of the cold that it'll snow?" Edward said softly.

"Maybe."

Bella walked to the grocer's first.

"Oh, hello." The grocer's wife greeted Bella, he then instructed her husband to turn the lights on, because the scary girl was there. She then realised that they didn't need the lights on, because of Edward.

"Oh my, aren't you handsome," she told Edward. Edward blushed slightly. Her husband walked out, and his eyes looked at Bella, then onto Edward and then onto Bella again.

"Oh, we're so happy for you, scary girl!" the grocer and his wife exclaimed.

"Can we go someplace else?" Edward mumbled.

"No, it's cheap here." Bella muttered back. They composed their faced.

"We never thought you'd find such a good-looking boyfriend!" the grocer and his wife exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?" Edward and Bella said together, their jaws dropping.

"No, he's not my..." Bella began, before a load of vegetables were shoved into her arms.

"Don't worry, looks don't matter, it's the personality that counts," the grocer said patting on Edward's arm. Edward looked uncomfortable with the kind gesture. Edward ushered Bella away before more was said.

As they walked on. Edward was attracting a lot of attention. Attention that Bella had never gotten before. Bella had always attracted attention, no matter where she went. It was the 'scared of her' attention. This type of attention was 'aw, isn't that cute?' type of attention.

They thought Edward was her boyfriend.

And because of that, they all felt the need to congratulate Bella and give her free stuff.

The news spread like wildfire.

"What do you do here?" Edward asked Bella worriedly as people felt the need to walk to Bella and applaud Bella.

"I just buy groceries here!" Bella said. Bella and Edward were dumbfounded with the people's reaction.

Bella dumped all the groceries on Edward and she ran away to hide.

Bella ran to the nearest alley and hid. She didn't want people wanting to know that she was associated with the 'handsome boy'. She reluctantly came here with him. She could have brought a pot and groceries home, no problem. She was attracting too much attention for her liking. She would have to go to the Forks Supermarket for a while, whilst it died down. No one knew her there, and it was something that haunted her for a while. She had never been, and she wondered if things were as cheap there as it said on adverts.

"I heard you're having some kind of seafood hot pot?" a seafood stall owner asked Edward.

"No, we're just having a hotpot," Edward said smiling.

"Would you like some seafood?" the owner said, smiling cunningly.

Edward sampled some crab meat and scallops, which he liked. He bought lots of them; he walked past an alley where Bella was hiding.

"Oh, we're going," Bella said happily, she then looked suspiciously at the extra bag.

"What did you buy?" Bella said slowly.

"Crab meat, King Prawns and Scallops," Edward said cheerily showing her the bag. Bella tentatively took her purse out of Edward's pocket. She opened it and saw that they only had enough for a bus fare home.

"H-How m-much d-d-did you spend?!" Bella spluttered. Edward looked into the purse and saw the mistake that he had made.

"We're going home," Bella said in a small but angry voice.

"But we haven't got the pot yet," Edward said in a bored voice.

"Whose fault is that?"

Edward didn't reply. A fleck of snow had dropped onto his nose.

"Ken, we have to get home it's snowing!" a mother said pulling her child along.

"When is daddy coming home?" the little child asked his mother. Edward smiled faintly.

"That kind of thing is sure nice," Edward said softly.

"What is?" Bella asked Edward. Edward was too immersed in his thoughts.

"It's Edward!" a girl screamed. Bella didn't get away fast enough, and she was thrown around like tennis ball in the crowd of Edward's fan girls. The groceries had the same kind of treatment. Edward stood in the middle, trying to push them away. Bella sighed and braved the crowd. He slapped Edward's money for the bus and then she left. She didn't have time to listen to girls awe over Edward, like looks absolutely mattered. Like, because Edward was absolutely god-like, his other flaws didn't matter as well. Bella snorted. Bella knew Edward more than _those_ girls.

"Leave me alone!" Edward yelled. They kept pushing closer to him. He glared at one girl and they flinched and retreated. He tried it on another girl, who went away crying.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Edward roared at them all. Soon, little by little the crowd dissolved and disappeared. Edward inhaled deeply. If only he had learned how to do that a long time ago.

"Bad day, Edward?" someone asked him. Edward sat on the wet floor, regardless of the snow and stuff on the ground. Edward didn't reply.

"Where's the scary girl?" the person persisted.

"Home. She gave up on me," Edward replied dryly, "We ran out of money, so..."

"That crowd did that much, eh?"

"You have no idea how much they do."

Edward looked up at the person he was talking to. It was a man.

"Who are you?"

"Tom, you can call me Tom."

"Oh."

No more was said for a few minutes. Edward stayed in the falling snow. He held back tears. Memories haunted him like nightmares that wouldn't go away.


	26. Chapter 23: Preparations

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_School was like always._

"You four, you'll be waiting on tables," Mr. Christie, the restaurant manager told them.

"Weren't we supposed to be working in the kitchen?" Jasper asked.

"We changed our minds. It would be should a waste if we just hid you in the kitchen. All you do is give a customer their food and smile – it's not too hard," Mr. Christie said to them.

"But, I can't deal with customers," Edward told Mr. Christie.

"Just smile," Carlisle whispered.

The first customer walked through the door.

"Hello, my name is Marie – I have a reservation..." the person called Marie told them. Jasper pushed Edward forwards.

"W-wel-c-come," Edward stuttered. He couldn't string together a simple sentence.

Emmett pushed ahead.

"Let me show you to your table," Emmett flirted.

"As expected," Jasper muttered. Carlisle stifled a snigger.

Bella was in the kitchen. She was free from the dazzling creatures, for a long time. It was good. It was very good. She ransacked the seafood selection that Edward had recklessly purchased and saw the king prawn. She fancied cooking something Asian.

"Here's your dinner – you've worked superbly," Mr. Christie said, pushing Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper into a small room, with a table filled with food.

"We should really bring back food for Bella," Carlisle said. Jasper nodded.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"It's your fault that the groceries got wrecked in the first place, and it's your fault you overspent it all on seafood," Carlisle said, "You're the one who practically forced Bella to have a hot pot and now we haven't got a pot. Don't you feel guilty for that?"

"No."

Emmett had taken several things from the table and put in a box.

"Here. This is for her. You're giving it to her."

Bella sat in her room; she had put all the things she needed to have a nice dinner. She made a table out of a large tray and several books she had packed but never intended to read. For her dinner she had fried king prawn with sour cream. Next to her plate was a pair of chopsticks and above her plate was her favourite Haagen-Dazs ice cream. She took a bite of her fried king prawn when Edward burst into her room.

"Here," Edward said holding out the box to her. "It had some food in it."

"I have my own food," Bella snapped. She was still mad at him, for the whole overspending incident.

"Is it really fun eating on your own?" Edward asked sceptically. He picked up one of her king prawns and ate it. Bella glowered at him. Edward chewed on it.

"That's nice." Edward remarked.

"I don't want your food." Bella told him, trying to usher him out.

"Fine."

"Get out."

"Sure," Edward said staring at Bella in the eyes. Bella's sat frozen. He was deliberately dazzling her, the reason unknown. Suddenly Edward was skulking out of her room. Bella looked at him, unable to contain her desire to look at him hungrily. When he closed the door, Bella returned to her dinner. She realised why Edward had walked so suddenly out of her room. He had taken her plate of fried king prawn with him.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. She later regretted this, but at least she had the Haagen-Dazs to soothe her throat after she had screamed.

--

"_Ken, we have to get home it's snowing!" a mother said pulling her child along._

"_When is daddy coming home?" the little child asked his mother. Edward smiled faintly._

"_That kind of thing is sure nice," Edward said softly. _

"Bella?" there was a soft knock on the door the next morning. It was Emmett. Bella sat up on her bed. Behind him was Jasper and Carlisle. They steadily came into Bella's room. Bella looked for Edward in the small crowd, but to her disappointment, he wasn't there.

Sensing Bella about to ask Jasper said, "Edward's not here. He left early."

"Bella, we're here to tell you that we're thankful for you cooking for us," Emmett started. Jasper hissed about getting to the point to Emmett.

"We're sorry for pressuring you to make a hotpot for us, we're apologising for Edward as well." Emmett said to Bella. Bella was surprised.

"I don't mind..." Bella began. Emmett sat on the bed beside Bella and held up his hand.

"I don't know much about Edward, but a lot happened with his family," Emmett told Bella. "Edward knows that it's a get together thing and wants it because he hasn't had the experience of eating with his family much."

"Same here," Jasper said gloomily, "I know it isn't a big deal for you, Bella, but getting together at the dinner table means a lot to me. I can't remember the last time I've eaten happily with my family."

"Heck, has Edward actually ever eaten with his family?" Carlisle asked Jasper. Jasper shrugged. Bella took all this in. She was sorry that Edward hadn't the chance to eat with his family, but it was something out of her control. However, she could help build some memories for him. Not because she liked him – because she thought that everyone should remember eating something happily. She motioned for the three boys to leave her room and she slid off her bed. She got dressed, and looking out of the window she saw that she needed some extra layers. Like the day at the market, it was snowing.

--

Edward was pulling carrots out from the ground. He was sweating, but he didn't want to take his coat off because of the snow. He pulled the carrot out and landed on the soft ground.

"You sure a good help," Tom said happily. Edward grumbled under his breath. "Do you like carrots?" he added looking at Edward and the way he had thrown the carrot in the basket.

"I hate them," Edward answered truthfully.

"I only know that because the scary girl carefully picks out carrots, and she said it to me once. She is always considerate of everyone's likes and dislikes."

"You could say that," Edward said, pulling out another carrot.

--

Bella searched in the market. There were no pots that she found suitable. She waited in the bus line for the bus into Port Angeles for the pot. She had a black card in her purse, which she rarely used. It was something that her Auntie had given to her. Her Auntie had left it in a book in her room, and Bella was free to use it whenever she felt like it. Bella thought that this may be a suitable time to withdraw some money, but there was no ATM in the market.

--

"Hello, Brandon residence," Alice said into the phone.

She heard who was on the other end and she nearly dropped the phone.

"Jasper?" she said as calm as she could. She listened hard into the phone.

"Yes. I have went camping," Alice said. She didn't know why Jasper was asking.

"You want to borrow what?"

--

Bella walked around. She had rarely come to Port Angeles. She had only been once or twice and that had been a long time ago. Bella had no time to lose; she went on a quest to find the right pot.

--

Edward finished pulling out potatoes for Tom. Tom handed him a large bag of vegetables for the hotpot.

"If you ever want vegetables again, my fields always are here for you," Tom said happily, smiling at Edward. Edward smiled back, turning his back on Tom and walking in the direction of the bus stop to home.

"Eat your vegetables!"

"No!"

Edward was tall enough to look over a wall and see the commotion. A mother was telling her child to eat her vegetables whilst the father smiled at the wife. Edward sighed. If only he had the chance.

--

Alice rang the doorbell at the mansion. She was holding a portable stove, which Jasper had asked her for.

Jasper answered the door, and when he saw Alice he smiled.

"Here you go Jasper," Alice said handing over the portable stove. Jasper took it and was surprised that she could lift the thing by herself.

"Thank you," Jasper said, giving Alice a swift kiss on the cheek, and he closed the door. On one side, Alice was bright red and streaming with happiness. On the other side, Jasper was blushing with what he just did. Carlisle and Emmett were smirking at Jasper, but they didn't know what he had just done. Jasper wasn't going to tell them – they'd go on about it for the few weeks if he did. Jasper opened the door again and Alice was still there.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice nodded, and stepped inside the mansion.

--

Bella carried the heavy pot through the market to the other bus stop. It was heavy. She finally reached the bus stop, but the bag snapped. It had taken her ages to find the right pot, and then look at its quality and its warranty.

"Ughhh," Bella moaned and she clambered to pick her pot up. It was no use, the snow itself was disagreeing with her, and she slipped around.

"Need any help?" a person asked, and soon the pot was lifted up. Bella was then lifted up. She looked at the person who helped her. It was Edward. Edward had waited a long time for a bus. He was considering walking home when he saw Bella. Bella thanked Edward.

"How did you afford the pot?" Edward asked suspiciously, he saw the dollars sticking out of Bella's pocket.

Bella smiled. She delved in her pocket and pulled out her card. Edward nearly dropped the vegetables in his arms.

"You...you...have a...oh, my...card?" Edward said, his incoherent words not forming a proper sentence.

"Shh!" Bella shushed loudly. The last thing she needed people to know is that she had a card.

"You used it for this?" Edward asked emotionally.

"Shut up."

"You are pretty strange, Bella Swan."

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Bella snapped, grabbing the pot back. Edward took it from her.

"Hey, let me hold that for you," Edward taking the pot from her. Bella took the vegetables from him and together, forgetting the bus, they walked home.

And to home was a long distance to walk.


	27. Chapter 24: Hotpot

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_ICT again. –Sings- 3 more chapters until something happens. Review please :P_

"I wonder where those two are." Jasper said aloud. Carlisle lay on the sofa, not daring to cook himself, and moaning in hunger.

"I brought my stove as well," Alice complained, pacing in the living room.

"I think we should look for them," Emmett suggested. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper agreed and then clambered around to get something warm to wear.

As they opened the door, they saw two figures sprawled on the driveway.

Jasper ran towards them.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, seeing Bella, and then realising the person next to her was Edward.

"Edward decided to walk home," Bella muttered, her feet unable to walk anymore.

"You walked home with me, you could have easily taken the bus," Edward mumbled, pushing the blame back on Bella. Bella had no strength to retaliate. Emmett and Carlisle helped Edward into the house. Jasper and Alice helped Bella.

Edward finally stirred, his eyes opening. Bella lay on the sofa next to him, her eyes closed.

Edward was immediately handed a hot cup of chocolate. The heat burned his hand, but he drank it quickly. Bella's eyes finally popped open.

"Thank God," Jasper said, handing her a cup of steaming chocolate.

"You both actually had us scared there," Carlisle said. Edward and Bella felt a large blanket over them.

"A letter came for you," Emmett told Bella, handing her the envelope that had arrived, mysteriously after they had gotten Edward and Bella inside the house. Bella had never received mail like this before. It was handwritten. Making sure that she wasn't going to be disturbed whilst she read it she opened it carefully. She unfolded it. It was a short letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hear that you've used your card and withdrawn some money._

_I am so proud of you. I never thought that you'd use it, even once. Don't forget, that it is your card to use and no one else's. I don't care how much you spend, just as long as you spend it wisely._

_Love from,_

_Auntie._

Bella smiled and folded it up.

"We'll cook tonight," Carlisle said smiling.

"We don't want to trouble you, seeing as you've only just revived," Emmett said smiling.

"Did I give you the wrong impression?" Bella asked lowly, "I just to happen to love cooking!"

Bella bounded into the kitchen and Alice went to help her. There were several bangs and chaos before Alice left the kitchen with a weak smile.

"I don't know a thing about cooking," Alice said, blushing.

--

A delicious aroma lured, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward into the dining room. In front of them was the hot pot, and there were several vegetables, meat and seafood around it. Bella was just finished cooking several items of food.

There were also condiments.

"Don't touch anything," Bella warned, "apart from those two plates." She pointed towards the two plates with the cooked food. There were chopsticks and the specially crafted chopsticks for Emmett and Alice.

Edward ignored her and grabbed chopsticks in the pot to put something raw in.

"No!" Bella exclaimed, snatching the chopsticks back. "I asked you not to touch. You can't you those chopsticks to put something raw in."

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"Food poisoning. If you want to have Salmonella or whatever bacteria in your food, then it's up to you. But, I doubt Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett would be happy if you food poisoned them."

Edward recoiled. Bella had a point and then he happily let Bella do all the cooking.

"Don't put any carrots in!" Edward said, unhappy that he wasn't allowed to put anything in.

"Everyone else likes carrots," Bella said heavily. Edward glared at Bella.

"I'll put some meat in for you then," Bella told him, unable to look up. Edward smiled happily.

At long last, everyone was fed.

"That hotpot thing is different," Jasper mused. Jasper smiled and relaxed in his seat. Alice and Bella were cleaning. Edward smiled.

"It was something I'd never forget," Edward said. Carlisle looked up.

"It was something perfect for the cold weather," Carlisle said. Alice and Bella came into the dining room carrying fruit.

"After meals, you should really have fruit," she said, more to Edward than the rest. Edward hadn't really eaten any vegetables. He preferred eating the meat and seafood. He scowled every time he was told to eat his vegetables. It brought back memories for Bella, she had always hated her vegetables as a child but as she grew up it didn't bother her much. Edward must have missed out on being told off for not eating his vegetables. Carlisle was compassionate towards Edward. Carlisle had come into the mansion, his family keeping in contact, sending money to him. Edward had no one. All Edward had was his fans. Even Jasper sometimes had their parents, and as for Bella, her auntie doted on her. He didn't know much about Bella's parents – she had never mentioned them.

"I better get going," Alice said, putting on her coat. Jasper stood up too.

"I'll drive you home," he said quickly. He blushed and he also, put on a coat. They left the room. Emmett retired to his room and Edward went to have a shower. Carlisle and Bella were left in the living room. There was an awkward silence. Carlisle took the last slice of orange and ate it. Between bites, Carlisle considered asking Bella about her parents.

"Bella, what are your parents like?" Carlisle had asked thoughtlessly. He took a large bite of orange to shut himself up.

"They're nice." Bella answered quietly, "They live in Phoenix."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They're called, Charlie and Renee."

"Oh."

"What about your family?" Bella asked in return.

"My parents are called Andrew and Holly and I have 3 brothers," Carlisle smiled, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"So it wasn't hard to..." Carlisle began

"Hard to?"

"Seclude yourself."

"Seclude?"

"Bella, it wouldn't be hard to open up once in a while would it?" Carlisle said. Bella didn't reply. It was something she avoided answering, for the past four years. It was an action that she had stopped doing since that day. She hadn't realised that she had kept herself to herself that badly. By the time she had taken the plate into the kitchen, thrown away the peels, cleaned the plate and walked back into the living room, Carlisle was gone.

Bella sat, and took out the letter from her pocket.

And for the first time in a long time, a tear dropped onto the letter, smudging the ink.


	28. Chapter 25: Weekend plans

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Ooohhhhh...ICT again, and today is World Peace Day. But there's no peace where Bella and Edward are concerned (2 chapters!) Reviews appreciated :P_

_--_

School had finally finished for the weekend. This was a relief to Bella, who had adapted a fixed lifestyle since Carlisle told her to open up. She barely spoke. She barely smiled. All she did was wake up, go to school, come home, cook, go to bed and then the routine would start over again. Now all she'd skip the school charade, only replacing it when the boys needed feeding, but she would bring her own food into her own room.

Nobody but Carlisle knew the reason for this, the rest were just glad that Bella went about her chores as well. They daren't talk to her in case she'd snap and they'd suffer a house cleaning crisis again. Carlisle on the other hand was genuinely concerned. So when, Bella received a letter about the holiday he looked over her shoulder and tried to convince her to go. Carlisle then told Emmett and Edward about the idea, Jasper was last to know.

"We could invite Alice to come along," Carlisle whispered to Jasper, Jasper seemed to go forward with the holiday. Edward and Emmett wanted to go as soon as Carlisle told them

There was however, a problem.

Bella was much more reluctant. Bella had no inclination to go on holiday, so Carlisle pulled the trigger. On the day before they were due to leave, Bella lay on the bed.

"Bella!" she heard someone shriek outside her door

"Alice?" Bella asked, her bedroom door slammed open. Bella squinted against the bright light.

"Bella. You. Are. Coming." Alice said to her curtly. She dragged a large suitcase and ransacked Bella's wardrobe. She pulled out several garments out which Bella had never worn and threw them haphazardly into the suitcase.

"No, I'm not," Bella said stubbornly, getting out of her bed. She started to throw the clothes Alice had threw in the suitcase back into the wardrobe. Alice stopped what she was doing and she dropped the clothes. Alice fell onto her knees.

"Alice?" Bella asked worriedly. She ran to Alice's side, and she lay a hand on Alice's arm. Alice violently threw it off. Bella looked at Alice's face. Her eyes had welled up, Alice furiously moved a hand over her eyes wiping all evidence that she wanted to cry.

"Alice, don't tell me you're crying because I'm not going on some random holiday?" Bella said, stifling half a laugh, but she was stricken.

"Please, Bella. Do you realise that if you don't go, no one can go either?" Alice whispered.

"Well, you can hang out with us," Bella smiled, reaching out for Alice. Alice slapped her hand away.

"Do you realise how long I've wanted a chance like this?" Alice said, forcing herself not to cry, gritting her teeth.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, her eyebrows rising. Alice looked up and nodded. A small tear fell down her cheek as she nodded.

"Argh. Alice you're going to kill me one day," Bella growled, throwing the clothes into the suitcase. Alice was confused and then she understood.

"Thank you Bella!" Alice exclaimed, hugging her so tightly that Bella struggled to breathe.

"I'm doing this for you," Bella muttered. She packed a backpack for the journey.

--

"Where are we exactly going?" Alice asked Jasper on the way to the hangar.

"Some island near Italy," Jasper replied happily. They were sitting in a large limo, and they were to go to an island resort near the coast of Italy. It was Bella's Auntie's resort. They had taken the Thursday and the Friday off to go and they were going to return on early Monday morning.

"Have you ever been?" Alice asked Bella excitedly.

"Yes. When I was younger, I expect that it's different now, Auntie can't resist adding some things onto it," Bella remarked, as she plugged her iPod into her ears. A calm rush of music, erasing the gushing of happiness from the rest of them. Carlisle had never left the state before and as for the rest, the nearest to Italy they had been was the Spaghetti Bolognese that Bella made. She picked up a novel and started to read it avidly. This was to the surprise of the rest in the limo. None of them had stretched out to understand Bella to realise that she was a reader. Bella knew that Jasper and Carlisle were readers as well, even though Carlisle was much better at drawing and Jasper was more like a researcher – his speciality being history. Edward was a musician, and Emmett was a flirt. Emmett lived, breathed women, but there was the occasional time when the Volvo broke down and he would fix it so that it would be running in no time. Bella didn't really have a talent, all she did was read. Bella was more of a fighter, a martial arts expert. Huh, but where would that get her in life?

"Miss Swan, we're here now," the driver said, almost pompously. Bella nodded, and motioned for everyone else to get out of the limo. They were surprised that they weren't going to an airport. Bella used a key to open the doors. With the help of the two pilots she managed to push the doors of the hangar open. The pilots hadn't been able to get in as they needed the key. What awaited Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett was an utter and complete surprise. Never had they anticipated a private jet.

"Luke, Stuart," Bella said briskly, "Help with the luggage please,"

They nodded and helped Alice in particular who had packed two suitcases of clothes for the holiday. Everyone was wearing scarves as the snow drifted around them. Bella supervised everyone getting on the plane. She then signalled for the pilots that it was save to go. The limo pulled away and drove off. Bella clambered onto the plane and it closed behind her.

_Could all passengers please put on their seatbelts, we're taking off. Thank you._

Bella sat next to Alice, who was disgruntled about the current seating arrangements; Edward had grabbed the first opportunity to grab a seat next to Jasper to irritate Alice. It worked.

Bella had no patience to listen to Alice talking to Jasper over the seats, and Alice complaining to her. She plugged her iPod again and raised the volume. She delved into her bag, and pulled out her book.

There were going to be a break after every four hours of flying, give or take half an hour. For the first four hours of flying, everything was relatively calm. Everyone enjoyed their comfortable seats. Emmett and Carlisle were playing chess. Jasper was talking to Alice, and Edward was sleeping.

They descended, and they landed in a deserted field. The pilots went out and checked the engines. Emmett and Carlisle stood up, stretching and yawning. Edward had just woken up and he had no need to wish to stand up and stayed sitting down, causing Alice to get more irritating.

"Edward..." Alice started.

"No."

"Please..."

"No."

Alice fumed.

"Jasper is mine only," Edward said, holding Jasper close to him. Too close for Jasper. Jasper tried to get out of his grip.

"Besides, I'm not letting you sit alone with Jasper, who knows what you'll do to his pure, untainted soul?" Edward said to Alice. Alice was surpassed red with fury. She was mauve with anger. It was not a good sign. Edward let go of Jasper.

Bella was oblivious to it all. Her novel had entranced her. She loved it. Edward turned around in his seat.

"Wuthering Heights," he smirked, reading the title. Bella, listening to her iPod couldn't hear him properly. She was paying too much attention to her book. In a fluid movement her book out snatched out of her fingers. The sudden jarring of the engine coming to life, the removal of her book and the pilot's voice startled Bella.

Bella removed her earphones.

"Give that back," she snarled. Edward simply closed the book, to Bella's rage. She had lost the page.

"Why are you reading this anyway? It's so pessimistic," Edward stated. Bella glowered at him.

"It shows you what people are capable of, when they're so absorbed in love, judgement overrides every other sense." Bella summarised.

"Meaning it's a hate story," Edward said, summarising Bella's summary.

"No. It's a love story."

"It is _not._"

"The everlasting love of Heathcliff and Catherine makes it count as a love story," Bella snapped. Edward opened a page and quoted a part of the book.

"'May you not rest, as long as I am living?' Does that sound like love to you?" Edward retorted. They were safely in the air and able to move around. Bella took her seatbelt off and stood in the space in front of Edward. She took the book back and quoted,

"'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and, if all else remained and he were annihilated, the Universe would turn into an almighty stranger.'" She recited. Edward was stunned by her memory of the quote, "That sound like hate?"

"At the end of the day, Heathcliff was pure evil towards everyone else. That's not love to me," Edward declared to her. Jasper taking the chance to move, sat next to Alice in the row behind.

"So what is love to you?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Love is..." Edward began, "being complete with someone else. The feeling that without that person you'd be empty. And love for me is being to love eternally, and seeing past all flaws, and seeing the perfect things about that person."

Bella was astounded. She never knew that Edward felt so strongly about that particular feeling. It was almost as similar as she put it.

She frowned as she saw Jasper and Alice sat innocently next to each other. She miserably sat next to Edward who took it to prod her every so often whilst she read.


	29. Chapter 26: Angelo Island

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer, Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Possibly my favourite chapter so far, and as you see, more romance between Bella and Edward (1 chapter until I have you SCREAMING.) _

_I think I'll shut up now. Oh, and remember to review._

_NOW I'll shut up and let you read. _

_--_

"Wow. This is so awesome," Alice breathed as they stepped off the plane. The sun hit them immediately. They were wearing sweaters, from the cold in Forks, which now looked like a bad idea.

"Auntie owns this?" Carlisle asked incredulously. The island seemed to stretch out for miles.

"Welcome to Angelo Island," Bella mumbled. She dragged her luggage to the limo. The pilots were to stay as long as Bella and her company were staying. They also helped to bring the luggage to the limo. Edward couldn't understand. How much money did the Swans actually have?

They were immediately driven to a private villa on the island which was near the resort. They were also allowed access to all resort facilities, which everyone was happy about. Because they had arrived with Bella, they were allowed anything they wanted free of charge.

"Why's it called Angelo Island?" Jasper asked curiously.

"After my late uncle. This was his island, and he spent most of his life working on it. Now my Auntie runs it," Bella explained in the limo. It was good that the windows of the limo were tinted darkly, not letting any sunlight in, and the air conditioning was on, so despite their winter attire, they were relatively cool.

Finally they reached the villa, Bella had a new ring of keys and she opened the door swiftly. It was cool inside, and it was probably half the size of the mansion at home.

"Two to a room," Bella said calmly. Alice was dragged by Bella to a room they were going to share. There was no way Bella was going to share a room with Edward.

After everything was moved in, and after a change of clothes, they were headed down to the resort.

Emmett was immediately infatuated with the hostess. The hostess blushed at Emmett. Emmett turned around to the rest of the group and said something like, "I think I'm in love."

The hostess was flirting outrageously with Emmett and truly like Emmett, he fell for every charm she threw at him. Emmett was falling for her, like a meteorite fell out of the sky.

Bella glared at the hostess. The hostess looked at Emmett and then to Bella and she cracked a smile. She carried on with her work, her mind on Bella.

Edward had turned his attention to the large pool. He took his top and shoes off, leaving his swimming trunks on. He stood on the side, embracing to dive. He then stretched his arms and stood on the balls of his feet. Before he could dive properly, he felt two hands forcefully push him in. Edward squirmed in the water and fought his way up. He spat a mouthful of water out and wiped his eyes. When his vision finally came back to him, he could see Jasper suppressing a laugh and Alice looking innocent. Too innocent. Edward pulled himself out of the pool and headed towards Alice. He embraced her in a hug.

"Edward you're wet!" Alice squealed under his grip. Jasper glowered at Edward.

"So are you," Edward said, glaring at Alice. Edward not wasting any time this time dived into the pool and swam to the other side. Bella had already placed herself underneath large parasols and was reading. Edward stood comfortably in the pool on the edge.

"Bella," Edward called. Bella didn't even flinch.

"Bella," Edward replied in a more choked voice. Bella looked up.

"What?" she replied icily.

"Come here."

"And what? Have you pull me in the pool? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very, now come here."

Bella scoffed and kept reading.

"Bella!" Edward said, feinting drowning. His arms flailing and his legs kicking frantically.

"Edward?" Bella asked worriedly, suddenly at the poolside.

"Ha." Edward pulled himself up. Bella was leaning over the edge, "You are quite clever, but still I got you here,"

Bella gave him a contemptuous look and began to return to her deck chair. Edward grabbed her arm quickly.

"Bella...we're on holiday, not at school." Edward said, smiling, his teeth flashing at her. Bella couldn't look at him, if she looked she'd be dazzled. She tried yanking her hand away, but Edward had an iron grip. She was forced to turn around. His face was inches from hers. He lunged forward, his cheek brushing against Bella's cheek, turning it scarlet. His arm was around Bella. With one soft tug Edward had Bella holding onto him. Her waist in his arms, her legs around his waist. Bella was spluttering.

"Don't you dare drop me," she warned, Edward let his grip slide and Bella screamed. Bella pulled out his hair in retaliation. Edward let Bella slide further in the water, soaking her legs. Her shorts were inches away from the surface of the water. Bella knew that Edward won't let her go. So she had to force him. She used all her might to kick at Edward's abdomen. This came to him as a mixture of shock and pain. Edward let go of Bella, which soaked her body. If there was one thing Bella was awfully bad it, it was swimming. Bella's head bobbed under the water.

Edward was stunned. Bella couldn't swim? Her body was kicking in all directions, making it hard to approach her. He braved the pain, and pulled her to the surface. He pulled her onto the poolside. Frantically he climbed onto the concrete ground. Then he noticed something.

Bella wasn't breathing.

Edward was scared, people were already looking, he had to administer CPR or Bella would die. And then Edward would be a murderer. Thump, thump, thump, thump, he pounded against her heart.

He tried listening for breathing. Oddly, he could feel Bella's heart racing.

"Get up," Edward said angrily. Bella's eyes flickered open. Bella spluttered and started gulping at the air.

"You're not the only one who can pretend they're dead," Bella replied darkly after she was done.

"Want me to throw you in the pool?"

"No!" Bella suddenly scrambled to her feet, her face wild with worry, "I can't swim!"

Bella then grabbed her book and ran away to the villa.

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were sitting in a room. Carlisle and Jasper were going to go in the hot springs, Alice was going to go into the spa.

"It's nice here," Alice commented before leaving Jasper and Carlisle.

"Yeah." Jasper said absently.

"You seriously like her, don't you?" Carlisle teased.

"Yes. I don't know." Jasper replied. Carlisle looked sceptical for a second, Jasper answered what Carlisle was thinking, and "it's kind of new. She's giving me some kind of feeling I've never experienced before."

Carlisle nodded and they both headed towards the hot springs.

Emmett slammed against the wall. He was stuck in an intense tangle of passion. He yearned, he desired, he craved more. The hostess stared at Emmett, and went through his hair. She kissed his neck. Emmett breathed down her neck. The hostess suddenly pulled away.

"I have to go," she said dramatically.

"But..." Emmett protested. The hostess drew out a hotel card.

"3am, Room 301."


	30. Chapter 27: Truth or Dare

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Language warning of course. _

_Stuck in ICT again, but that can't be helped. I'm just going to let you read now._

_--_

That night, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Alice went out clubbing. They bounced from various clubs to other clubs. Emmett didn't join them, he claimed he had an awful headache and was going to sleep it off, when really he was getting ready for Serafina.

They came home, with their adrenaline rushing. Edward ransacked the alcohol cabinet and pulled out several bottles of vodka.

"You dare!" Bella started to say.

"What scared?" Edward teased.

"No." Bella replied sourly taking one bottle. Edward smiled. Carlisle decided that he'd go upstairs instead of get wasted downstairs.

It was 1am in the morning and Emmett heard stirring.

Carlisle thought it would be better not to wake Emmett and Carlisle went about his usual business before crashing onto his pillows. Carlisle blamed jet lag.

"Truth or dare." Edward announced. "Want to play?"

Jasper and Alice shrugged. They decided to play. Bella was last to say she was going to play. Bella opened her bottle of vodka and was knocking it back like it was water. Alice was taking little sips. Jasper had only taken a few swigs. Edward hadn't touched the alcohol at all.

He got his bottle of vodka and spun in on the table in front of them. It pointed at Bella.

"Truth or dare?" Edward asked, his eyes fixed on Bella.

"Dare."

"I dare you to finish that vodka off."

Bella laughed. She finished it off.

"Impressive," Edward said, taking her bottle.

"What's life without a little risk?" said Bella, smiling. Bella spun her empty bottle around. It faced Jasper.

"Truth or Dare?" Bella asked him. Jasper considered his options.

"Truth."

"Do you love Alice in any way?" Bella asked snidely. Alice stiffened. Jasper didn't reply.

"I don't think that I have to clarify an answer that everybody seems to know," answered Jasper carefully. Alice blushed. The effects of alcohol were taking over Bella. Her mind was clumsy. Alice had lots of hers left. Edward had drunk about half a bottle and Jasper had two-thirds left. Jasper daren't drink anymore, he wanted to remember what exactly happened. Jasper spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" Jasper asked her sweetly.

"Truth."

"Chicken." Edward had muttered. Bella laughed. Alice's brow furrowed. She looked at the now empty bottle in Edward's hand.

"Do you think Edward is a jerk?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes."

Bella and Jasper laughed aloud. Alice buried her head deep into Jasper's chest. Alice sat up and spun the bottle.

"Truth or Dare, Eddie?" Alice crooned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss Bella."

"Sure."

Bella wasn't sure what to do or say. Edward stumbled drunkenly from one side of the room to the other, he plonked himself next to Bella.

Edward laughed before his lips made contact with Bella's. When their lips made the slightest bit of contact, it felt like everything fell into place. Bella was half-shocked. She tried pushing him off, but he was too heavy. She gave up, her self-control was dying, her arms around his neck and soon she was kissing him back. It made her feel faint, but she was enjoying it too much. His lips were soft, but she could feel something from deep inside, like a monster yearning to break free. Edward was shocked at his actions, but it felt so right. He could have pulled away, but he didn't want do, he didn't intend to. It was something he had been scared of since that afternoon, wondering if he had to do mouth-to-mouth. He never thought that he'd enjoy it like this. She pulled away and gasped. Bella's head fell onto Edward's as she succumbed to jet lag. Before Edward lost his battle with consciousness he saw Jasper leaving the living room with Alice.

Never again was he going to drink alcohol. Never again.

--

It was 2.45am. Emmett opened his eyes. Carlisle was sleeping soundly next to him. Emmett, didn't really feel the jet lag. The adrenaline of what he was about to do was keeping him awake. Emmett didn't understand it himself. He didn't know why he got in these crazy situations for women. He didn't know why he liked older women. Maybe because they had the experience, and they made Emmett feel important. Emmett crept out of the bedroom. Next door, was Jasper and the room next to it was Alice. Where were Edward and Bella? His question was soon answered as he crept downstairs. Bella was lying on Edward's chest, and Edward's head was on Bella's neck. It looked sweet, had not for the creepiness surrounding Bella being there. He had no time to wait, it was nearly 2.50am.

The hotel was dead. There was no sound. Drunken guests were the only ones that accompanied him in the elevator, luckily none of them had to go to the third floor. He stopped at the third floor and looked for room 301. Luckily it was there. He opened the room with the room key. The door clicked open.

He moved closer into the room, and there was something slumped on the floor. Thinking it was Serafina, he edged closer. Then he saw that the body on the floor wasn't Serafina. It wasn't even a woman. That wasn't the reason why Emmett was so shocked.

The body on the floor wasn't even alive.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. "CALL 911!"

Emmett ran into the hall and started yelling.

"THERE'S BEEN A MURDER! CALL 911!"

There were a rush of banging doors and people complaining. They were wondering if it was a hoax. Emmett was more frantic in finding some kind of help. The elevator doors opened and as if by magic there were security.

"There's been a murder – call the police!" Emmett tried to tell them. They didn't understand what he meant. He dragged the security man into the room and showed him the body. The security guard paled and spoke rapid Italian into his walkie-talkie.

Emmett was trembling, never had he ever seen a dead body in his life, and he had never wanted to see one.

He then realised that on the resort, there probably were no police. And secondly, he realised that 911 was only helpful in the States.

It's funny how a murder messes with your head.

--

_Review please?_


	31. Chapter 28: Murder on the 3rd floor

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_In ICT. Again. Review please?_

Bella stirred. Her head was uncomfortably on the armrest and her back was aching. Edward lay next to her, his was head lolling as he dreamt vividly. He smiled in his sleep and woke up with a start as his head drooped. Edward groaned as he was pulled out a very good dream. His head was banging with a hangover. Bella woke up with a start as well; not remembering what had happened after the alcohol had kicked in. It was a good thing though, because maybe she didn't want to know. Maybe it was best it was left alone. Edward held his head in his hands, the pain of the headache succumbing him into darkness, also his body was stiff from the uncomfortable position he had been in. He looked at Bella, and Bella looked at him. It was a relief that they hadn't done something they'd later regret. Edward groaned in pain again as the throbbing pain of a headache hit him again.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much," Bella scolded Edward, before her headache kicked in. She could hear some random ringing in her ears. She moaned in pain as well.

"Neither should have you," Edward retorted. Bella glared at him, and walked over to the balcony overlooking the island. Edward joined her and together they watched the sunrise.

"It's so beautiful here," Edward sighed, the wind blowing through his hair. Bella's long, brunette hair was swaying in the morning breeze.

"My uncle told me, that this house was specially built here because you could see the sun rise and the sun set every day, and my auntie loved watching the sun rise and the sun set. He actually bought this island for her on their wedding anniversary," Bella smiled, memories flooding back.

"Wow." Edward said, "Do you have an island?"

"No," Bella smiled, "My dad has one, but I never wanted one. I preferred the wide screen TVs and the gory DVDs."

Edward looked at Bella with a gobsmacked impression. Edward then looked away from her.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"It must be nice, having parents giving you whatever you want," Edward sighed. Bella tried to press him for more on what he meant, when there was a violent knocking on the door. Bella ran over and opened it, when Emmett fell on her. Emmett was trembling from head to toe, his face pale as a sheet, and his eyes bulging. His voice was raspy and he was ripping his hair out hysterically. Bella half-carried him to a sofa.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

"There's been, there's been a murder, a murder at the hotel," Emmett tried to say to her. Edward looked at him.

"You killed someone?" Edward asked incredulously. Emmett shook his head.

"I found the body!" Emmett cried, grabbing at Edward. Edward tried to loosen Emmett's hands, "It was horrible, I opened the door, I walked in, I saw him lying on the floor, covered in...blood," Emmett said, clasping his fingers tightly, so that his knuckles were white.

"Blood?" Bella said lightly, Edward tapped her shoulder and glared at her. Bella swallowed the multitude of questions she wanted to ask Emmett. They sat in an awkward silence. A knock broke the silence and Bella skipped towards the door and hesitantly opened it.

"Hello, we're investigating the murder of Paolo Donatella, is Emmett McCarty in?" a female officer asked Bella.

"Investigation?" Bella said, her eyes shining, Edward, walked towards Bella and pulled her away.

"Investigation?" Edward asked, staring hard at the female officer. The female officer smiled weakly at Edward's stony glare.

"It's just a follow-up question and answer session, we don't think he's the murderer," she said, losing all confidence.

"We've confirmed time of death to be much earlier than when Mr. McCarty was on camera in the elevator," the male officer said to Edward.

"That means that if Emmett doesn't really want to answer any questions he doesn't have to," Edward said knowingly.

"Yes, but...if he knew any information about the murder..." the male officer started before Edward cut through,

"But you just said that the time of death is much earlier than Emmett getting into the elevator."

"Yes, but..."

"That means that the murderer could have gotten away before Emmett had even left here."

"I know, but..."

"Thanks for visiting, bye."

Edward slammed the door, and glowered at Bella.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"You're making out they _you're_ the murderer with your fascination with the murder," Edward retorted and then looked at Emmett's terrified figure.

Bella headed upstairs. She showered. She changed. She walked out of the door, not listening to Edward soothe Emmett and walked towards the resort.

"What happened?" Alice asked walking down the stairs with Jasper and looking at Emmett.

"He found a dead body at the resort," Edward told her and Jasper.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked cheerily. Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked at her and there was a silent understanding.

--

Bella walked onto the third floor and asked if she could go into the crime scene.

"No, it's still a crime scene," a forensic scientist said to her.

"Shame," Bella said, ducking under the tape, "I'm in charge of this place when my Aunt's not here." Nothing but anticipation prepared for Bella when she saw the blood pool. The body had long been removed, but the blood interested Bella anyway. She put on latex gloves and then knelt next to the blood pool.

"So what happened here?" Bella said. The forensic scientists were reluctant to answer, but they finally said, "Murder."

Bella nodded once and looked closely at the blood pool. So they were playing ball were they? Bella smiled and she looked at the place surrounding the blood pool. If the sun hadn't just risen, throwing light into the whole room, then Bella wouldn't have seen it. There, on her right was something under the bed, shining in the morning light. Bella had a mean fastball.

"Well..." Bella said, reaching out for the thing underneath, and tentatively pulling it out with a finger. She saw what it was and held it up, "That's a shame, because someone left a blood-stained knife for you to find."


	32. Chapter 29: Kidnap

_Disclaimer to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. In ICT. Review please?_

"You found a what?" said Alice in shock.

"A knife," said Bella happily, "It was covered in blood and flesh on it still."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Alice, you need to stop believing what everybody says, including Jasper. No matter how many books he reads to clarify this; unicorns do not exist," said Bella, rolling her eyes.

"They don't?" said Alice, rolling in her deckchair. Bella answered by raising an eyebrow. She lathered another layer of sun cream and then smiled as she walked to the other side of the pool where Jasper sat talking to Edward.

"Excuse me, would you like to play with us?" a pretty girl asked the person on Bella's right. Bella looked up from her novel and saw that it was Emmett.

"No, thank you." Replied Emmett wearily. The girls walked away with a frown. Emmett could be heard from the other side of the pool. But even if they couldn't hear what the girls had said, the faces of the girls he had declined to said it all. Edward, Jasper and Alice knew what Emmett had done.

"Emmett said no to girls?" Edward asked in deep shock to Jasper. Jasper looked astonished back at Edward.

"I think so. They definitely look rejected," Jasper said logically. Alice's jaw dropped. On Emmett's side of the pool, Bella and Carlisle looked stunned at Emmett.

"What has the dead body done to you?"Carlisle said, shaking Emmett's limp body, which was slumped in the deckchair.

"I can't see the point in chasing after other girls. Serafina is the one."

"That's sick. Her husband's just been killed," Bella retorted, returning to her book. Emmett glared at her.

"You're one to talk," Emmett said angrily. He took the book out of Bella's fingers and looked at the title. "Death du jour, what kind of title is that?"

"A crime mystery title," Bella snapped before snatching her book back. Carlisle let out a low whistle.

"Calm down, you two." Carlisle warned. Bella stood up.

"Paolo Donatello was a great man, what Serafina did to him and you is absolutely twisted Emmett and you know it." Bella snarled. Edward, Jasper and Alice all looked at the scene taking place at the other side of the pool. Carlisle was shocked too.

"What happens between Serafina and me; stays between Serafina and me," replied Emmett, standing up also. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle didn't know what to expect. Bella and Emmett had never had a fight before. Emmett was usually on Bella's side and Bella was usually on Emmett's side. They couldn't understand what was going on between the pair of them.

"Auntie thought that this trip would be a treat for all of us, and by treat she didn't mean hooking up with the hostess!"

"Hooking up? We're not even together!"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I thought your Aunt wanted you to live at her mansion so that you could become a lady. By becoming a lady, I don't think she would have wanted you to be all over Edward."

Edward blushed as his name was dragged into the row.

"All over Edward? That's likely." Bella scoffed.

"Doesn't look like it." Emmett said slyly, the image of Bella and Edward sleeping next to each other on the sofa crept into his mind.

"Shut up," Bella said, shoving Emmett in the arm. The tone of her voice let all the frustration he had out and he pushed her back.

Emmett was so into the fight that he didn't realise how close to the pool they were standing. Bella was so angry that she realised too late that when she was falling, she was falling into the pool.

There was a resounding splash.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be like that." Emmett said tiredly as Bella flailed in the water. Her head bobbed under the water and it stayed there. The lifeguard was off-duty and Edward suddenly realised why Bella didn't resurface.

There was another splash as Edward dived into the pool. In a few seconds he had swam towards Bella and pulled her up. Her eyes were closed. Edward lifted her onto the poolside.

"Emmett, you idiot, she can't swim!" said Edward in exasperation.

"Shit. Can't she?" said Emmett who was suddenly concerned and worriedly. Bella was not faking this time.

Edward had no choice but to perform CPR.

"Come on Bella," Edward said so low that the only person that could hear it was himself. Bella wasn't responding to the hands that he was thumping on her chest. He did mouth-to-mouth. Again, it felt right, but Edward had no time to cherish it. He repeated trying to restart her heart and mouth-to-mouth before Bella choked up some water. She spluttered water everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Emmett said quietly, "I never knew...you were right."

Bella's head was banging and she felt exhausted. She steadily got to her feet and she fell back onto Edward before regaining her balance.

"I'm going to the medical centre," she said mainly to Emmett, "then I'll deal with you."

Emmett knew in his head that he actually deserved this. He knew that playing behind Mr. Donatello's back with his wife was wrong. He wished that he could have changed the things he had said to Bella. Especially the ones about Edward.

Bella didn't want any help as she walked to the medical centre. She was too tired to realise that there was a pair of eyes glaring at her. She couldn't hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't take any notice to the other shadow that followed hers. She paid no attention to soft breathing behind hers. She was immersed by her own exhaustion to realise that the loud groan behind her would connect to the pain in her head. Bella fainted and fell onto the ground, the predator having attacked the prey. Bella didn't realise until it was too late that someone had been stalking her since she had left the poolside alone. Bella didn't know where she was being taken as her unconscious body left the ground. She couldn't hear the cackling and the curses that came from Serafina Donatello's mouth.


	33. Chapter 30: Confessions

_Disclaimer to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_Ugh. I have to do a speech in school today, and I __hate__ public speaking. What about you?_

_--_

Blood dripped down Bella's forehead. Her eyes opened slowly, her mind beginning to register where she was.

"Well, well, well." Said a cold voice, "What do I have here?"

Serafina prodded Bella's face with the tip of her high-heeled shoe, leaving a mud print on her face. Bella found that she had been tied up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bella cried out loud.

"You interfered with my plans!" Serafina cried in the same tone that Bella had used; much to Bella's dislike.

"You know from the moment you looked at me, I hated you. It wasn't your attitude, it wasn't your looks but it was your personality. I could tell that you would hate to see your friend get hurt by helping me cheat on my husband."

"So I played a little with Emmett, and led him into my trap."

Serafina looked dangerously at Bella as she took great effort in sitting up.

"Why would you do that to Emmett? Why would you do that to Paolo?"Asked Bella in disgust.

"You silly girl, Paolo was nothing to me. Do you think our relationship was based on the fact that he loved me, and I loved him? Of course not. Only fools marry for love!"

"You never loved Paolo?" asked Bella in astonishment.

"Hm. I supposed I loved the guy, but I loved his life insurance policy even more. His life insurance policy entitled the spouse 2 million Euros. And he was never going to die soon, and I wanted to be young and move on with my life when I got the money, so I had to set it all up. I was waiting for a young boy stupid enough to fall for my charm, which happened to be Emmett, and then lure him into a room where my dead husband lay. In America they enforce a death penalty if it's bad enough so I was just hoping that he'd get one."

"I didn't know that forensic science was so advanced these days, that a matter of a few hours can clear someone immediately. I was safe though, if I was caught on camera in the elevator then all it could prove was that I was a hostess and I was doing my job."

"Then you ruined it all, finding the knife-,"

"The scientists would have found the knife regardless of when it was found! I just happened to find it early!"

"Don't interrupt me!" Serafina snarled, slapping Bella on the cheek, causing Bella to fall onto the ground. Bella sat back up and glowered at Serafina.

"I would have tried to sneak in that room when the forensic scientist fools were busy with the body and taken the knife back. I saw you duck under the tape and knew that as long as you were those dim-witted fools would stay too. Then I heard you would allow them to print all the staff and take DNA samples. At least there was a bunch of people that didn't give them up, or I would have been busted."

"So, you lured your husband to the room, killed him, hid the knife and then left the room, and then Emmett came and found your husband," said Bella whilst Serafina smiled at her own cleverness.

"Yes." She replied.

"How did you get away with it? I'm sure that the third floor would have some kind of camera system," Bella asked, trying to buy some time to find a way to escape. She could barely move, being tied so tightly by the ropes.

"Those cameras are slightly old school; one swivel so the camera was concentrated on something else was enough to enable complete unexpected access to the room."

"Man, that was a clever idea," Bella said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Serafina caught the sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Serafina said, slapping Bella so hard that her face was tingling afterwards. Her face left like it was bruising. She lay on the floor. Her head was still bleeding, for no apparent reason.

"And the cut on my head, was it you as well?" Bella said defiantly.

"Yes. I had to find a way to get you in this old shed without you struggling didn't I?" Serafina cackled. She laughed at Bella's stupidity.

"I thought you might be a bit more vulnerable to take after you nearly drowned."

"You evil-!"

"What were you going to say?" Serafina taunted. Serafina knelt right by Bella.

"This is Auntie's storeroom isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I've never known why we've never been allowed in it. I guess all this crap can go to waste soon enough."

"I'm going to kill you Bella Swan," Serafina finished. Her face was regal and she meant every word that she said.

"You don't deserve to live, you ugly girl."

The simple word hit Bella hard. All the unhappy things that had happened in her life surrounded her again.

"_I hate ugly girls...your appearance is something you can change once you put in the effort...you really are ugly...I never imagined she'd be so ugly..." _

_The feel of Edward's lips on hers, the rapid beating of her heart, the feeling of completeness..._

"Ugly girls like you should just find a place to die and then rot there. They shouldn't be on Angelo Island," Serafina finished, she closed the shed door and then she heard some kind of liquid being thrown on the door.

Awesome scenario. Wooden shed. A fire. Death.

"I'm sorry for being ugly. I know I should die, I know I deserve it...I'm so sorry." Bella cried softly. Bella had always embraced death in a manner most people would find unacceptable. But when it really bottled down to it, Bella didn't really want to die. She didn't really want to waste the four years of her life that she'd lived like a zombie. She didn't really want to leave the Earth, especially so soon. She'd prefer it if it was some kind of accident or disease or natural causes. She wasn't really that keen on murder or suicide. The idea of death may have soothed her in this current situation didn't mean that she was completely happy about what was happening. She thought about her mom, her dad and their reactions. Auntie's reaction. How Alice would feel. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett's feelings. Edward. She thought about what Edward would do, feel and act. Then she wondered what would happen to her belongings. She hadn't had a chance to say that she would like to be buried with Stephen. Oh, Stephen. They would throw him out.

She could smell the fire, it was coming towards her. She inhaled a lot of smoke and then coughed.

"I'm so sorry for being so ugly. I'm going to die here and if you want me to die then I will...I can't help being ugly, but if it bothers you, I'll perish for you. I'm sorry," Bella choked out, tears streaming down her face, she could feel the flames beginning to pick up.

She was going to die.


	34. Chapter 31: Death

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_I'm not lazy, I'm just preparing you for this mega long chapter (which is kind of a misnomer xD), Reviews as well please?_

"What is that smoke?" Carlisle asked whilst gazing at the landscape from the villa balcony.

"Oh, that's Miss Marie's storehouse that she doesn't need anymore," a cleaner replied. Her partner frowned.

"Miss Marie would never burn that storehouse down," the second said to the first. The first smiled at her in superiority.

"Mrs. Donatello said so herself, she asked the staff to not go near it," the first cleaner said to the second and the second cleaner was silenced immediately.

Alice twitched in her seat. She dropped the glass of water she was holding. Jasper knelt in front of Alice.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked her worriedly.

"I think Mrs. Donatello is trying to kill Bella!" Alice said her eyes not looking at Jasper her gaze fixated on some kind of thing on the wall. Her hands were trembling, her mind whizzing with the memories.

"Jasper, after Bella walked away, remember I yelled at Emmett and then tried to follow Bella?" said Alice; her eyes finally looked at Jasper's troubled face. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were listening intently. The cleaners were more concentrated on Alice than their cleaning. The glass of water that had been dropped was spreading on the floor with every second and glistened like every tear that Bella had cried during her time in the storehouse.

"Yes, but why are you jumping to conclusions like that? What did you see?" Jasper said, his face looking at her intensely.

"Bella wasn't in the medical centre, so I thought, maybe she had confused some other place for it, and when I was walking around I could have sworn that Donatello woman was carrying a girl into the woods," Alice said hesitantly.

"Where is Auntie's storeroom?" Jasper shot at the cleaners.

The first cleaner was unable to answer. The second said, "In the woods."

Edward didn't say another word, he bolted out the door. He was closely followed by Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice.

--

The smoke covered everywhere. Bella lay on the floor and she knew that she could have oxygen for so time longer but not much longer. Soon, she would suffocate and then die; her body burned and unrecognisable. What if no one noticed she wasn't where she was meant to be? What if they found her, only that they were too late? She only hoped that they would bury her instead of cremate her. She could try and say it. She could try and scream it. But if _she_ heard it, then it would only mean defeat in the most undignified way possible?

She had to risk it. Taking as much oxygen as she could she only managed to wheeze, "Please bury me and don't cremate me!"

There was a loud crash and the flames licked onto another body.

"What are you talking about burying you?" a voice said loudly. Bella's eyes shot opened and looked at the person in front of her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" the person asked.

"Untie me, please," Bella muttered.

"We can do that outside," the person said worriedly. Bella's eyes were focused and she recognised who it was saving her.

"Edward, for the sake of my sanity, untie me!"

"Fine!"

Edward stumbled towards Bella and his fingers fumbled clumsily at the ropes tying Bella tightly. When they finally unravelled Bella ran deeper into the storehouse. Edward stalked her and grabbed her wrist.

"Are you crazy?" Edward yelled, the flames burning at the ceiling above them. Bella rounded onto Edward and Edward recoiled slightly.

"Get out, I have something to do." Bella said with her teeth together.

"No. If you're going to be crazy about the situation, then I'm going to be crazy with you."

Bella looked reproachfully at him. She then ordered him to find a large metal box with a large 'A' engraved into it.

Within seconds the desk and the file cabinets had flew open and there was a rapid searching.

"Here!" Edward yelled and made a grab for the box. The box was burning hot. Edward dropped it and then there was a loud crack. Bella pulled Edward out of danger and the burning ceiling had collapsed.

"The box!" Edward shouted at Bella. Bella was now more concerned about Edward's safety.

"Leave it, come on," she said pulling Edward away before more of the ceiling collapsed. Edward stayed his ground and wrenching his arm out of Bella's grip. He braved the fire and grabbed the box. He thought that the burning sensation on his body was from his fingers before he heard Bella scream, "Edward! Stop, drop and roll!"

Edward dropped the box and the dropped his body onto the floor. He began to roll frantically; his arm was burning and stinging.

"Come on!" Bella said, grabbing the box and wincing with the pain. The ceiling collapsed again, blocking their exit. Edward's arm was suddenly around Bella's waist.

He suddenly had an idea. He grabbed a steaming carpet, despite it flickering with a few flames; Edward wrapped it around the both of them.

"What are you doing?" Bella said, feeling uncomfortable being so close to Edward.

"Getting out."

"What? We're going to run through the fire?"

"Yes."

"Did the flames affect your brain?"

"What's life without a little risk?" Edward said echoing Bella. Bella nodded and they both gritted their teeth.

"One..."

Bella paused and looked at Edward's determined face.

"Two..."

For a second Bella felt a surge of passion towards Edward. She wanted to clutch his face and pull his lips to hers.

"Three!"

Edward plunged forwards into the flames, and Bella was dazed and she nearly tripped as they sped forwards. The carpet dropped. The air was like ecstasy. Bella craved it, Bella wanted it. She took in breath after breath in subdued silence. She dropped the box and dropped onto the floor, gasping for more air. The crackling of the storehouse burning behind her didn't bother her. All she wanted was air. The oxygen was like drugs to a drug addict out of rehab. She gulped at it hungrily. Her eyes closed in pleasure. The grass was suddenly comfortable.

"Get off me!"

Bella's eyes snapped open. No. It couldn't be her...

"Mrs. Donatello, we have evidence that you murdered Paolo Donatello and attempted to kill Bella Swan and are hereby arrested. We have every right to arrest you."

"What evidence?" Serafina screamed into the darkening night.

There was a rustling of something and a click.

"_Well, well, well." Said a cold voice, "What do I have here?" _

_There was a moan of something._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Bella cried out. _

It sounded ten times worse on tape. Bella sat up and saw Edward slumped on the ground, listening attentively. Alice's face was hard and Jasper was frowning. Carlisle looked grim and Emmett was cross between furious and confused.

"_You interfered with my plans!" _

"_You know from the moment you looked at me, I hated you. It wasn't your attitude, it wasn't your looks but it was your personality. I could tell that you would hate to see your friend get hurt by helping me cheat on my husband."_

"_So I played a little with Emmett, and led him into my trap." _

Emmett let out a little yelp. Everyone averted their gaze towards him for a fraction of a second before staring at the police officer holding the tape player. Each word was like a stab to Emmett and he was crumpling slightly.

"_Why would you do that to Emmett? Why would you do that to Paolo?"_

"_You silly girl, Paolo was nothing to me. Do you think our relationship was based on the fact that he loved me, and I loved him? Of course not. Only fools marry for love!"_

Emmett regretted instantly for fighting with Bella. She knew. She knew what was best for him. He was wrong again. His judgement for women overrode every flaw in Serafina.

"_You never loved Paolo?" _

"_Hm. I supposed I loved the guy, but I loved his life insurance policy even more. His life insurance policy entitled the spouse 2 million Euros. And he was never going to die soon, and I wanted to be young and move on with my life when I got the money, so I had to set it all up. I was waiting for a young boy stupid enough to fall for my charm, which happened to be Emmett, and then lure him into a room where my dead husband lay. In America they enforce a death penalty if it's bad enough so I was just hoping that he'd get one."_

Edward, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle glared at Serafina's nonplussed facial expression. Emmett had finally sunk to his knees. The police officer that held Serafina looked at her as if she was a bug. The crowd surrounded all started whispering, their hissing audible. Some people didn't even bother to mutter their insults.

"_I didn't know that forensic science was so advanced these days, that a matter of a few hours can clear someone immediately. I was safe though, if I was caught on camera in the elevator then all it could prove was that I was a hostess and I was doing my job."_

"_Then you ruined it all, finding the knife-,"_

"_The scientists would have found the knife regardless of when it was found! I just happened to find it early!"_

"_Don't interrupt me!" _

There was a slap. Bella's hand instinctively went to the cheek where she had been slapped. It was hot from the fire. Everyone's attentions were moved towards Bella. There were more whisperings as Serafina flushed. The slap had sounded, like the whole thing, worse on tape having to visual what really was happening. There was a groan of pain as Bella remembered she had tried getting up again.

"_I would have tried to sneak in that room when the forensic scientist fools were busy with the body and taken the knife back. I saw you duck under the tape and knew that as long as you were those dim-witted fools would stay too. Then I heard you would allow them to print all the staff and take DNA samples. At least there was a bunch of people that didn't give them up, or I would have been busted." _

"_So, you lured your husband to the room, killed him, hid the knife and then left the room, and then Emmett came and found your husband,"_

"_Yes." _

There was hush in the whole area. Serafina scoffed in her own stupidity at being found out.

"_How did you get away with it? I'm sure that the third floor would have some kind of camera system,"_

There was a silence.

"_Those cameras are slightly old school; one swivel so the camera was concentrated on something else was enough to enable complete unexpected access to the room."_

"_Man, that was a clever idea,"_

Everyone heard the sarcasm and they cracked a weak smile.

"_Shut up!"_

There was a louder slap. It rang in Bella's ears after it had sounded. Bella heard a helpless yelp on the tape, that she had not remembered doing. Then again, she was more concerned about her cheek. Alice made a motion towards Serafina, but Jasper touched her arm and she remained still. Bella pressed lightly on her cheek to see if she had bruised. She winced in pain. There was definitely a bruise.

"_And the cut on my head, was it you as well?" Bella had said defiantly._

"_Yes. I had to find a way to get you in this old shed without you struggling didn't I? I thought you might be a bit more vulnerable to take after you nearly drowned."_

"_You evil-!" _

"_What were you going to say?"_

"_This is Auntie's storeroom isn't it?" _

"_Yes. I've never known why we've never been allowed in it. I guess all this crap can go to waste soon enough."_

There was a pause. Everyone's attention was fixed onto the tape player.

"_I'm going to kill you Bella Swan," _

There was a gasp, but there was more...

"_You don't deserve to live, you ugly girl."_


	35. Chapter 32: Home, sweet home

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_--_

There was a ringing silence. The player was clicked again.

"You hag! You horrible hag!" Alice screamed breaking the dreadful silence. The police officer holding the tape player stepped in front of Serafina to protect her. Jasper was restraining Alice, but Alice was like an eel. She was squirming in Jasper's arm.

"There's more," the police officer said grimly. Alice stopped thrashing and the police officer hesitantly pressed 'play'.

"_Ugly girls like you should just find a place to die and then rot there. They shouldn't be on Angelo Island," _

The sound of the storeroom door closing sounded. Serafina cackled and Alice was rooted to the spot in anger. Her body was shaking in anger.

"_I'm sorry for being ugly. I know I should die, I know I deserve it...I'm so sorry."_

Everyone looked at Bella, shocked that she had said it. Bella wasn't even paying attention. The sound of Serafina leaving her to die in the storehouse had shaken her. It was an anger that had rendered Bella incoherent. It was Serafina's way of getting out of paying for what she did.

A cough on the tape interrupted everyone from whispering and had shook Alice out of her deep thinking.

"_I'm so sorry for being so ugly. I'm going to die here and if you want me to die then I will...I can't help being ugly, but if it bothers you, I'll perish for you. I'm sorry."_

"You cow!" Alice screamed again. She headed towards Serafina and no one restrained her, "You are evil! Bella isn't even ugly to begin with, and she has more right on Angelo Island than you ever will!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Serafina sneered, "I must admit that you are pretty, but that feisty attitude is most unattractive."

"I find it really attractive," Jasper cut in, much to Alice's pleasure.

"Serafina," Emmett managed to choke out.

"Ha. As for you, boy, that's all you are to me, an insolent little boy that is easy to persuade with a little charm," Serafina choked out.

"What did you say to him?" Carlisle growled.

"Enough."

Everyone's head swivelled towards Bella.

"You are evil. You manipulated people around you to get what you want; you did despicable things to get things you want. You are exactly what I thought when I first saw you," Bella said, the wind blowing through her hair as she walked steadily towards Serafina. All of her tiredness was away; her confidence was overriding her fears.

"What is that?" Serafina leered.

"Ugly."

A gasp. Serafina's face contorted with rage and she hissed at Bella. She then looked Bella up and down and laughed loudly.

"You can talk! How many boys have you had a relationship with? None?" Serafina cackled.

"Actually, we've had a relationship where we've kissed," Edward said to Serafina. Serafina looked at Edward then at Bella. Bella looked at Edward in confusion. She had did what with him?

Serafina's body admitted defeat, her elegant figure fell and she slumped. Bella gave her one last blazing look. Her legs buckled beneath her body and losing all consciousness, she fainted.

--

The blurriness of the hospital walls came clearer as Bella opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" someone whispered loudly. Bella saw figures around her. She recognized them as Alice and Jasper.

"The others are with Edward," Alice told her reassuringly.

"What-?" Bella started but Jasper cut in.

"Edward's arm was severely burned when he saved you."

"Fire?" Bella said in a confused voice. Then she remembered.

"He didn't look-,"

"That's Edward; he prefers to disguise his pain that show it."

"It's-!"

"Shh," Jasper soothed and Bella was instantly soothed. She closed her mouth. Alice decided it was time to change the topic.

"This box..." Alice began.

"Box?" Bella asked in bemusement. Alice looked at Jasper and Jasper held it in view.

"Oh! Oh, that box!" Bella screeched. She made a motion towards Jasper to hand it to her, "I'm glad I saved this!"

"What's so special?" Jasper began.

"It was her Uncle Angelo's box," Alice cut in. Bella and Jasper looked at her in surprise. Alice blushed and said, "Just had a feeling, I mean your uncle is called Angelo, which is why this is called Angelo Island? Add the fact that it was in your Auntie's storeroom, the A engraved onto it and the trouble you went to, to get it back."

"Yes. Yes it was," Bella said dumbfounded. Her fingers traced the engraved 'A'. There was an awkward pause.

"How did you know?" Bella said quietly.

"I've just-," Alice started, but Bella shook her head.

"I meant, how did you know where I was? How did that police officer get a hold of all the things that was said?" Bella said in a rush. Alice smiled.

"Bella, you may love the gore, but you miss out on the important parts. Like the fact that because Auntie probably didn't want anyone going near that box, so she installed a secret camera that only she and the security guards knew about." Alice explained. Jasper smiled at how clever Alice was.

"The police officer told me after you passed out," Alice whispered into Bella's ear so Jasper couldn't hear, Bella grinned back.

"Well, at least I learnt one thing," Bella sighed, falling back onto her pillows.

"What is it?"

"I need to really watch CSI. The gore and the cleverness behind it all? That's a bargain in itself."

Alice and Jasper could only chuckle.

--

"I'm glad we're leaving," Edward muttered. Bella punched him in the arm and then realised she had punched the sore arm. She cringed for a second before Edward had yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Bella pouted and answered by snapping, "You were so eager to get on the island, now you're so desperate to get off, do you have some kind of multiple personality disorder?"

Bella flung her hair in Edward's face, leaving Edward standing stunned on the ground as Bella climbed in the private jet.

"Even after I kiss her, save her life, risk my own life she still treats me the same!" Edward sighed in disbelief.

He was about to step onto the ladder when a hand touched his shoulder.

"What-?" Edward started, getting off the ladder and Emmett and Carlisle passed him. He turned to face Alice and Jasper.

"If you two are going to run away to Vegas and get hitched, I am _not_ being your witness," Edward said to them. It was Alice's turn to punch Edward's sore arm. Edward groaned in pain.

"Look, Edward." Jasper said, "I don't think Bella remembers kissing you, I mean you two were pretty pissed."

"She didn't remember? I remembered it and it was f-," Edward started before Alice cut in,

"Then there was the drama with Serafina."

"It was mentioned after!"

"She fainted," Alice said hastily.

"So did I!" Edward hissed.

"Well maybe Bella's brain doesn't cope with things like this. Don't act like a kid because Bella can't remember a kiss and tell you that you're a great kisser all right?" Alice snapped before climbing onto the plane. Edward turned to face her intending to say more, have his say.

"Drop it, all right?" Jasper said, clapping an arm on Edward's back, "They're girls. Their views on emotions are far, far, far more complex than our view of it."

Jasper turned to climb onto the plane. Edward grumbled and admitting a solitary defeat he climbed onto the plane to home, sweet home.

--

_Reviews please? Also, don't worry about them never kissing again. You may find something drastic (and evil at the same time) happen. But my lips are sealed. Plus, they won't be drunk when they kiss again oO._


	36. Chapter 33: Back to school

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Nada. Zilch._

_Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy, with Heroes starting in the UK (Woo! Love Sylar/Peter/Hiro/Claire action that's been going on.) And homework coming in by the stacks that I like to leave unfinished sometimes. Oh, and tests. End of topic tests, ugh. _

_Also, I've been focusing on a new fanfiction, or maybe two, for the past week and it shuns The Perfect Girl down... but it's a short fanfiction. _

_--_

_Bella was walking, walking elegantly in a different universe where black velvet rippled as she passed. Bella followed the stone path towards the centre, where there was a portal to a different, more darker place. She lifted her heavy, lacy dress as she climbed the steps. Finally she was at the portal, the portal to a different world. Her world, she put her fingers in it..._

"_Bella!" a voice behind her called. Her smile dropped, she turned to face the oncoming person pulling the tips of her fingers out of the portal. He was having difficulty climbing the stairs, with his velvet uniform and heavy boots. Finally he walked into view, his bronze hair glistened copper in the light from the portal. Bella gasped._

"_Don't go," Edward said softly, his crooked smile coming out to play. Bella frowned deeper._

"_Leave me alone," she hissed at him, turning back at the portal and she embraced the moment. Edward grabbed her arm. _

"_Who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't do?" Bella said wrestling for her arm back. Edward's grip left her, his arm fell limply to his side._

"_I thought I could persuade you, seeing as we've already kissed," Edward said to his feet. Bella's eyes widened and her mouth widened into a scream._

A piercing scream woke the house up for the morning.

--

"She's so scary, isn't she?" a girl asked her friend. The friend nodded in agreement. It was a class change and Bella and Alice were walking in the corridor.

"So ugly, she doesn't deserve to live with Edward," giggled another girl. Alice rounded on her.

"Shut up!" Alice screamed at the frightened girl. Alice's short hair was like it was static, almost standing on end.

"It's alright Alice, they always do this," Bella whispered frantically. Alice didn't look at Bella but at the two girls.

"Bella is ten times a pretty person than you two ever can be!" she screamed at them. They looked at each other and laughed. Soon the whole school in the vicinity was laughing.

"That Alice sure is funny," a boy whispered to another boy. The former was glared at by Jasper.

"Alice, just leave it," Bella was scarlet and she pulled Alice's hand. Alice ripped it out of Bella's grip.

"Bella, I can't stand this! Why won't you tell anyone that you kissed Edward?" Alice screamed. It seemed to echo throughout the whole school, rebounding off the walls.

"I, what, Edward?" Bella said in a strangled voice. She was shaking, her heart beating frantically. She remembered back to that night, the night she had gotten drunk and the night she kissed Edward. The dream. Bella moaned. That was a hint that probably Bella hadn't forgotten. Other memories came boiling to the surface.

"We've had a relationship where we've kissed."

It had felt so right, _no, Bella it was wrong, really wrong,_ but. Bella's mind was whirring.

"She really forgot," Jasper whispered to a shocked Carlisle and Emmett. Edward frowned.

"How offensive," he said. Edward knew that Bella didn't know and he daren't ever bring it up. He was watching what would actually happen if he actually said something to her. Bella fell onto the ground, onto her knees. Her fingers fluttered by her heart that was working overtime. Suddenly, she collapsed.

"Bella? BELLA!" Alice screamed. The crowds had thinned for the next lesson. Alice put Bella in recovery position and Edward found it hard not to fantasize.

_Edward, that's so wrong,_ he scolded himself. It was the third time he had himself thinking about Bella, _in that way._ The kiss also bugged him; in all the times he had kissed he didn't remember the electric touch her fingers made whilst she tousled his hair that night. He could remember the pounding his heart made, similar to now. The world he was in when he was kissing Bella was different, like it was right. He had a new purpose in life now, but she had the unfortunate thing of forgetting. Bella was in such a state that she had to be taken home by Alice who was frantically trying to help her. Edward watched Alice's car drive out of the gates in a window before turning his back on it, trying to erase that fantasy again. Edward stifled a yawn. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett did likewise.

--

"Jasper?" the teacher asked looking up at him. Jasper paused as he walked to the door. It was the end of the day and Edward was always edgy when someone was at least a minute later than ten past 4. It was 4.02. It took at least 3 more minutes for the classroom to clear.

"Yes, sir?" Jasper asked. The corridors were crowded as people from all around school were leaving.

"I've heard from sources that may not be reliable that you live in the same mansion as Isabella Swan?" the Trigonometry teacher said softly.

"Bella," Jasper said immediately.

"Pardon?"

"Bella, she likes to be called -," Jasper paused, "Never mind, carry on."

The teacher smiled for a fraction of a second.

"I trust you and Bella are close?"

"We live together, so even the oddest friendships can occur then," Jasper said with a frown. The teacher was taken aback.

"No, I wasn't questioning your friendship, I was just hoping I could trust you with some information that Bella may not have told you," the teacher said swiftly, "These are her last test scores and I hope you know what to do."

Jasper looked at the score. It was impossible.

"What are her other scores?" Jasper asked quickly. The teacher was more reluctant to share. Finally, after 2 minutes of pleading and coaxing. Jasper was shocked at these results too. He thanked the teacher and left the room, the clock was reading 4.09 and it took at least 3 minutes to get to the car park. The corridors were almost clear now and it was easier to navigate to the car park that way. Jasper sped through the corridors. He made it to the car park in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. He panted as he ripped the car door open.

Edward was crabby.

Jasper rolled his eyes and told Edward to drive.

"How can you get 99 in Biology, 96 in Spanish, 97 in Government, 98 in English and then 3 in Trigonometry?" Jasper said loudly to Bella. Bella sat up straighter than she had all day.

"How did you know I got 3 in Trigonometry?" Bella hissed.

"The teacher told me," Jasper said, "and asked me to help you revise for finals."

"Wow. Bella got 3 in Trigonometry?" Edward laughed at the dining table. Emmett got a book and hit him with it.

"Bella's marks are so good, her Trig mark brings her other marks down as well, making her marks as good as yours, Edward." Emmett said with a threatening tone.

"My marks are actually quite good," Edward said smugly.

"75 in trig, 70 in Biology, 72 in Government, 77 in English, that's nothing much to be proud of."

"You forgot the 100 in Music," Edward said smugly.

"Oh, because we can't forget about the 100 in Music that was gloated about for what? A day?"

"Two days?" Carlisle said his fingers under his chin.

"A week maybe?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I'm pretty sure it was two weeks," Bella added. Alice laughed as Edward's face got redder as he got angrier.

"Yeah, make fun of the dumbass, like Emmett and Carlisle get better marks anyway," Edward said under his breath. This in insinuated another argument. Bella tried to sidle away, but Jasper clung on to her collar.

"You are not getting away with this," Jasper growled playfully. Bella had the mental image of Edward instead of Jasper. Bella's limbs went rigid.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella said.

"Pass your next test," a voice said behind her.

--

_Reviews please? _


	37. Chapter 34: Revision

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Aw, sorry for not updating, it's the homework. Oh, and below is basic Trigonometry which I learnt like last year and I thought it might be a bit cool to add some of that stuff. Although, I prefer Algebra to Trigonometry, personally. _

_Oh, and I've been working on something new/different, which had me distracted._

_--------------_

"Auntie?" Bella whispered in disbelief.

"Honey," Auntie said, gliding over to Bella with her arms outstretched. Bella walked over to her Auntie. She looked dumbstruck.

"Your teacher rang me and I flew back here as soon as I could," Auntie said against Bella's hair. Bella felt the full weight of pressure and broke down. A single tear fell down her cheek. Then more tears continued to fall.

"What's wrong?" Auntie asked in a shocked voice. Bella didn't answer. She was so confused. She wiped the tears away, but more came trickling down.

"Bella?" Alice asked running forwards. Bella fell onto the floor. Her hands covered her face. Then she ran upstairs and everyone heard the door slam.

"Well, boys. I can see when I'm not welcome," Auntie said in voice that was too controlled. "I want Bella to pass her next Trigonometry exam, or else."

And with that the beautiful woman had left.

-----------

"Bella?" Carlisle croaked. He had spent 2 hours trying to coax Bella out of her room with Emmett. Their throats were raw. Edward and Jasper walked along the corridor.

"Still nothing?" Jasper asked.

"No," Emmett said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Bella?" Edward tried. There was a sob and then silence.

"Leave it to a professional," Alice said, pushing aside the boys.

"Bella, it's Alice. Can I come in?" Alice said. There was a silence.

"Yes," a weak cry from inside called. Alice raised an eyebrow at the boys and opened the door. Her first reaction was to scream, her second was to hug Bella. Alice stepped inside the dark and walked towards the mass in the middle of the room.

"Bella?" Alice said cautiously.

"How could I have done it?" Bella sobbed.

"Done what?" Alice asked. Alice knew what was coming.

"How could I have kissed Edward?" Bella said. Her voice cracked and more tears poured out. Edward blushed on the other side of the door. He made to move away but Jasper grabbed his arm.

"Was it that bad?" Alice said gently.

"No," Bella said.

"Then what's wrong?" Alice asked her, her hand extending to pat Bella's back.

"I...liked it," Bella sobbed, "I don't know how but somehow I liked it, and it's wrong, and I feel so guilty towards Auntie."

"It's natural to feel this way Bella," Alice said. Bella shook her head.

"Get Jasper in here now," Bella said, her voice no longer upset.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get more than Edward in this next Trigonometry test," Bella said, "That's the only way I'll forgive myself."

"Well then," said Edward on the other side of the door, "I'd better revise too, so she doesn't beat me."

"What is up with that?" Emmett asked.

"Dude, it's just a test, let her win so she doesn't feel bad," Carlisle said.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"See you," he said turning around and running towards his room. He picked up his Trigonometry book and then looked over to his bed.

Revision could start tomorrow of course.

--------------

"Right, first of all, do you know the names of the sides of the triangle?" Jasper asked the next day. It was a Saturday and Jasper and Bella were sat at the dining room table.

"Yes," Bella said overconfidently. Jasper raised an eyebrow. There was an awkward silence.

"No," Bella finally squeaked. Jasper drew a simple right angled triangle.

"This is the hypotenuse," Jasper said pointing the diagonal line. Bella nodded.

"To calculate the hypotenuse you find the square of the other two sides and then add those two squares together. Then when you have your number you find the square root of that number."

"Huh?" Bella asked. It was bad enough having to go through this again, especially when you didn't understand it the first time. Jasper gritted his teeth. He sighed. This was proving harder than it was.

---------------

"Sohcahtoa? What is that?" Edward asked in disbelief. Edward and Emmett were sprawled on Edward's bedroom floor in a mass of books and papers. Carlisle sat cross-legged in front of them.

"The secret to finding angles on a triangle," Emmett said. Emmett chewed on his pencil. Edward had just fell asleep and had been prodded awake by Carlisle.

"What does it mean?" Edward said to Carlisle. Carlisle sighed.

"Sine equals opposite over hypotenuse, cosine equals adjacent over hypotenuse and tangent equals opposite over adjacent."

"WHAT?" Edward said. Edward yawned.

"Dude. If you want to beat Bella, you're going to have to actually revise." Emmett said aiming a playful punch at Edward. Edward glared at him.

-------------

"How about if you thought about it on Stephen?" Jasper coaxed.

"How?" Bella was upset that she wasn't getting anywhere

"If Stephen wore a sling to prop his arm up and let's say the length on his arm was 3 centimetres and below the elbow it was 4 centimetres, what would you have to add?"

"Um, 9 and 16 because they are the squares of 3 and 4?" Bella answered as well as she could.

"Exactly, so what is square root of 9 and 16 added together?" Jasper hinted.

"The answer is 25 and the square root of 25 is 5," Bella said quickly the answers reeling off her tongue, "So the hypotenuse would be 5 centimetres."

"Exactly!" Jasper said punching his arm in the air.

Jasper knew how to get Bella to get the answers.

------------

"So basically to get a ham sandwich you need to put ham in the bread," Carlisle said slowly.

"Duh," Edward said. Emmett had been dismissed as he had done so well.

"So to find the cosine of a triangle you put the value of the hypotenuse over the value of the tangent," Carlisle said.

"Like a sandwich?" Edward said. Edward's stomach purred.

"Yes."

"Oh. That's easy."

Edward grabbed a calculator and scribbled the answer to Carlisle's question on the paper.

"If only I'd figured this out earlier," Carlisle said, stunned.

--------------

Finally, everyone ate in the dining room.

"Bella's done so well, I think she'd ace Edward," Jasper bragged.

"I bet Edward's done better," Emmett said smirking. Jasper rounded on him.

"Want to bet?" Jasper said cocking his head.

"Deal. 100 bucks on Edward," Emmett said.

"100 bucks on Bella," Jasper said.

"Aw come on, don't be selfish you two," Carlisle complained. Jasper and Emmett hissed at Carlisle.

For the first time in a few days Bella looked up at Edward. To her surprise Edward was staring at her. Bella blushed and looked back down, and unable to resist she looked up again. Edward was still staring at her. It was hard not to get lost in those emerald eyes.

Edward found herself thinking about Bella in that way again. He wanted to lean over to the table and whisper something to her. Maybe she'd even lean over to him to listen to him. Then he'd brush back her hair. She'd blush and try to push his hand away. Edward would whisper sweet things and he's inch closer to her face. Edward would wind his fingers around her wrist and made sure she couldn't move. Then, ever so softly, he'd kiss her soft cheek.

"Edward?" Carlisle said. Bella wasn't sitting in front of him anymore. Instead Carlisle was looking at him. Edward shook his head and went straight to his room, passing Bella's room.

Maybe one day that fantasy would happen. Just maybe.

-----------

_Oh, and please review. There's more Bella/Edward romance to come..._


	38. Chapter 35: The test

_Disclaimer to Stephenie Meyer/Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Short chapter, but it has a lot to scream about. More Bella/Edward romance coming._

-----------

"There he is!" a girl whispered to her friend. The latter screamed.

"What's wrong?" another friend asked.

"It's Edward!" the other two girls squealed. In came, Jasper with Alice. The girls who had like Jasper were either in depressive moods now or they had adverted to Edward, Emmett or Carlisle. Then Carlisle was talking to Emmett. Then Bella walked behind them. Lots of people looked away. Others kept looking to see Edward. Edward strolled in with a book to his nose, wearing glasses and his hair was pushed back in a nerdy fashion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls screamed. Edward was completely oblivious to this.

----------

"Why is Edward acting all nerd-like?" a girl whispered to her friend the next day. Bella stood behind them and made a disparaging noise. They heard her and muttered, "Sorry," before running off. Great, now they thought she was being protective over Edward. Instead she was disgusted at how many people actually noticed that Edward was carrying around a book and was wearing dorky glasses. If anyone else did that, nobody would care. Bella went into her homeroom class and then pulled her Trig book out.

This was not going to be easy.

---------------

"You have one hour, no talking, no sideways glances and number two pencils only," the Trig teacher said. He turned to the clock and wrote the start and finish times on the board.

"You may start," he said. There was a rustle of papers and frantic scribbling. Edward was sat behind Bella. Edward watched as she sat up and propped her head up with her arm. She turned around to check the time at the back of the classroom. Edward's eyes flickered down. Bella's eyes flickered down to Edward as she checked the time. She could see his bronze hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it. She focused back on her own work.

-------------

"Five minutes left," the teacher announced. The teacher had been announcing how many minutes were left since the half an hour mark. Slowly, from 30 it crept to 5.

_If that's how boring a teacher's life is, there's no way I'm becoming one,_ Bella thought as she was constantly distracted by the teacher's voice. She looked at her paper in disdain. She had remembered most of the things that was on it. She could remember hypotenuse and adjacent sides. She flipped her calculator and gazed at the cosine button. Funny, she could remember them too.

Edward pondered over his paper. He thought he got the angles right, and the other stuff Carlisle taught him. There was no way he was going to lose to Bella. Edward's eyes automatically flickered to Bella. He looked at his paper. It was full of writing where he had scribbled notes.

_I love Bella Swan._

Edward blushed. He grabbed his rubber and began to feverishly rub the words out. When even he couldn't make out what was written his paper was taken by an ivory hand. He looked up. Bella was looking at him with a smug expression as she took his paper and moved on.

_I just hope she never saw what I was rubbing out,_ Edward thought. The bell rang for lunch. Edward threw his books into his bag and then ran outside of the classroom. He paid for a soda, not feeling like eating anything, and went to sit by Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett.

Emmett was checking out a girl that in middle school had rejected him. Emmett was sorely reminded of it every time he looked at her. But then again, she had come up to him and asked him out when they went to high school. There was a lot of awkwardness between them. Carlisle was drawing for his Art class. Jasper was with Alice. They were silent as if they were having a silent conversation. Every so often, Alice and Jasper's eyes met and they smiled before blushing and looking down. Edward slammed his soda on the table giving the rest of the table a fright.

"This is so unfair," Edward said sullenly. Jasper smiled at Emmett. Emmett gave Jasper a dirty look and then Jasper replied by going, "Ooo."

"Did the test go badly?" Emmett asked in an assuring tone.

"No." Edward replied.

"So what's unfair?" Emmett asked confused.

"I think I've fallen in love," Edward replied and he took another swig of soda, to look casual.

"Even _Edward_ falls in love?" Alice asked incredulously. Jasper looked at Alice in a cautious way. Alice's face expression changed from incredulity to one worthy of someone's funeral.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

There was a clatter as someone slammed a soda on their table. Bella sat down. Edward's eyes widened. He stood up. He left the table, leaving his half of his soda.

"What's up with him?" Bella asked, her lower lip quivering.

"I don't know. He just told us he's fallen in love," Emmett said.

"Even _Edward _falls in love?" Bella said, unknowingly repeating Alice. Alice looked at Bella. Her mind comprehended something. Alice looked at Jasper and covered one side of her mouth that was visible to Bella.

"Edward loves Bella?" Alice mouthed at Jasper. Jasper's eyebrows knitted.

"It's possible," Jasper muttered. He had muttered it loud enough for everyone to hear. Alice's hand slammed the table in frustration. Jasper looked at Emmett and Carlisle.

"It's possible for Alice to come over tonight, right?" Jasper said quickly. Alice's eyes were dangerous to look at, for the moment.

"Dude, she comes over every night," Emmett said, before walking over to the girl. Carlisle picked his art book up. Bella drank up all of her soda. Jasper and Alice left the table whispering possibilities to each other. Edward's soda lay untouched on the table until an obsessed fan girl took it for herself, much to the jealousy of many other fan girls.

-----------

The test results were given at the end of the day. Some people cried and some people jumped with joy. Nobody took the news as Bella did.

"What did you get Bella?" Jasper said. There was 100 dollars in his hand.

"97 percent," Bella said smugly.

"Excellent," Jasper said with a smile. Bella and Jasper walked over towards Emmett, Carlisle and Edward.

"What did Edward get?" Jasper asked. Emmett had a very self-satisfied smile.

"97 percent," Edward said in a shocked voice.

"WHAT?" Jasper and Bella said together. This was exactly the answer that Emmett and Edward wanted.

"I got more than Bella?" Edward said with a wide smile.

"Shut up," Jasper said, grabbing Bella's results and then held it out for them to see.

"That's not possible, they can't have gotten the SAME mark, one of them had to get more," Emmett said in a sour voice.

"It is possible," Carlisle said, "At least one of you don't win the 100 bucks outright, Bella?"

Bella had run away. Carlisle chased after her. Emmett did so likewise. Edward, the fastest out of all of them, ran straight past Carlisle, who had had a head start. Edward was getting closer to Bella. Bella turned to run up stairs. Edward took the stairs 3 at a time with his long legs. Jasper had waited for Alice. Alice had a feeling and she took Jasper up the stairs next to them. They arrived just in time to see Bella running across the rooftop. Edward was close onto her tail. Bella sat on the ledge that decided life or death.

"BELLA! NO!" Alice screamed. Bella stood up on the ledge.

"Don't come near me or I'll jump!" Bella screamed.

--------------

_Reviews, please? _


	39. Chapter 36: Without love

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Btw, Bella did __not__ see what Edward wrote, Bella just couldn't bring herself that she kissed Edward, and she wasn't thinking clearly when she wanted to jump (crazy, I know.)_

_For those that know the story, I'm not completely sticking to YamaNada, because I added a special scene. Oh, and let me guarantee you love it too. (The next chapter)._

_--------_

"Bella, please be reasonable," Edward said in his silky voice.

"I can't. I won't. I will never be able to forgive myself, for kissing you. You're a dazzling creature, and I'm an insignificant thing compared to you!"

"Bella don't you understand?! There's more to life than kissing," Edward cautiously. Edward took a hesitant step forward. Bella didn't react.

"Without love, a kiss doesn't mean anything," Edward said and he took another step forward. Bella's eyes were full of doubt.

Jasper's jaw went tight and his arms stiffened. Emmett and Carlisle did so as well.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked in a soft voice. Edward answered her question.

"Don't you realise that you're lucky?" Edward said.

"Lucky to have kissed you?" Bella said scornfully.

"No, lucky that you can choose who you want to kiss! Do you think just because you think I'm dazzling no one else thinks that too? Do you realise how many times I've been kissed with force? Do you know how many times I've had to have a police escort so I don't get sexually harassed anymore? And you want to kill yourself because of one drunken kiss that didn't mean anything? If I thought of that, I would be already dead!" Edward yelled at her. Tears were streaming down Bella's face. Alice's eyes had welled up.

"I never knew," Alice whispered. Jasper hugged her from behind. Edward was near to Bella.

"Does it matter if I love you or not?" Edward said in a light voice.

"I don't know," Bella said softly back.

"Take my hand, come back," Edward said. Bella took his hand and then she slipped. She slipped over the ledge. Bella was hanging over the side, holding Edward's hand. Edward's hand held her on tight. Edward was slipping over the ledge as well. Edward grabbed onto Bella's other hand.

"Just let go Edward, I'm not worth it!" Bella screamed. Her legs were flailing.

"Don't be stupid," Edward replied. Her fingers were beginning to slip, "hold on to me."

"No. I deserve this, this is karma punishing me," Bella said softly.

"Then let karma punish me for doing it to you," Edward groaned. Emmett was by Edward's side. Emmett had hold of Edward's waist. Edward was nearly over the ledge and was holding onto Bella.

"If I die, then you won't be troubled by me," Bella said to Edward. Bella was already giving up.

"If you die, do you realise how guilty I'd feel? You hold a higher reserve in my life Bella, I love you," Edward said. There was a silence.

"What?" Bella asked, her fingers almost slipping. He did not just say what she thought she heard. There was no possible way of that happening.

"I love your cooking, you are the most exquisite cook I've ever met," Edward corrected himself, he started grabbing at her arms, trying to get a better grip of Bella. Bella was quiet. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper grunted as they pulled Edward and Bella up. Edward and Bella lay on the stone ceiling, embracing the fact that they had just lived through an ordeal.

Edward sat up first. Bella followed suit.

"But I was wondering," Edward said softly, crossing his knees and tracing patterns on his leg with one, long, finger. Another fantasy popped into his mind.

"Wondering?" Bella asked her face suddenly close to Edward's.

"Since, I saved your life, I was wondering if," Edward started. Bella was growing impatient.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella asked in a frustrated tone. Her breath swirled on his face. Their faces were really close.

"Well, do you want to go to the Christmas dance with me?" Edward asked.

It was something that had slipped from his mind during the time on the island and had come back when he was bombarded with requests. It was something that had bugged him for a long time. It was something that he wanted to do since he realised he first thought he had fell in love with Bella.

"I can't dance," Bella said worriedly. Edward started to laugh. There was a sharp pain in Edward's arm. Bella was pouting, but her face was still close to Edward's.

"It doesn't matter, I can dance," Edward said to Bella's frown. Bella huffed and stood up.

"Fine. I will," Bella said quietly, "but only because you saved my life."

Bella walked off, her head spinning. What had she done? For months and months she had hated Edward's guts, she denied the fact she kissed him, she tried to stay away from him. She even tried to kill him.

_Which had extremely different outcomes;_ a voice in Bella's mind snidely reminded her. Her heart was racing and the familiar feeling of something constricting her breath came back to her. Bella shuddered. Bella didn't even realise that she was supposed to walk down some stairs until she tumbled down them. She was falling, falling out of the conscious state that she was in.

---------

"Bella are you okay?" Alice voice came out of the haziness. Bella's eyes focused to the light.

"Where am I?" Bella asked, her throat hurt, it was like a burning sensation at the back of her throat.

"In the hospital, you fell down the stairs," Alice said, "It's a surprise you didn't break anything but we had to take you here to check."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Don't you remember, you were on the rooftop, and you somehow fell down the stairs?" Alice asked in a scared voice.

"No. I'm pretty sure the last thing I remember is scoring 97% on the Trig test, what did Edward get?" Bella asked lightly.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Alice asked, her face was in full view, she was biting her lip, "Edward saved your life, and he asked to you to the dance, which you agreed to do so."

"Did I? I don't remember it," Bella said, her mind was blank. She tried searching for it. Alice had reached behind her and slammed a button. Bella looked down at herself; she was in some kind of dress.

"How long have I been out cold?" Bella asked Alice. Alice looked up.

"Twelve hours," Alice said stiffly.

"You've been here for _twelve_ hours?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"No. Edward's been here for twelve hours, when he saw you stirring he called for me to come, I came here 10 minutes ago. It just kind of you know, felt right," Alice said. Alice's eyes looked as they were hiding something. Bella didn't have time to ask why Alice was hiding something, because a doctor had walked in.

"Doctor, she doesn't remember anything," Alice said rapidly.

"Hmm. Must be some kind of amnesia, from the experience," the doctor said softly.

"She also has been having some nightmares, she was screaming in her sleep," Alice said in a more confident voice. Alice's face was hard.

"Has she ever had any other cases of amnesia? Did she once forget something after a traumatic experience?" the doctor asked Alice. Alice nodded

"Just once, but it wasn't like this time," Alice said to the doctor. The doctor walked out of the room and returned with a wheelchair.

"Where am I going?" Bella asked nervously.

"The the psychology department, I think I know what's wrong," the doctor said grimly.

-------

_Review, review, review... pleaseeeeee :). Only 30 more reviews until 200... Yaaay! _


	40. Chapter 37: The dance

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer. _

_This scene was actually of my own invention, it was a good time to have something like this._

_And it's long, so yeah._

_Just promise not to scream. That's all I'm gonna say. ;)_

_Okay, and last time she 'forgot' was after the fire. It was subtle but it was there. _

_-----------_

"There's absolutely no point, whatsoever, Alice, you can't do much," Bella wailed. Auntie had dragged them shopping the day before for dresses and today Alice had gotten their hair done. Alice had completed doing her own make-up and she looked like a celebrity. Alice's blue eyes were surrounded in lashes that had a subtle hint of mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were puckered with a dash of lip gloss and her delicate face had some kind of foundation. Alice was now was doing Bella's make-up. Alice forbade Bella to look in the mirror until Alice was 'done'. Bella was also forbidden to cry and ruin her make-up.

Bella looked at Alice's hair, it had been straightened, so that it didn't stick out in a million different directions, and she also had a fringe cut that was similar to Bella's. Bella sat there and endured an hour of dabbing, smoothing and the removal of something. At last, Alice had reached perfection, but she wasn't done yet. Bella was next forced into a black thing that looked deadly. Alice did the same thing.

"For a small person, you are really annoying," Bella said lowly.

"I've been told," Alice said in a distracted voice. Alice started pulling at something that made Bella go stiff. It was really tight.

"You can get your revenge on me," Alice stated and she turned around, "Pull on the strings and then tie them onto a knot at the bottom. Bella did so and Alice struggled to keep her mouth closed. Bella looked down at the corset.

"I have a cleavage?" Bella asked in amazement.

"Did you forget that too?" Alice joked.

"Haha," Bella said with sarcasm. It had been a week since she'd been diagnosed with acute stress disorder, which was the reason why she had gotten amnesia after certain events. She was on medication though and saw a shrink every Friday. But that didn't mean that she didn't joke about it on some days. That didn't stop her from doing the same things. That didn't stop her trying to find out what had happened.

Of course, she knew what happened. Little by little, she had flashbacks in her dreams. The others didn't want her to remember, but somehow her mind wanted her to know. She could picture it in her head as Alice put on a cute number on Bella. Then Bella helped Alice put on her dress. Alice smiled and dragged Bella out into the bathroom in on the second floor.

There, they saw themselves. Bella didn't recognise the face that was holding up what felt like her body. Her eyes had been framed with a slight tint of mascara and eyeliner and she had a subtle brown eye shadow, her lips had been brushed lightly with a clear lip gloss and her face that been dashed with foundation. Then some of her hair finished in curls at her shoulders whilst some of it was in a messy but elegant bun. Her limbs looked too graceful and too perfect to be hers. Her dress really brought out her curves and her newly founded cleavage. Bella loved the dress she was in. It was small and strapless, it was plaid and it had a bow, it was dark and all the things Bella loved. Alice came in with two bags of things and Bella gasped as she took in Alice's appearance.

Alice was in a floaty pink dress, which had floral patterns. Her dress was also strapless and it really brought out the elegance that Alice had. Alice handed Bella a box and a bag. Bella cautiously opened the box and looked at the things inside.

"Wedges?" Bella said flatly. "Do you realise how much of a klutz I already am and you want me to wear wedges?"

Alice didn't reply. Alice was too busy strapping on some golden heels. When Alice was finished she delved in the bag near her leg and accessorised herself. When Bella couldn't stand it any longer she dropped the wedges on the floor. Alice stiffened. Bella then bent over and stubbornly shoved them on her feet.

"If I fall over you'll pay for this," Bella growled playfully.

"You may not remember it," Alice whispered which Bella heard. Bella chuckled and steadily walked out of the bathroom. There was a blur of something and then Bella tried to make her ways down the stairs.

"Let me present, Bella," Alice said loudly. Bella walked elegantly down the stairs. There was a collective gasp. Bella looked at the small congregation beneath her. Bella smiled modestly and she walked as gracefully as she could muster. Her eyes were concentrated on Edward's. His green eyes looked as if he was hiding something. Passion. Edward's eyes widened as they comprehended Bella's appearance. She looked nothing like her usual self. Bella was shocked at Edward's sudden attention; did she think she was overdone? Did she not look as good as he expected? All these thoughts troubled her as she walked down, and before she reached the bottom step she tripped over it. Bella was busy staring at Edward to notice she was falling and when she was Edward ran towards her and caught her in his arms. Steadily as he could he lowered her onto the floor.

"You look stunning," Edward said in his most musical voice. Bella blushed. Bella looked at Edward's tuxedo.

"As do you," Bella replied. Edward held out his arm which Bella took. Behind them Alice had done exactly the same with Jasper. Ever the joker, Emmett grabbed Carlisle's arm and flounced out of the house arm in arm before Edward and Bella had a chance to even step outside. Carlisle looked back in mock horror to which everyone laughed. Emmett had climbed in the limo and Carlisle climbed in after him.

"If this limo's a-rocking, don't come a-knocking," Emmett called out to the others. They smirked as Alice and Jasper went to the limo. Edward and Bella were standing beside each other and when the limo drove off Bella gasped.

"Edward we need to go, I can't run in these shoes!" Bella shrieked and she bent over and removed her shoes.

"Chill, we have another car," Edward said smoothly and in front of them was a sleek car.

"What the hell kind of car is that?" Bella said incredulously. It looked like a sleeker version of the Batmobile.

"That, Bella is an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," Edward said in a professional voice.

"It looks like its Batman's car."

"Well, unlike the Batmobile it doesn't have a field forensics kit," Edward said. Bella's memory jogged back and Bella smirked. Bella had taken to watch CSI more and more often and she remembered when Edward had become entranced by one episode which two CSIs were arguing about the Batmobile and the Mach 5.

"Can we get in the car? It's getting cold," Bella said, shivering. Edward immediately took his jacket off, and gave it to Bella. Bella took it appreciatively and Edward pressed a button and then he led Bella to the car. The doors had automatically opened and Bella climbed in. She took a random sniff of Edward's jacket. It smelled nice. Suddenly it was coaxed out of her arms and the next thing she knew Bella could only smell pine fresh instead of Edward's fragrance. Edward put his jacket on and then swerved out of the gate in less than a second. They were racing down the road.

"Holy, you could drive a little slower!" Bella said loudly.

"I didn't ask Auntie to loan this car to drive _slowly_" Edward said.

"You drive slower or I ring Auntie and she'll get a bomb squad to get you out of the car," Bella warned. Edward groaned and his speed went from 100 to 80.

"Happy?"

"A bit," Bella said truthfully. Despite the 'slowness' of driving, they reached the school before Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett reached the school. By the time they had parked, walked all the way to the gym, they heard Alice call out to them. Edward and Bella turned around and saw Alice trying not to ruin her dress but dragging Jasper along. They seemed to have made 2 stops on the way as Emmett and Carlisle now had dates. They all walked together into the gym. There wasn't much dancing. Most of the girls had hoped that Edward, Emmett and Carlisle wouldn't have dates and could claim them for themselves. The boys hoped that when the girls get rejected they'd get lucky, which was exactly what happened. Everyone wondered who the girl Edward was with. The girl that had surpassed pretty and looked beautiful. Everyone wondered where the scary girl was, did she not dare show her face?

"Bella do you want to dance?" Edward said loudly over the music. To the crowd they put one and one together. The pretty girl was the scary girl, only someone had done something major with her. Edward grabbed Bella's waist and suddenly they were swirling.

"You're dancing," Edward murmured. Bella nodded and put her head on his chest. Something clicked in their minds. The sense of completeness. When the music stopped, everyone around them was staring at them. The girls were glaring at Bella. Edward looked up and saw mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," Bella said in a strangled voice, the feeling of déjà vu all over again. Edward lowered his head and kissed her softly. On the lips. There were lots of wolf-whistling, but they didn't care, Bella lifted her arms around Edward and there was the same thing that she wanted. Everything that happened between this moment didn't matter, all that mattered was this. All that ended everything was a kiss. Bella meant her kiss very much. As much as she denied it, she had fallen in love with Edward.

----------

Emmett and Carlisle had taken to themselves to do a very humorous two-step down the middle of the dance floor which drove other dancers away. Bella was getting drinks for her and Edward and as she stumbled through the dancers she saw something that made her heart stop. An apocalypse. A girl and Edward with locked lips, his hands on her chest and her hands around his head. Bella dropped the drinks spilling it everywhere. The dancers in the vicinity stepped back and yelled insults at Bella. Edward and the girl stopped and Edward looked at Bella in horror. Bella removed her wedges, walked over to Edward, Edward backed away, afraid that she was going to hit him. Bella instead rummaged through his pockets and then she sped away. Edward ran after her, but she had disappeared. Suddenly there was a screech of wheels. Edward felt through his pockets and realised the keys were gone.

"Eddie," the girl said her hands feeling his body.

"Get lost," Edward growled.

"But we-,"

"You forced me to do something I didn't want to do, why can't you girls leave me alone?" Edward said lowly. The girl swept away elegantly.

------------

Bella didn't know where she was going; all she knew is that she had to get away. Finally she reached a beach and she parked on the side of the road. She glided over to the sea and she stood, without her wedges on the wet sand. She felt the water move over her feet. She walked deeper into the ocean, she looked at her reflection, she had streaks through her make-up, but her mascara wasn't running. Alice always knew. There was no point in living now. Her heart fluttered and she felt the cold water surpass her. She closed her eyes.

Hours later, Bella was found lying on the beach. Her car keys in her fingers. Her expression was a happy one.

"Miss?" a soft slap.

Bella woke up and saw a soft, friendly face.

"Miss, I think you left your shoes over there," the person said. Bella sat up and muttered a soft thanks, her dress was heavy and ruined. Her hair lay flat and sandy; her make-up was more streaked than before. It was dawn, the sun just rising. At least she didn't have to go to school today. She remembered everything. She remembered her heart breaking, the similar feeling. There was no point in being pretty, because nobody cares. Guys just move on from one pretty girl to another. She picked up the shoes she hadn't realised she had dropped and then went back to the car. She drove off back to the mansion. She didn't bother to creep inside. There was a silence. She walked up the stairs. Despite hearing the people calling her, she ignored them.

Bella was too heartbroken to care.

----------

_Oh, review please. Get your knives and forks and whatever! I know that you're gonna wonder what happens next..._

"_I'm sorry, truly I am," Edward said. Bella's eyes looked behind Edward's silhouette. Edward's fingers wiped away Bella's tears. His fingers were ice cold and Bella shivered at his touch._

"_Please, forgive me," Edward whispered, his breath swirling on her face, the anger she had bottled up was gone instantly._


	41. Chapter 38: Christmas

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_Sorry for not updating my lovely readers, and the response from that chapter ;o! That was phenomenal. I need to add more Bella/Edward fluff._

_----------_

"I'm sorry," Edward begged rattling on the door knob of Bella's door.

"I don't care," he heard Bella say to him. She was on the other side of the door holding the doorknob, tears were pouring down her cheeks. She wiped them hastily away letting go of the doorknob and Edward opened the door. Edward's eyes widened as he took in Bella's extremely dark room. Bella had stumbled towards her bed and laid her head on the pillow. Edward strode towards Bella's bed.

"How long are you going to be like this?" Edward asked her. She lay motionlessly on her bed, her hair covering her face. He walked over to the window and tripped over Stephen. Edward's heart stopped at Stephen glared at him. Reassured that Stephen was just a doll he ripped the curtains open. Edward still looked oddly at Stephen and propped him up again. Edward dropped Stephen as a plastic liver fell out. He could bring himself to put the plastic liver back inside. Edward turned to face Bella. Bella hadn't taken any notice but she had drawn the curtains on her four-poster bed. Edward groaned and then plonked himself on the floor beside Bella's bed.

"Bella?" he asked.

No reply.

"Bella, please speak to me, please." Edward said in a soft voice. There was a shuffle as Bella had covered her ears with her pillows and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something on her cheek and she felt it blush. She opened her eyes to see Edward leaning over. Bella sat up getting ready to hit him, but Edward had climbed onto the bed and was sitting on her bed.

"You won't even give me a _reason_," Edward said softly, "just tell me what I did wrong."

No reply. Bella had focused her attention somewhere else, tears still leaking from her cheeks. Bella felt hands touch her face and her eyes were focused on Edward's piercing green eyes.

"I'm sorry, truly I am," Edward said. Bella's eyes looked behind Edward's silhouette. Edward's fingers wiped away Bella's tears. His fingers were ice cold and Bella shivered at his touch.

"Please, forgive me," Edward whispered, his breath swirling on her face, the anger she had bottled up was gone instantly. Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Within a second she opened them to see Edward leaning in.

"No," Bella said with a final tone, "I'm not letting you screw with my mind again, Edward, you made me feel so special and the next second you made me feel like crap. Leave me alone."

Edward froze at these words and let Bella go. He climbed off Bella's bed and walked out of the door. Through the curtains Bella glared at his shadow. She looked away, the pain washing over her again. Outside the door there was a present, which Edward dumped inside. He closed the door.

"Happy Christmas," he sang quietly to himself. Bella heard the soft greeting through the door.

"Happy Christmas," she said softly under the breath.

An hour later, Bella felt as if she had hidden enough. She had been in her room all week, unless she was showering or cleaning herself up, neglecting things such as decorating the house, and leaving an overexcited Alice to do the job for her. Bella didn't know what the house would look like, and quite frankly she knew it was going to be over the top. As she made her way to the door in the midday light her foot kicked on something. She looked at it and opened the wrapping gingerly. She smelt something delicious wafting into her nose. She opened the box. Inside was the largest cookie she had ever seen. Delicately on this cookie were sweets which formed the words, "I'm sorry."

Bella threw this cookie on the floor and then rushed to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up. She ran the bath and ran downstairs in her T-shirt and shorts that she had worn the night before. She ran up to Edward who was reclining on the sofa.

"Thanks," she said lightly before running off. A hand grabbed her arm before she made it to the door.

"Is that all?" Edward purred down her neck. Bella smiled.

"No, come upstairs with me," Bella said softly. Bella let him all the way to the bathroom where Edward looked confused. She inched her lips closer to his and he closed his eyes. Bella seized her opportunity and shoved him headfirst into the bathtub, which was now three-quarters full of freezing water. Edward spluttered as he pulled his head out.

"I said, don't screw with me!" Bella shrieked as she stormed out of the bathroom. Carlisle came running into the bathroom where Edward was dripping with water and was shivering.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I apologise to her for a week and she shoves my head in a bath. I should just give up and find another person that is less hassle," Edward complained. Carlisle patted Edward's back, only to dry his hand with a towel. In his heart Edward knew that Bella wouldn't forgive him ever. In his heart he knew that it would be a long time before they would ever be together. In his heart, Edward knew that Bella was the one.

After a while, Bella regretted having tricked Edward like that. Her heart was suddenly eased by the horror movies she had yet to watch.

Screams filled the house.

There was a small bout of food poisoning downstairs after Carlisle attempted to cook a Christmas dinner (which Alice tactfully didn't eat) whilst Bella ran downstairs when they were all in the living room to get her pot of Haagen-Dazs ice cream.

This was one of Bella's best Christmases.

This was one of Edward's worst.

----------------

_Revieww!_

_AND, I need help. Should I carry on with some Bella/Edward fluff or should I add a special guest? (Rosalie of course). _


	42. Chapter 39: Arranged, what?

_Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. I don't own anything (apart from the fluffy part...)_

_Taking all reviews in account, I believe that I should add BOTH. Edward and Bella fluff/Rosalie. To all that fear Rosalie will portray what she is in the book – she will be __severely OOC. __And WOW. 210 Reviews (past the 200 mark) I love you guys._

_-----_

"Emmett, mail!" Bella called up the stairs. She had an official looking letter in her hand. Emmett ran down the stairs and swiftly took the letter out of Bella's grasp.

"Thanks," he said with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Don't bust your game out on me, I've totally given up on boys," Bella said. Emmett made a frustrated noise.

"Damn," he said jokingly.

"Boys just end up breaking your heart," Bella said softly. She was instantly reminded of Edward.

"I bet you broke some hearts too," Emmett said.

"What did I say about flirting?" Bella said with a grin. Emmett threw his arms by his side.

"That wasn't flirting!" Emmett said with a massive grin. Bella rolled her eyes. Emmett opened his letter. Bella looked over his shoulder, and Emmett let her read it.

_Dearest Emmett,_

_In 4 months you will come of age, and will be the sole heir to the McCarthy chain of hotels. It is then that we have arranged a marriage between you and Rosalie Hale, the heir to the Hale chain of hotels. _

"What?" Emmett said loudly.

"They can't do that! That's so last century," Bella said furiously.

"Wait, let me read on," Emmett said quietly but angrily.

_On Saturday 10__th__ January, you are to meet with Rosalie and myself at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles at 1pm sharp. You must not be late. You must not bring any of your so-called girlfriends. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. _

_Regards,_

_Mr. McCarthy._

"Don't go," Bella said simply.

"What?" Emmett said in a confused voice.

"I said, don't go. You shouldn't have to be forced to do something you don't want to," Bella said.

"You don't know my dad," Emmett said, screwing the letter into a ball.

"I don't care. Don't go," Bella said adamantly.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling," Carlisle said, walking down the stairs. Emmett threw the ball at Carlisle, which Carlisle caught. He opened it. Carlisle's eyes read it quickly and then he continued walking down the stairs.

"Emmett, I can't believe your dad would do such a thing," Carlisle said with clenched teeth.

"I know."

"You have to go, your dad-," Carlisle started.

"I know."

Emmett was numb. He was too numb. He couldn't possibly see himself settled down with someone. He had to be with someone different. He was seeing 3 different people at the same time. He had no time to get married and please the other women. He didn't care what Rosalie Hale was. Rosalie Hale couldn't stand in the way of love, which was Emmett's love of women.

"Rosalie Hale could be really ugly for all I know, I don't want to be tied down to someone like that," Emmett said. Bella's eyes widened. Emmett's brain clicked.

"No, Bella, I didn't mean-!"

"You meant what I know you meant! Just because someone isn't good-looking doesn't mean they have to be deprived of the chance at marriage!" Bella said. She stormed up the stairs.

Edward had just taken a morning shower. He was drying his hair when he saw Bella. Ever since Christmas he hadn't spoken to Bella at all. At this moment, Bella was on the verge of tears and he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, he put a hand on her arm. Bella glared at him. Edward took his hand off her arm and took a step back. Edward was afraid that she'd dunk his head again.

"Sorry for asking," Edward said in his musical voice. Bella looked at him and a single tear fell down her face. Edward caught it on his finger. He looked at it carefully and to Bella's amazement he licked the tear.

"Edward, that's gross!" Bella exclaimed.

"No, it kind of tasted nice, but that's in the past. What's bothering you?"

"Emmett," Bella sniffed.

"I heard he got a letter," Edward mused.

"Yes, and he's having an arranged marriage," Bella said softly.

"Wow, that's not like Emmett, but I don't think he arranged it," Edward said, his eyes wide.

"He said that he doesn't want to be tied down to someone ugly," Bella said, more tears leaking. Edward instinctively pulled Bella close. Bella was numb.

"Don't worry about him."

Bella's mind was screaming. Her _head_ was on Edward's _chest_. True, she had seen his chest many times. However, she had never marvelled at it. It was pale, like his skin. There were contours on his chest she had never noticed before. Her eyes were tracing the same pattern over and over again. Jasper rushed past them, realising Edward was hugging Bella. Edward fell back. Bella was dragged with him. Jasper didn't turn around to look. Jasper knew what he was doing, and he had done it purposefully.

Edward closed his eyes in pain. Bella stared at Edward's face. It was so handsome, so ethereal, so dazzling. Bella sat up. Edward loosened his grip. Bella took his hand and she traced the veins on his hand. She wanted him to flip his hand over. Knowing what she wanted, Edward did so. Bella gasped.

"Sorry, I just had a feeling," Edward said, his mouth twisted due to the amount of pain he was in.

Bella straightened his arm out and laid it on the floor. She lay on his arm. Edward's arm curled over Bella.

"Why were you upset by Emmett not wanting to marry an ugly girl?" Edward asked. Bella sighed as she answered, "If all people were like that and didn't want to marry an ugly girl then I would have no hope at all."

"Lots of boys would die to marry you."

Edward blushed. Bella blushed.

"Was that a line?" Bella asked with her eyes wide. She was grinning. Edward blushed deeper.

"You're blushing!" Bella accused.

"_Was that a line?_" Edward mimicked affectionately, "no it wasn't. If it was, then that's my best line."

Bella laughed and kissed Edward. It was easier now that she'd done it twice.

"You're sweet."

--------

_Review, tell me your thoughts, whatever, just review – please! _


	43. Chapter 40: Meeting Rosalie Hale, Pt I

_Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. This whole chapter was based on my ideas and constructive ideas from reviews. _

_Sorry for not updating for ages – I have just had exams, end-of-term tests, whatever, but they've taken up my time. So, sorry. _

_Oh and More fluff. Yep. _

_------------_

"Whoa, adrenaline rush." Bella said quickly. She sat up quickly.

"Hormone rush, more like," Edward muttered.

Bella blushed and stood up.

"This doesn't mean that I'm speaking to you."

"Sure. I'll just be a non-friend with benefits," Edward said sitting up as well. Bella glared at him.

"Are you insinuating you want to sleep with me?" Bella said and her eyes were narrow slits.

"That is blowing a simple sentence out of proportion."

"So you do?"

"No." Edward said finally. Bella relaxed.

"Good, because I don't want to sleep with you either," Bella said.

"Good."

Bella stood up and walked away. Edward's eyes followed her leaving. She was headed towards her room. There was a way to make her forgive him. Edward stood up, grabbed a shirt from his room and walked defiantly towards Bella's room. He knocked on the door. Bella opened it and seeing who it was, tried to close the door. Edward had jammed his foot so she couldn't. She finally resisted. Edward walked into her room. Bella looked dangerously at Edward. She was getting ready to throw him out of her room. Edward placed a firm hand on the doorknob.

"Bella, don't be so _difficult_," Edward said.

"How am I being so?" Bella asked whilst staring furiously at Edward. Edward sighed.

"You won't speak to me, even though it's been months since 'that incident', you've already gotten your revenge and yet there's still nothing. Can't you simply forgive and forget?"

"No."

Bella moved towards the doorknob. Edward kept a firm hand on it. Bella tried to get the door open. They struggled for a few minutes. There was a loud clunk. Edward let go of the doorknob as if it was burning hot. Bella stared at it. She tried to prise the door open, but it wouldn't work. She tried to get the door to open.

The lock on the door had broken and had locked them both in.

Edward and Bella stared at each other. Their heads snapped in the direction of the window the Volvo was leaving with Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper in it.

"Shit." Bella and Edward said simultaneously.

----------

"Bella and Edward are missing out on so much," Emmett said. Like a girl at heart, he was doing some retail shopping. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett had driven up to Seattle so Emmett could 'calm down'. After too many jeans, some shoes, aftershave and a complimentary box of condoms, Emmett felt calmer. He had also bought stuff for Carlisle and Jasper. He probably went through his whole bank account, but he didn't care. His dad could have at least had the dignity to not arrange a marriage.

"I think we should go out tonight," Emmett said.

"But, your meeting with Rosalie Hale-!" Jasper said quickly. Emmett glared at him.

"Of course," Jasper said quietly. Behind Emmett Jasper mouthed 'help' to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"Emmett, I have some tests to study for," Carlisle said sadly.

"What test?"

"Art. I have to practise...drawing," Carlisle said tactfully. Jasper hit his head with his hand. Carlisle looked apologetically at Jasper.

"Practise tomorrow," Emmett said quietly. Jasper sighed.

----------

Bella broke the mutinous silence.

"This is your entire fault, if you hadn't come in here, then the door may still open!" Bella yelled at Edward. Edward frowned.

"Don't push all the blame on me; you had something to do with it. If you learned how to forget, we wouldn't be in this mess," Edward growled.

"Forget?" Bella screeched and her voice breaking, "How can I forget what you did? It haunts me all the time! I've never felt so rejected in my life!"

"You felt rejected?" Edward said with a grin. Bella froze.

"Yes."

"Well, find a rejection in this," Edward whispered moving closely to Bella. Bella frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Edward grabbed Bella's wrists and threw her onto the wall...

----------

"No clubs are open now and I doubt they'd let 17-year olds in," Carlisle said.

"Non-famous 17 year olds," Emmett said to Carlisle. Carlisle took in this bit of information. A newspaper grabbed Jasper's attention. He paid for it and then tapped Emmett on the shoulder with it. Emmett turned around and showed Emmett it. The three of them started to read the article.

_**David McCarthy tells us about how he arranged a marriage for his son, Emmett.**_

_The McCarthy family have always been famous for something. David McCarthy is famous for founding the elite hotels, the McCarthy hotels which is an international hotel across the world. Mrs. McCarthy is famous for her acting, which is compared to super actress and entrepreneur Marie Swan (who coincidentally lodges Emmett McCarthy in her Forks Mansion), and her singing career which rocketed the charts of the 70's, which is a part of US history that we at _Seattle Post_ are only interested in. However, it isn't these two US icons that we are interested in, but instead we're interested in Emmett, notorious... (Cont. Page 2)_

"Turn to page two now!" Emmett yelled. People stared at him. Carlisle hadn't finished reading and when he had, Jasper turned to page 2.

_(Cont from front page)...playboy, spendaholic and future heir to the McCarthy Empire. _

_Following an exclusive interview with _Seattle Post_ on Wednesday, David McCarthy tells us how he tries to make his son toe the line and abide by his rules. Emmett has been known to have 3 girlfriends at once and his love for women can be damaging._

"_Emmett fell in love on Angelo Island with a woman who killed her husband, she planned to blame him for the murder," an anonymous source told us, "luckily he was spared of this accusation.'_

_And so it may seem that David has finally had enough of his son's misbehaving ways and is putting his foot down on Emmett's love of women._

"_I've arranged a marriage between Emmett and Rosalie Hale, who coincidentally owns another chain of elite hotels."_

_The Hale family has spoken and is delighted with this news. They released an official statement saying,_

"_We are ecstatic with this news. Our families have had enough for battling for the most luxurious and elite hotels. Emmett and Rosalie's marriage will cease this ancient battle."_

_Rosalie Hale who is extremely elusive and has avoided the paparazzi glare due to her 12 bodyguards has been unavailable to comment. Rosalie Hale is home-educated and is rumoured to have an appointment with renowned plastic surgeon Harry Whitlock (uncle of Jasper Whitlock who is also a close friend of Emmett McCarthy. Harry Whitlock was disowned 20 years ago by the Whitlock family.) _

_Sources that also are close to the Hale family state, "They aren't really that happy, it's just for the publicity. They don't want their heir to be tied to someone who cheats all the time. Rosalie is a clever and beautiful girl and could have anyone she ever wanted except her family tie her down to Emmett McCarthy, which is a shame, really."_

_Friends close to Rosalie contradict this and told us, "Rosalie's really happy. She's always dreamed of marriage, and she doesn't care that Emmett McCarthy cheats on her. She knows at the end of the day he's hers and nothing can take him away from her. She also thinks he's good-looking."_

_They also came to the conclusion that ever since Emmett gained media attention 3 years ago Rosalie had had a 'crush' on Emmett. _

"_She's so cute. She realised that he was for her, and now it's like a dream come true for her."_

_Emmett has not made an official statement yet, but we do know one thing about him, he's finally going to have to settle and everyone from _Seattle Post_ wishes him only the best (and by best we don't mean three pretty women on his arm.)_

"So? What did you think of that?" Jasper said.

"I'm good-looking and she fancies me," Emmett said, "Big deal. Everyone thinks that."

Jasper and Carlisle sighed.

-----------

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, her voice quivering. They'd been in that position for a long time.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago," Edward growled. Their bodies were pressed against the wall.

Edward's nose smelled Bella's neck in a sexual kind of way and Bella shivered. Edward caressed her neck with kisses. Bella tried to desperately push him off. Edward kissed closer and closer to her mouth. Finally he reached their. Bella couldn't push him off. She didn't feel rejected. She felt, _loved._ Her hands grabbed Edward's head. Edward's hand worked their way down her back. Bella's fingers were slowing creeping to Edward's shirt...

-----------

"Emmett McCarthy, I have a few friends," Emmett said to a bouncer. The bouncer smirked and whispered something. The next minute, the bouncer had removed the rope. Emmett winked at Carlisle and Jasper. They were dressed in new clothes, fresh from the store. They had gotten changed one by one in the Volvo. The Volvo was cramped beyond oblivion and they had to do it quickly.

----------

Bella's room was silent again.

"Is this a hormone issue? Is this normal for you?" Edward said. Edward and Bella were separated in Bella's room. Edward was standing as far as possible from Bella.

"What hormone issue?" Bella said, stamping her foot.

"One minute you hate my guts. The next you want to sleep with me, I mean, I'm all for it but I don't want to end up doing something you'd hate me for," Edward said carefully, Edward looked into Bella's eyes.

"You tied me up. I can't do anything now," Bella said. She couldn't move. After unbuttoning a few of Edward's buttons on his shirt, he had turned to stone. He quickly moved Bella to a chair and tied her to the chair. They remained silent until Edward confronted her.

"Please Edward," Bella said softly, "please. I want this."

"No, you'll hate me forever."

"Please."

"Stop arguing with me, I can't let you beg like this. It's tearing me apart." Edward complained whilst running fingers through her hair.

"Then please don't argue," Bella said in a silky voice, "I'll do anything, wear dresses, become a lady, whatever you want."

"No, Bella. Don't compromise with me," Edward looking away.

"Please..."

Edward groaned and made his way to Bella...

-------------

"Hey, lady, can I get you something?" Emmett purred to a beautiful blonde girl. She had soft blue eyes and a large grin.

"Are you Emmett McCarthy?" the girl asked. Emmett blushed and but a determined yet sexy face on.

"Yeah, I am. Who's asking?" Emmett replied.

"Rose. Rose-Alyson Hails."

"Well, Rose. Would you like a side order of kisses with that drink, or do you just want the kisses?"

"Aren't you supposed to be engaged?" Rose asked Emmett accusingly. Emmett shrugged.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow. I hope she's as pretty as you." Emmett smiled and got ready to lock lips.

"What if I told you I _was _Rosalie Hale, and my alias is Rose-Alyson Hails?" Rose said quietly.

"Then I would be hell of a lucky guy," Emmett answered.

"Good answer."

Rosalie Hale grabbed Emmett's face and kissed Emmett passionately.

---------

_Reviews are really appreciated. ;) _


	44. Chapter 41: Movies, fun right?

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer. Tomoko Hayakawa for the idea, but this scene is mine. Oh and the people who made Saw. Yeah and Wikipedia, because I've never watched Saw in my life (too scared obv). _

_Sorry for not updating. This is actually fresh work, I finished it at 11.42 pm (England) so enjoy! _

_LOTS OF BELLA/EDWARD FLUFF. _

_Get a paper bag, get ready to hyperventilate._

_------------_

"Movies?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yup." Was Edward's reply.

"I try to seduce you and you want to watch movies?" Bella asked again.

"Yes, I _love_ movies," Edward replied sarcastically.

"But we're _alone,_ and _locked_ in my bedroom. Doesn't that stand for something?" Bella asked as if questioning Edward's sanity.

"Bella. You're going insane. You don't know what you're asking me to do," Edward reasoned. Bella crossed her legs and shuffled herself in front of Edward.

"I do know, and I _want _you," Bella said, putting an arm on Edward's shoulder. Edward glared at Bella and firmly said, "No."

So movies it was.

Horror movies.

Bella had probably spent half her life watching these movies over and over. However, Edward had not. Edward had a weak heart and in minutes into Saw he was determined not to make it to Saw 2. That was until Saw finished and Bella really wanted to finish off watching the complete collection of Saw movies she had.

In Edward's mind, Saw was a healthy sacrifice instead of sex.

----------

"So Edward, do you dare for Saw 3?" Bella asked daringly, ejecting the disk for Saw 2. Edward had cushions permanently attached to his body by his arms.

"NO."

"It's really good, Amanda-,"

"NO."

"But, there's more-,"

"NO."

"Fine," Bella said resolutely. She then grinned evilly.

"So, seeing as you don't want to watch Saw..." Bella trailed off suggestively.

"I'm tired. I think I'll sleep," Edward replied quickly. He removed the cushion from his body and propped it under his head on the floor. He them shut his eyes tightly.

"You will so get nightmares."

"So?" Edward asked with his eyes clamped shut.

"Don't you want a good memory not to haunt you?" Bella said crawling closer to Edward.

"Bella, you have a one track mind," Edward said.

"Thanks for telling me, so about this..."

"No." Edward said finally.

"Well, I'm watching Saw 3 then," Bella said sulkily. Edward groaned and moved his hands to his ears

"Sweet dreams," Bella said sweetly whilst inserting the disk.

-----------

"We'll toss for it," Bella said after she had finished all of the Saw movies. Edward couldn't help but watch. It was harder to stand when you couldn't see anything and heard the voices screaming.

"Sure," Edward said whilst Bella propped a quarter on her index finger and thumb.

"Heads I win, Tails you lose," Bella said slowly.

"Yeah, just get along with it," Edward muttered darkly.

Bella flipped the coin. She caught it and then clamped her fingers around it. She then pressed it against her hand.

"Heads," she revealed, "I win."

"Best out of three," Edward said quickly. Bella nodded and replied, "Fine."

Bella flipped again.

"Tails, you lose."

"Dammit!"

Bella chuckled and grabbed Edward's face.

-----------

Bella and Edward were on the bed, fully clothed.

"Hey. I just was thinking about something."

"What?" Bella asked whilst giggling.

"How do you lose at heads you win and tails I lose?" Edward questioned, deep in thought. Then it hit him.

"Oh!"

"Oh, crap."

"What's so crap?" Edward muttered. His arms were underneath Bella's head. They lay on the bed. Edward could feel his arm slowly dying. Dying, dying, dead. Edward had a dead arm. Pain rushed through his arm but he didn't care.

"You'll probably get in a mood and want to watch _movies_. I spent 8 hours trying to freaking get you in bed and you want to watch how someone kills another person. If you want to do that go into a city and observe," Bella ranted, "and the part that annoys me is that before I suggested anything you were the one chasing _me._ Now you're avoiding what I want. You said we'll be non-friends with benefits. This is a benefit."

"I have thought about that. I'm considering you and your virginity, it's not something you throw away at every love bipolar or oestrogen rush thing," Edward countered. All that was really on his mind was _dead arm, dead arm, dead arm._

"You didn't care about yours so why should I care about mine?" Bella snapped. Edward answered back by whipping his hand from underneath Bella's head and as an effect she flew off the bed. Her bed knocked on the bedside table. Edward felt life flow through his arm again. He was happy but then he saw Bella's furiously beautiful face. She climbed back on the bed, her head beginning to bruise and there was a scratch on her head.

"What was that for?" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"I've never had sex," Edward said.

"What?"

"I've never had sex," Edward repeated.

"Yeah, I heard the first time, I meant, what, really?"

"Yes, really. So don't think for a second I don't think about my virginity or that I'm a virginity stealing manwhore," Edward said darkly.

"I don't think you're a virginity stealing manwhore. You're making me seem like a virginity stealing womanwhore if that's being honest," Bella argued back. Edward raised an eyebrow. Bella hit her head and then winced.

"Ow," Bella said, "it's just whore for girls isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Well the movies was fun," Bella said lightly.

"For you."

"For me, I get it." Bella said clasping her hands together. There was an awkward silence before Bella broke it by saying, "I'm sorry Edward, and I don't know what came over me. I guess it was a bipolar thing. For maybe feeling so sexually repressed compared to other 17 year olds."

"It's good. Maybe if you came out more, like before and be yourself, you could be the lady your Auntie wants you to be. Show everyone the Swan that you are," Edward said. Bella rolled her eyes and Edward smiled crookedly and said, "No pun intended."

"Well yeah, you have a point. I'd like that."

"Same here."

"That's another line," Bella said whilst smiling and showing off her perfect teeth.

"Well, I'm a line machine."

"Love machine more like," Bella said.

"_That's_ a line," Edward said mimicking Bella.

They both laughed, but Bella stopped abruptly.

"Edward, you're kind of on my bed."

Edward jumped off the bed. Bella looked at Edward with a soft smile.

Yes, she was in love again with Edward, who could resist?

--------

_Reviews?_


	45. Chapter 42: Meeting Rosalie Hale, Pt II

_Stephenie Meyer & Tomoko Hayakawa. Thanks for your work._

_Not so much fluff, but I added a new character (about time this character came along). _

_------------_

"I totally made out with Rosalie Hale," Emmett said smugly as he sat in the car and was waiting anxiously for his formal meeting with Rosalie Hale.

"No, Rosalie Hale would not go to that brawl club, she's home educated, and I doubt they'd teach her how to kiss," Jasper said strongly.

"I swear on this car that it was Rosalie Hale," Emmett said as Carlisle was driving it. The car suddenly stopped running as it turned into the driveway. Emmett's eyes widened and Jasper's smug smile widened. Emmett got out of the car and started pushing the car. Jasper winked at Carlisle who stayed in the driver's seat.

"You jinxed the car Emmett," Jasper said whilst pushing the car.

"Yeah, right. I change my mind. I don't swear on the car, if the car starts again then it wasn't Rosalie Hale," Emmett said. The engine roared into life.

"You win," Emmett grumbled as he got into the car and Carlisle drove to the garage. Emmett stormed out of the car to his room.

"If you ever tell him I took the keys out of the ignition I will kill you Jasper," Carlisle said quietly.

"Sure," Jasper said with a small smile. His face was covered by a mask as soon as Emmett walked in with two shirts.

"The blue one or the black one?"

Jasper groaned.

-----------

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle turned around and stared at Bella's door. He swore he heard Edward yell at him from inside Bella's room.

"How do you know it's me?"

"Only you hum 'Ghostbusters' when you've done something that makes you nervous," Edward yelled through the door.

"Well, what you yelling at me for?" Carlisle shouted back, walking closer to the door.

"I can't open the door," Edward yelled. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You get your hand on the doorknob and twist," Carlisle shouted. He heard a shrill laugh that suspiciously belonged to Bella.

"Haha, stop being a wise ass. The lock broke. I've been locked in here since you left and you've come back this morning, which is really unnecessary!" Edward yelled.

"Really? So what you and Bella been up to in that room, huh?" Carlisle asked with a grin. He heard a scoff.

"I've watched four Saw movies and I know how to straight up murder your ass if you don't get a locksmith here in half an hour," Edward threatened. Carlisle grinned wider.

"Locksmiths don't work on Sundays," Carlisle said.

"WHAT?"

Carlisle walked away, grinning.

------------

"Emmett, stop worrying. Rosalie Hale will love you, just pour some playboy charm on her and she'll be eating out the palm of your hand in no time," Carlisle said as he parked near the restaurant.

"Ok. Carlisle, come in with me," Emmett asked.

"No, it's just you and Rosalie," Carlisle said quickly.

"And my dad! Please?"

Carlisle couldn't resist. Emmett was just incomplete. He wasn't the person that Carlisle thought he could break if he didn't agree. Carlisle groaned as he removed his seatbelt and got out of the car. Emmett grinned. They walked into the restaurant together. They saw Emmett's dad by the window along with two other girls.

"Emmett nodded his head towards his father and moved towards that table. Luckily, it was set for 6 so Carlisle could join the table easily.

"I can't believe you brought Carlisle," Emmett's dad hissed.

"Dad, Carlisle's a friend for support, show some manners," Emmett hissed back. His dad raised an eyebrow but was interrupted by the arrival of Rosalie Hale and a friend.

"Hello, Mr. McCarthy, I brought a friend, I hope you don't mind," Rosalie said quietly. Emmett coughed into a napkin and looked at his dad. He looked at Rosalie and recognised her from the club. Emmett stared suggestively at Carlisle and mouthed, "It's her!"

Carlisle looked at Rosalie and his eyes widened. It was the girl from the club, and another girl. The other girl was very pretty with caramel coloured hair and had dark blue and almost violet eyes. She blushed when she noticed that Carlisle was staring at her.

"This is my friend, Esme Platt, we do ballet together," Rosalie introduced. Esme blushed a deeper scarlet and mumbled a shy "Hello."

"This is my friend, Carlisle Cullen. We live together, well lodge because we don't own the house we live in," Emmett said.

"I know," Rosalie said whilst smiling.

"You two act as if you know each other already," Emmett's dad said with a cheesy grin. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can't help but flirt with a girl. I think it's in the genes because you flirted a lot too, didn't you dad?"

David McCarthy blanched and a vein protruded in his forehead in anger.

Carlisle and Esme were staring at each other in wonder. Carlisle had never met a girl that had entranced him so much before. Her violet eyes looked at him quickly but she removed her gaze, but she soon looked at Carlisle again.

"Carlisle, what do you want to eat?"

"Er. Spaghetti Bolognaise, please," Carlisle said quickly barely looking at the menu. He looked back up and Esme was still looking at him.

"And would you like a spaghetti bolognaise as well, miss?" the waiter asked Esme. Esme laughed.

"I'm vegetarian."

It was the first sentence that was full of confidence.

"Sorry," the waiter said, but he didn't looked sorry. Esme raised an eyebrow but said, "Mushroom ravioli."

Rosalie and Emmett were staring at each other as if they were communicating underneath the table.

"So, Rosalie. What do you like to do?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smiled in response.

"Well, I've always had education in music, art, history, literature, languages and forms of dancing," Rosalie sighed. Emmett's eyebrows shot up.

"I've always had an interest in mechanics," Rosalie concluded whilst taking a sip of water.

"Mechanics?" Emmett said interestedly.

"In my spare time I like to collect parts and improve a car," Rosalie said softly. Esme and Rosalie looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked, desperate to be in the conversation.

"Rosalie once modified a car which broke down, and she didn't understand why it broke down, and it was because that she had forgotten to put the gas tank back on the car, so the car had limited gas."

"What about the electric car which didn't have enough electricity?" Rosalie said with a smile.

"That's impressive."

"So what do you like, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Cars. I can't do much else. Well, I have a license to flirt," Emmett replied. There was a cough which came from David McCarthy's mouth.

"I think I should go," he said. No one objected. They were all having too much fun.

"What do you like, Esme?" Carlisle asked subtly.

"Dancing, but I love art and designing," she replied thoughtfully.

"Wow. Carlisle loves drawing," Emmett said. Carlisle blushed.

"It's nothing, really," Carlisle said.

"I don't think it is," Esme smiled. Carlisle stared at her in awe. Emmett and Rosalie were getting along like a pie in an oven.

Emmett really liked Rosalie Hale.

Carlisle didn't realise it, but he really liked Esme Platt.

------------

_Whatcha think? Review?_


	46. Chapter 43: Valentine's Day

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa, for such inspiration, thank you._

_Twilight the movie was only released on Friday in the UK, but I haven't seen it. Shock, horror! But hopefully, I am watching it today (today being Sunday in the UK).But, after Christmas shopping, which I am not looking forward to. My mother is the hardest person to buy for. She won't want jewellery because she doesn't wear much of it, she doesn't want perfume or that paraphernalia because she doesn't use it, and she doesn't want anything else – apart from a bracelet that I hope is still in stock. How do you get a woman who has everything a Christmas present?_

_My sister is easy, she wants the Twilight Soundtrack. *rolls eyes*_

_And also, sorry for not updating in such a long time. This is like just written work. I've had to work for the week, which sucks because it's energy consuming as well as time consuming. This will get easier as my distractions stop at Christmas Eve, and I can write loads. I have already planned the rest of the story, so it shouldn't take long, if I follow the guidelines that I've wrote – which I barely do, but in drastic times like this, then I have to._

_And enough with my rant. On with the story._

_-----------------_

"Emmett! Get your ass down here and answer the door!" Bella yelled. The door had been banging for at least 10 minutes. Bella stood by it, and didn't dare to open it, knowing what was standing outside.

And it was Valentine's Day.

Couldn't there be a worse day for Bella? Bella knew that Valentine's Day was like a conspiracy to those who couldn't get a Valentine. Ugh, the word sent chills down Bella's spine. Valentines was a conspiracy also to those in love, created by the flower and chocolate industry, an extra event that would benefit them. Valentine's Day was just a conspiracy in itself.

It wasn't that that made Bella dislike Valentine's Day. It was mainly of the fact that _she never got a Valentine. _Well sometimes she did. There was Danny in 6th grade, but the words "I loeyve you," hardly was romantic. The card was handmade and for the record, it had less sentiment than a cold 'hello' from Edward, that morning. Then there were the desperate people, and the boys that were apathetic and only liked Bella because she was so dark and unemotional.

Bella wasn't the only one who hated Valentine's Day.

Edward locked himself in his room, refusing to participate in the trivial thing called _Valentine's_. It was hard to be so good-looking all the time. He thought about the years he had refused to accept cards, gifts, kisses, _sex_ and he wondered why women threw themselves at him all the time. How could, the only person he genuinely wanted, not want him at all, but the people he'd rather die than be with, literally went straight for him? Edward sighed.

Forks had a population of 1,200 people, so it would make sense that, at least, theoretically, 600 women lived in Forks, and even more theoretically and about 200 of them were in the same school as Edward. Then, it would make sense that those 200 liked other people than Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Wrong. All of those 200 girls wanted Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Only Emmett was the one that was pleased with this. It was not fair.

It was just so lucky, that Valentine's Day was on a Saturday. Or they would have needed a SWAT team to get them to school safely.

Bella locked herself in her room. She went over to the chest of drawers and opened it gingerly. She looked at the small card that was inside.

_How do I get it to him, without him noticing?_ She asked.

It had been a month since 'the incident' and even jokes of it was wearing off, it was getting so bad, being sexually frustrated and being so close to someone who could calm that frustration. It was frustrating that he thought the best thing was to ignore it. He was being so prude and gentleman-like. Ugh, Bella slammed the drawer shut.

Edward had been walking down the corridor when he heard something slam. Then there was yelling. Edward's vocabulary might have been expanded at that point when he heard Bella yelling. He tried opening the door but it was locked. Bella heard the doorknob trying to open and froze. She walked over to the door and pressed her head on the door, trying to hear who it was. Edward couldn't hear Bella and pressed a head on the door on the door trying to listen inside the room. Bella looked at her sore hand, which she had accidently trapped when she slammed the drawer shut. Edward heard a click as the door unlocked. Bella opened the door and there wasn't anyone outside. Edward had run away in fear.

"Edward! Come and get your cards!" Emmett yelled happily, from the bottom of the stairs. Bella saw this as a chance. She grabbed her card and then ran to the living room. She saw Edward's pile, and making sure that no one was looking; she put the card on the pile. She had done this just before Edward walked into the room, looking god-like. He had a white shirt that was buttoned completely to the neck, but the sleeves were rolled up. This led Bella to wonder how playing the piano could gain muscles that could challenge even the most toned person in the world. Running from fan girls had its perks as well. His hair looked wild, as if he hadn't brushed it at all, except with his hands. Bella turned to look at a small pile and saw her name written.

"Oh, I thought this was my pile, seeing as I'm so popular with the boys," Bella tried to joke. Edward smiled weakly.

"I wish that was my pile," Edward said pointing at the few cards Bella had.

"Well, if you're interested in Goth-like boys, then these are the cards for you," Bella said. She picked up the cards and then left the room. Edward's eyes flickered over a familiar looking card, with familiar handwriting. He realised the real reason why Bella was there. He ran towards Bella and then picked her up bridal style.

"Edward?" she gasped, unable to breath out of shock. The cards she had dropped to the floor.

"I'm in the mood for a Goth-like girl," he said huskily. He opened Bella's bedroom door with an elbow...

----------

(_Later that day..._)

"Oh, my God," a girl moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too," a boy grunted as he held the girl in his arms. The boy and the girl were sweaty and exhausted.

"You were so...amazing, are you experienced?" she asked whilst panting. She turned to face him.

"No, you're my first time," He replied with a smile. It was a smile that made the girl give the boy a chaste kiss.

"You're my first."

"I'm glad," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

"I love you," she repeated.

"I know," he said.

"No, I meant it. I love you, for everything. The sweet gestures and _this_, this has been so great, and I feel lame for getting you only a card. I want you to be mine forever," she told him, whilst gazing lovingly at him.

"I am yours forever," he said, his face pulled into a confused expression.

"I don't want you to love anyone else but me, I don't want you to look at any other girl but me, and when you wake up in the morning, I want the first person you think of to be me, I know it's selfish but I know you," she said strongly, staring at him. His face suddenly softened.

"I wouldn't think of anyone else but you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Tiredness soon got to the boy and he too, fell asleep.

-------------

_Please, review :) I love reading what you people think of this crazy story that I write when I'm in a lunatic mood. Well, at times at least. Haha. I might just go to sleep. _


	47. Chapter 44: What Happened?

Disclaimer to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa.

I may not be update for a few days, because it's CHRISTMAS soon. And I watched the Twilight movie. I'm not gonna spoil it for people who haven't seen it – but the baseball scene was awesome. Rob Pattison was awesomely good too. My sister literally melted in her seat next to me. I didn't though *rolls eyes*.

And haha, LOVE YOUR RESPONSES AND GUESSES :)

_------------_

_(Voiceover)_

"_I've really thought about my future life. My life has always been set in stone. I knew what my future was, and my thoughts tended to focus on the present. I was living life to the full with four amazing friends at the mansion. Life was good for me."_

"_It started when I picked her up in Seattle. She had entranced me the second I laid eyes on her; I couldn't remove the mental image of her from my mind. I had to see her again. We decided to meet in Seattle. I drove Jasper's secret car,__** (eliminates Jasper)**__ which Alice drove most of the time, the canary yellow Porsche. I knew it was risky to do so, but I wanted to impress her badly." _

"_When I saw her, standing outside the coffee shop, I knew I had to have her. It was one of those days that was randomly sunny and warm in February and she had decided to embrace that day. She wore a miniskirt that really should have been a clubbing dress and was loose fitting and had patches of yellow and black on it. It ended about mid-thigh and she wore heels that made her legs look as if they could go on forever. She wore a long chain as a necklace and large sunglasses. She had a designer bag on her arm and was carrying it as if she didn't care about it, as if all she did was carry handbags like that. I could see her waiting as she sipped on her Starbuck coffee. She looked in disdain at the watch on her wrist, and gritting her teeth she threw her coffee forcefully into the bin. She shivered and started to walk away."_

"_At this point, I could have just left it there. Just the sight of her was giving me a problem. Ignoring my instincts I went for it. I parked the car on the side and called her from my phone. She was so close; I think I even heard her ringtone. It was gentle and sweet. She picked up._

"_Where are you?" she said, as if just seeing my name flashing on the screen had dissolved all her anger._

"_Turn around, yellow car. Hop in," I said as silky and velvety as I could. If it worked for Edward __**(eliminates Edward)**__, it could work for me, I guess. It did. I could see her literally running, in those heels to the car. She didn't even trip over once. I think I might just introduce her to Bella. Maybe she could teach Bella how to walk without slipping up, even in normal shoes."_

"_As soon as she got into the car I stared at her. I knew I had all day to but she was so damn fine, to put it into my context. Edward would have probably called her wonderful or charming or beautiful or striking, with his gentleman words. Nobody really experienced Edward and his randomly somewhat posh words. They just saw him for a pretty picture."_

"_So we drove. I was unable to contain any excitement so I drove in and out of roads like a maniac, if she liked it or not, I didn't know, she made so sound. Then finally we parked outside the reception of a hotel that I had picked out. She smiled at me._

"_Happy Valentine's Day," she said whilst handing me a card._

"_Thanks," I replied, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Just give me a minute." _

_She nodded in response, and her hair bobbed along with it, she ran fingers through her hair and bit her bottom lip. It was hard to leave at that moment to sort things out."_

"_I got her the penthouse suite. I know those kind of rooms cost a lot, but I had my working wages and other money. I could live with that. It was only for tonight, it was Valentine's, what else could I do?"_

"_After parking the car in the hotel's car park, I immediately covered her eyes. This was hard when I had to put the key in for the penthouse suite, but somehow I managed it. Even in her heels she was still a bit petite and she held her head, not looking at where we were headed, on my chest. It was hard standing like this, but I guess that it was necessary and it would kind of conceal her identity from the cameras in the elevator."_

"_That minute of my life was probably the hardest in my life. When the elevator doors opened I was slightly relieved and she stared at her present. I gently pulled her inside. Her eyes widened as she took in my gift to her, and it was like the scene in _The Beauty and the Beast_ when the Beast gives Belle the library as a gift. I know, it's sad for me to have seen that – but it was such a great movie."_

"_After dinner, she pulled me in for some kisses. They were sweet and they made me want more. Soon my fingers was tracing the arc of her back, feeling her spine. The long chain necklace she was wearing was around both of our necks and her hands was in my hair. We broke apart, panting, only to start all over again."_

"_We soon made our way to the bed; I fell on it with her falling on top of me. She pulled out of the kiss and looked at me longingly. I knew what she wanted, but it was so awkward. Her fingers moved from my forehead to my Adam's apple, down to the collar of my shirt. Her fingers moved nimbly from button to button, exposing my chest. I knew at that moment, it was right. We were both at least, but 18, we were both responsible adults. And I knew we'd have a future together. So, what was wrong with doing it? Nothing."_

"_Then her fingers moved ever-so-close to the button on my pants. I moved her hands away._

'_That's not fair, you've got to take something of yours off,' I told her. She smiled and kissed my cheek whilst taking off the chain around our necks. Her fingers moved again, this time, prepared to take my pants off. I stopped her, placing a hand on her. The feeling was sensational, even though there was two bits of material, separating her hand from, you know."_

"_I'm not going to describe what happened next. It is blatantly obvious. But hearing her scream my name was ecstasy. It made me moan when she seductively bit my neck."_

"_When I woke up the next morning, seeing her in my arms, I knew what my future was. Her. She was going to be every part of my forever."_

"_When we finally got home, I realised something."_

"_One action can cause a lot of chain reactions."_

"_One mistake can change your future."_

---------------

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm okay."

"Really? You look kind of pale," Jasper said.

"I'm fine." The force was overwhelming to Jasper and it made him crack.

"Emmett, what the fuck is wrong?"

Emmett faltered, and drank a mouthful of coffee.

"I had sex with Rosalie last night," Emmett replied. He picked up a spoon and began to swirl the coffee in the cup.

"Really? Wow. Emmett. I know you work fast, but I didn't know you worked that fast," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I am a virgin. Well, was a virgin," Emmett snapped.

"So is it good?" Jasper asked.

"What is?"

"Sex."

"It's amazing," Emmett responded. Jasper raised an eyebrow. Emmett sighed, "I'm only capable of middle school vocabulary."

"So was it an exquisite and unique exchange of your virginities and where you interacted with each other in a loving manner that you cannot experience with anyone else, or just raunchy and crude sex?" Jasper asked, whilst drinking his coffee.

"The first one, with too many words," Emmett replied in a way that looked as if he was trying to count how many letters was in the word 'anthropologist'.

"Ah. Emmett, I believe you are in love," Jasper said with an even wider smirk.

"Yeah, but something went wrong," Emmett told Jasper. Jasper's smirk disappeared immediately and he was suddenly serious.

"What? You broke a hymen?" Jasper said as if he wasn't joking when he actually was.

"I forgot to use protection," Emmett said shamefacedly. Jasper spat out his coffee.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't use protection. It was rush! I had condoms in my pocket but she never, but, I just, ARGH!"

"You would forget," Jasper said quietly, he was too shocked.

The others came rushing into the dining room where Jasper and Emmett were having 'the' conversation. Bella and Edward were subconsciously holding hands. As soon as they followed Jasper's gaze, they moved their hands apart as if they had been electrocuted.

"What happened?" Carlisle, Bella and Edward asked.

"I believe Mr. Emmett McCarthy may have knocked up Miss. Rosalie Hale," Jasper said in his most butler-like voice.

"What?" Carlisle said, stepping forward, "You had sex with Rosalie and didn't use a condom?"

"Yes," Emmett said, bright red and looking at the table.

"Emmett!" Carlisle exclaimed whilst throwing his arms into the air. Bella stared at Edward.

"Get Rosalie on the phone now," Bella said through gritted teeth.

Bella looked so scary that Edward couldn't help but listen to her. Bella turned to glare at Emmett. Emmett didn't dare raise his gaze towards Bella.

"Bella, Rosalie's on the phone," Edward said, returning with the phone pressed onto his ear.

"Wait a minute," he said into it. He held the phone out. Bella pointed at Emmett.

"Tell her. Now," Bella said. Emmett looked for a second at Bella and shakily took the phone.

"Honey? It's Emmett. I need you to come to the mansion," he said. Bella was still glaring at him. And their eyes met for a minute. Emmett looked back down and said, "It's urgent."

And boy was it urgent.

---------

_And nobody could guess. Aww. So, right – when you drop a review for me, you lovely readers (and yes you are *winkwink*) tell me. Do you want Rosalie to be pregnant or not? Either option would fit into my story arc of the moment. And thanks to Paige, who does not think that I am a rambling lunatic, or just a lunatic._

_And I guess I have to thank all my reviewers, hugs and kisses to you all._

_And of course, if I don't update, a Merry Christmas. I will update in time for a New Year, promise. I can't miss that. Haha. _


	48. Chapter 45: Panic! at the mansion

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_Okay, I lied. I didn't know how held up I became during the events leading up to New Year. So here's a long chapter for you. I hope you'd be happy with the outcome (don't spoil it for yourself! Read through it patiently!) _

_And Happy New Year to everyone (even though it's a few days gone since New Year.)_

_----------_

"What's up?" Rosalie said, as soon as she was let in through the door, Bella closed it and bowed lowly as she took Rosalie's coat. For some odd reason, she was dressed as a maid.

"Um, Miss Hale," Bella started in a British accent, again which was for an odd reason.

"Rosalie," Rosalie corrected.

"Miss Rosalie," Bella said softly, "it is customary for visitors to give a urine sample, before meeting the person whom they are visiting."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, her expression was sceptical and her eyebrows were raised.

"First of all, it's to ensure you don't go to the bathroom unexpectedly during your visit. Secondly, it's for research for the mistresses' uncle-in-law, who is researching whether urine can determine race and gender of a person, for forensic science. He's collecting as many samples as possible," Bella lied smoothly, not giving a hint that the idea sounded stupid. Rosalie stared at her in shock. Rosalie snapped out of her reverie and followed Bella. She gave the sample. She then was escorted by Bella to Emmett.

As soon as Rosalie and Emmett's eyes met they fell literally into each other's arms. Rosalie kissed Emmett, who pulled away to look at Rosalie. Rosalie was suddenly filled with hurt, and she was unable to look at Emmett. Tears threatened to pour out.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked immediately.

"It's ok. If you found someone else, its fine, I mean, you're obviously going to go off me at some point, you always seem to do that," Rosalie said, focusing her gaze on something behind Emmett. Her hands tousled his hair.

"There are other fish in the sea, I get it."

Emmett laughed. A tear fell down Rosalie's cheek. Emmett laughed even harder.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie sobbed.

"For someone as educated as you are, you sure are dumb," Emmett smiled. Rosalie stared at Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale, why would I go fishing, when I have the most perfect fish, ever?" Emmett said with a massive grin.

Bella strode into the room and cleared her throat. She threw something at Emmett. Emmett caught it with one hand. His other hand was around Rosalie.

"Oh, Emmett, did I mention there was a strange maid in the mansion?" Rosalie whispered, staring at Bella. Bella smiled and took off her costume, which underneath was the clothes she wore when Emmett rang Rosalie. Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"You're the niece! The weird one!" She exclaimed whilst pointing at Bella, "My dad was talking about you! Your family is like mega rich, and he said that I should make friends with you and it was a way to know Emmett better as well."

Bella smiled at Emmett, wondering what to say. Emmett cleared his throat and then looked at the thing that was in his hand. It had two pink lines.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Emmett said holding the test up. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Whose test is that?" she asked, horror colouring her tone.

"Yours," Bella said shamefacedly. Rosalie grabbed the test.

"The urine sample thing was just a trick? Wasn't it?" Rosalie said angrily.

"No, my uncle-in-law really does need urine samples," Bella said seriously. Rosalie stared at her.

"What's with the two pink lines?" Emmett said with a confused smile. Rosalie's blue eyes met with Emmett's brown ones.

"I'm pregnant."

The two words sent chills down Emmett's spine. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward who were listening (and fighting over) a keyhole, fell out of the door. With Edward compressed onto the floor with Jasper and Carlisle on top of him would have been funny if the situation wasn't so humourless at that moment. Bella ran towards Edward, who looked in pain, and tried to fake as if he was going to lose consciousness.

Jasper and Carlisle jumped to their feet whilst Bella cradled Edward's head. Everyone was staring at them. They didn't care.

"Ugh. Bella, I don't feel so good," Edward groaned. Bella looked at Edward softly. Edward added another moan for good measure. Bella kissed Edward's forehead.

"It's going to be alright."

Edward jumped to his feet.

"Well, now that's over and done with," he said with a big goofy grin. Bella glared at Edward but smiled. Kissing Edward felt so good after all.

"Are they going out?" Rosalie asked disbelievingly.

"That's still a mystery to all of us here," Emmett said, stroking Rosalie's arm. He looked at Rosalie's stomach. "So you're pregnant?"

"Well according to this pregnancy test," Rosalie replied, "Are you sure?"

"I had to buy it," Edward answered whilst blushing, "Bella didn't want people to see her buying it because people would think that she was pregnant and her reputation would be at stake, but my reputation as a frivolous, horny playboy wasn't at stake _at all_." Edward said the last part full of sarcasm.

"And he did not waste 20 bucks on a test that would lie," Bella told them whilst blushing.

"Well, if that's the case," Rosalie spoke softly. She looked at Emmett, "then let's elope."

And then those words froze Emmett's blood.

--------------

"We could go to Vegas, a little Chapel, with your friends as a witness, Bella as a bridesmaid, and then say we could have consummated the marriage and then no one can say anything. And then I could just happen to be pregnant," Rosalie articulated with a sparkle in her eye. Jasper and Carlisle nodded. Bella and Edward just happened to walk out of the room.

"I can't elope with you," Emmett said blankly. Rosalie stood up and stared at Emmett.

"What? You _can't _elope with me? You get me pregnant and you intend me to be a single mother?" Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"No. Not that." Emmett stood up as well.

"Then what? What other option is there?"

"Rosalie Hale, you deserve more than an elopement. You deserve a marriage, a big, white, _glamorous_, unique wedding. I can't elope with you. You mean more to me that that, for crying out loud, you're the mother of my child! You didn't let the fact I got you pregnant get to you. You are really, really way out of my league. You have to have a wedding, or I'm not getting married to you. " Emmett explained. Rosalie burst into tears and buried her head into Emmett's chest.

-----------

"EDWARD! YOU MORON!"

There was sounds of running and the door slamming. Edward walked into the room.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Well, that test that I bought?" Edward started, "Wasn't a pregnancy test. It was a random test for human protein test."

Emmett and Rosalie fell onto the sofa.

"I can still have the big wedding, no matter what, can't I?" Rosalie asked. Emmett laughed and nodded.

----------

Everyone sat in the living room in a silence. Rosalie had long calmed down. Emmett had a 'dead arm' around her. Jasper felt he could cut the tension with a knife. Edward cleared his throat but made no attempt to break the silence. Carlisle sat staring into space. The door opened and everyone stared in the direction of the door. Instead of Bella coming into the room there were footsteps on the stairs. Everyone's interest peaked.

It was the hardest three minutes everyone had ever sat.

Emmett wondered what he would do if Rosalie was pregnant. He had no ring, no proposal speech. The wedding that they had to get married with wasn't due until at least 3 more months. Well, Rosalie was 18 in May, so the wedding would probably be in May, so would Rosalie be showing? His mind was full of 'if only' theories.

Rosalie thought about what her mother in particular said about teenage pregnancy. She knew her mother would have wanted a grandchild later on in Rosalie's life. She would love to be pregnant.

There was a soft knock on the door. Jasper opened it and two girls were at the door. One was Alice and the other was Esme. Jasper held Alice in his arms. Esme walked into the house.

"I heard," Alice said softly, "Poor Bella."

"What?" Jasper asked, pulling away.

"Bella's pregnant? My mom works on the counter in the pharmacist downtown. She said she saw Bella buy a pregnancy test but she said it was for a friend."

"It was for a friend. Come in," Jasper said.

In the living room, Esme and Rosalie were holding each other with care and they were sobbing into each other's arms. Esme finally pulled away and Emmett held Rosalie in his arms, who continued sobbing. Esme searched around the room and found Carlisle staring at her. As soon as their eyes met, Carlisle looked away. Esme sat on the floor beside Carlisle.

Edward was the only person in the room without another person. He felt kind of lonely.

Bella finally came downstairs. Each step was longer than needed. It made Rosalie and Emmett feel more panicked.

When Bella finally appeared into the room, she looked grave.

Everyone waited.

"Rosalie, you're..."

Everyone waited. The tension increased. Butterflies flew in everyone's stomach.

"Not pregnant."

-------------

_Review? Eek! Nearly 300 reviews! If I get up to 300 reviews by the end of this story, I'd probably die happy. Not that I'm dying anytime soon..._


	49. Chapter 46: Cleaning out & Planners

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_Short chapter, this was meant to end before the '---------' but I decided against it and added some more, which would lead onto the next chapter. I know there have been time jumps between chapters that had been unexplained. Just assume life in the Swan mansion has been going too normal/boring to narrate and it isn't until certain points in time before it gets all interesting. Which sounds weird, but yeah._

_Oh, oh. And if my stories are going as I've planned then 5 more chapters left to write/upload. Oh, that's sad. The Perfect Girl?, has really grown on me. _

_---------------_

February flew by quickly and soon it was March.

Spring, and for Bella that meant spring cleaning. In ways you'd never imagine. On a Saturday morning Bella arose from bed and made a resolution. She was going to clean her room. Her room was so dark you could see the things littering it, so it came as a shock when she opened her curtains and saw the ice cream cartons, clothes, DVDs and shoes that were there, all over the floor.

As Bella cleaned, she looked at the walls that were a cappuccino colour. She never noticed that in the darkness of her room. The walls made her feel warm, and reminded her of her favourite food, chocolate. She vacuumed her carpet and saw that she had a soft rug on the floor. In all the time she had been here, she'd never noticed it. She walked around her room, looking at things as if her eyes had just been opened. She pulled back the curtains on her bed and tied them up. When she had only the DVDs to clean she looked at her DVD collection. They consisted of gore and not much else. She grabbed a box and put her things in the box.

Bella made her way outside.

"Bella, you're not moving out are you?" Edward asked, joining her.

"No, just uh," Bella muttered but she slipped and her box of gory DVDs fell out of her hands. They smashed. Just like clockwork, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett ran to where Bella and Edward were.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened?"

Bella and Edward laughed and Bella gathered her things. Edward stood on the stairs and his eyes followed Bella. He never wanted Bella more.

Bella carried her box into the basement and placed it next to her Halloween things. She then ran upstairs and collected more boxes. She ransacked her wardrobe, looking at things that Alice would probably call a 'fashion disaster'. She didn't touch anything on her bookshelf, but she made a resolution to read some of the classics that were covered in a small sheet of dust. She continued to move all the things that made her room creepy into the basement until noon. Edward lounged in front of the TV in Bella's room.

"Are you going to move Stephen too?" Edward asked.

"I can't," Bella replied.

"Why?"

"After the day that _he _told me, I was walking in the rain, when I felt as if I couldn't walk anymore I saw Stephen in the dumpster. Stephen has been my only friend for so long."

"So why did you move all the things out?" Edward asked.

"I'm just getting rid of baggage."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love again."

And Edward couldn't argue with that.

----------

March turned quickly into April, and April was the month Emmett was going to turn 18. Edward felt resentment as he was the youngest person to turn 18 except for Bella. Edward felt resentful against Bella because she had been moved up a year because of her exemplary marks in middle school. Her GPA hadn't been terrible, even with her bad Trigonometry marks from previous years.

April was the month that all the wedding plans were going to take place. Emmett and Rosalie didn't have to go to school anymore, and had tutors to tutor them through their final exams.

Esme was going to be the maid of honour, and Bella and Alice were going to be bridesmaids amongst Rosalie's other friends. Carlisle was chosen as the best man, and Edward and Jasper were ushers.

As preparations were being planned by professionals, between fittings and rehearsal dinner after rehearsal weddings, Bella and Edward barely had time to talk. Carlisle and Esme had grown closer together, writing their reception speeches together, going out for coffees together and even practising dancing together.

Everything was going perfect, except for a phone call, which Edward answered.

---------

_Reviews, please (oh. 2 more until 300 – thank you guys so much. I love you!)_


	50. Chapter 47: Auntie's story

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_Sorry for not updating in a long time. _

_I had loads of homework, including coursework which is like a term paper or whatever and 30% of my GCSE is coursework so I hope I did well. _

_Also, my mum got me all ten seasons of FRIENDS. Oh yes, I love that TV show, it's so good. I'm up to the episode where Rachel won't go to Ross and Emily's wedding in London. (Although we know she does)._

_Anyway. Enough with my life. On with the story._

_-----------------_

"Hello."

"Hello, is that Edward?"

The voice of the woman on the other end froze Edward's blood.

"Your call cannot be taken at the moment so please leave a message after the beep!" Edward rushed down the phone.

"I know you're there, Edward," the woman said slyly.

"Hey Auntie, I heard the answering machine go so I thought I'd pick it up and talk to you," Edward lied sheepishly but smoothly.

"Nice save. How's Bella doing?"

Edward looked over his shoulder and saw Bella frowning at the rose coloured dresses that the bridesmaids were trying on.

"Um, she's doing great."

"You do know I am standing outside the window and I can see Bella frown at the prospect at wearing a dress."

Edward dropped the phone. He turned around to the window and saw Auntie. He quickly hung up the phone and ran to open the door.

"Hello Auntie, this is unexpected," Edward said whilst blushing a deeper and deeper red. Auntie gave him an appraising look.

"I know," she said warmly. She gave Edward her coat and walked into the living room. Bella was unaware of why people looked so shocked. She turned to face her Aunt.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"That's not very lady-like, what have the boys been teaching you? Now repeat after me, 'hello Auntie, how are you?'" Auntie said her gaze not dropping once.

"Hello Auntie, how are you?" Bella repeated obediently.

"Good. I'm fine, how are you Bella?" Auntie asked.

"Great. So why are you here?"

"Angelo was David McCarthy's brother-in-law," Auntie stated whilst watching with amusement Bella's jaw drop.

"I'm cousins with Emmett?"

"Bella, try to keep up," Auntie reprimanded whilst walking closer to the dress that hung loosely on the hanger on the door. Bella watched Auntie smooth out the dress and then smile widely at Bella.

"Bella, I cannot wait to see you in this dress, it will be like a dream come true," Auntie sighed. Bella stood up quickly.

"This dress? Are you kidding?" Bella said with a wide smile. That was only the start.

---------

"This is bad," Jasper muttered, his ear pressed against the door. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett all had their ear pressed on the door.

"Really bad," Carlisle muttered.

"I guess we got so absorbed into our personal lives that we forgot why Bella was here," Emmett sighed.

"I guess I was too busy falling in love with her to realise that she wasn't exactly a lady," Edward said quietly. Emmett bit his tongue as he tried to stop himself laughing.

"What's up, Em?" Edward hissed.

"You and Bella, no way," Emmett whispered whilst giggling.

"Why, what's wrong with Bella?" Edward snarled.

"Nothings wrong with Bella," Carlisle said quickly.

"It's just that," Jasper started.

"Bella is way out of your league," Emmett finished.

"My league? Please, _no one_ is out of _my _league," Edward stated.

"If you hadnt noticed Bella has become more of a babe than a freak recently," Emmett told Edward.

"Bella's always been a babe, havent you noticed?" Edward hissed.

"Well, yeah. But guys at cool are starting to talk about her, you know, being good-looking," Carlisle said.

"Saying?"

"Since the Christmas dance, they've been saying that maybe they'd like to hang with Bella. She's becoming more of a lady, and she is the heir of the whole computer-thing-bob her dad invented, and whatever Auntie has will be shared between Bella and Emmett, so that has them interested too," Jasper explained.

"Basically you have to up your game, she could be in love with anyone else."

"Hmm.."

-----------------

"What do you mean you refuse to wear a dress to a wedding? What do you want to wear, jeans? Bella is this how the boys taught you? I am going to have a serious talk with them." Auntie fumed. Auntie and Bella were in Bella's redesigned room, standing as far as possible from each other and yelling at each other.

"Auntie, I don't like dresses. I don't want to be a lady. I want to be normal." Bella screamed.

"You can't ever be normal; ever since you were born you were expected to be thrown into the higher social class of the US." Auntie tried to explain in a calm tone.

"Then, I quit. I just want to Bella, Auntie, accept that," Bella said softly.

"Except that?" Auntie mused.

"No, Accept that," Bella said pronouncing the syllables and walking out of the room. Auntie sat on the sofa in Bella's room and held her head in her hands.

Edward opened the door expecting to see Bella. He saw Auntie sniffling into her hands and walked over to her. He handed her a handkerchief.

"Here."

Auntie looked up at Edward and saw the handkerchief in his hand. She dabbed at her eyes, her make-up barely ruined and her mascara not even smudged. She put the handkerchief back into his hand and curled his hand around it.

"Thank you, Edward."

There was an awkward pause.

"Auntie, why do you want Bella to be a lady so badly?" Edward asked. Auntie looked up at him and patted a seat next to her. Edward sat down beside her. Auntie took both of his hands and put them on his lap. She held them softly.

"10 years ago, Angelo passed away, leaving me in this world alone. Bella was only 7 then and didn't understand the pain I was going through. She caught me crying with a picture of Angelo in my hands. She came over to me like you did with a handkerchief and wiped my tears.

'Don't cry, Auntie,' she told me and I smiled at her naive thinking.

'Even ladies must cry now and again, but when ladies cry their tears are like gems,' I told her. She laughed and told me that she wanted to be like a lady, like me, and that I was her biggest role model. Ever since that moment, all I've ever wanted is Bella to be a lady, like me. I guess people change through time." Auntie gave a small smile. She let go of Edward's hands and made her way outside.

A few seconds later, Bella walked into the room, her face covered in tears.

"I never remembered," she sobbed, as Edward made her way to her. Edward held Bella in his arms for a long time.

Well, at least none of the boys at school could experience this on a daily basis, Edward thought snidely.

--------------

_Haha, I hope you _Friends_ devotees noticed the little quote from _Friends. _If not, then read again. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, review. If you do, review anyway. _


	51. Chapter 48: The final test

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Oh, this is getting sadder with each chapter I write, because this will be like next to next to penultimate chapter. But like Nelly Furtado sang, "All good things come to an end."_

_Thank you to all my reviewers :) you are so dedicated and are the reason why I write, all the time. And my new founded muse, Everlife. Love, love them. _

_By the way the Friends quote was when Rachel said to Ross "Accept that," and then the little section after that. Yeah, if you don't know friends you won't understand. Sorry. _

_And the story continues..._

_-----------_

"Okay, Bella, relax," Edward soothed, Alice was in their house at an early time. Bella was having her hair and make-up done before school. It was the last day of school before the weekend, and the last day to practise for the wedding. Bella looked at her uniform; it was tweaked to absolute perfection. Edward was sat in front of Bella, his hands on his lap.

_Should I take his hand?_ Bella thought. She sat their debating about it. Finally, she picked up the courage to reach to his hand. Just as she made a movement, Edward moved his hand. Her hand was on his lap. She stared at it, as if it was an alien. Alice paused to stare at the situation. Edward smirked as he watched Bella turn a deeper red.

_Cos she put her hand on my lap, does that mean I can put my hand on her hip? Because that would be really – this isn't the moment, _Edward winced. He felt the patch of skin that Bella's hand was on top of get really hot.

"Excuse me?" Edward finally choked out, breaking the really tense silence. Bella's hand left his lap as if it had been electrocuted.

"Sorry," Bella muttered leaving the room.

--------------

Friday was over. Finally, they were out of that school. And the best part was that they had gotten all their acceptance letters from college. Nearly everyone was accepted into their first choice college, except Alice who was positive she wasn't going to get into Harvard with Jasper but as she predicted she knew she was going to the same place as Bella. Bella was headed with Edward and Alice to Princeton, Jasper was going to Harvard (and commuting every week to see Alice), and Carlisle was going to Cornell with Esme. Emmett and Rosalie weren't going to college; they were going to be too busy learning from their parents, doing the married couple thing. They weren't exactly dropping out; they were just getting work experience.

Although Jasper was very against this, he was too busy with the wedding that was the next day. There was no graduation party, but instead there were people rushing around the house, finalising ideas. Alice was sleeping over and was wearing her bridesmaid dress in Bella's room. Bella stared at the rose dress that was on a hanger on her door. She gulped. Alice was straightening creases in her dress. She looked up and saw Bella staring blankly at the dress on the door.

"Bella, it's not going to strangle you when you wear it," Alice said quietly.

"I know but, it's a dress. Well, I know I've worn a dress, but it's a _pink_ dress," Bella sighed, "I'm going to wear a _pink_ dress walking as a _bridesmaid_ to a wedding. I never thought I'd ever do that."

"You've changed."

The sentence was so final and so resolute, Bella didn't object.

"You haven't tried it on yet," Alice reminded Bella.

"I can wear it tomorrow," Bella said, pointing at her bed. Alice glared at her.

"Fine." Bella mumbled, "But I'm going to draw on you with eyeliner tomorrow and set the clocks back an hour so we're late."

"I heard that," Alice chuckled, "and it's not going to happen."

Alice removed the hanger off the door and closed it. Bella grumbled as she took off her clothes. She winced when Alice took the dress off the hanger. She closed her eyes.

"Just think of it as revision for finals which are tomorrow," Alice whispered. Bella felt silk glide over her skin.

"And if I pass?" Bella questioned with a smile. She felt something unusual zip her up, it was soft and tender instead of in a hurry. Strong arms wrapped around her and she heard a musical voice whisper urgently in her ear.

"Then you will be the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on."

The arms left and Bella opened her eyes. There was no one in her room.

She looked at the mirror that was placed behind her. She was unrecognisable. She didn't have any make-up on, her hair was a mess, but somehow she looked graceful. The dress floated around her like a cloud. It was rose coloured. Again, she had a cleavage, and even though it wasn't as pronounced as last time, there still was one.

When Bella hung the dress back on the floor, she couldn't help but imagine what her wedding would be like, maybe just as magical as Rosalie's, and maybe she would get the perfect man, the perfect proposal.

----------

"Then you will be the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on."

Edward let go and power walked out of the room.

When he had actually gotten back into his own room, he saw the tuxedo hanging off his wardrobe. He closed his eyes and could hear the words Bella had told him the day Auntie confessed.

"_Edward, help me. Help me become the person my Auntie wants to be. Help me get out the pit I've tried hiding under so long. I know your rent counts on it and things like that so you can live here and afford Princeton and things like that, but please help me."_

"_I promise," Edward told her._

"_Thank you."_

"_Why did you not want to be a lady anyway?"_

"_Because of him. I put away all the mirrors so I wouldn't care about my appearance anymore. I just didn't want to be pretty. I wanted to be ugly like he said I was," Bella smiled, "It sounds stupid now."_

"_Actually it does."_

"_Would it be cliché to say I have a crush on you, Edward?" Bella asked tentatively._

"_Well, yes. But this is the only time I actually care about someone actually having a crush on me." Edward smiled. Edward ruffled Bella's hair and walked out of the room, only to run his hands through his head._

Edward opened his eyes. Times had changed so much since all those months ago when Bella first came. He remembered hating her, not being able to do anything about her. He remembered how she walked into him having a shower and looking about him when he was so ill. He remembered the little things she did and obsessed over. Their first kiss, and feeling so anxious, wanting her more. Then the Christmas dance fiasco, but that wasn't entirely his fault, but he didn't stop anything. Then gaining her trust back. Edward stumbled to his bed.

Maybe, the next day wouldn't be so bad.

-------

_Review, please? (Also, the italics in the section above is like a flashback from where the last chapter cut off. I thought I may add some Bella/Edward fluff.)_


	52. Chapter 49: Can I have this dance?

_Disclaimers to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa._

_Thank you to my lovely, not giving up reviewers. This is the chapter you have been waiting for. Yes, it is 2 thousand words long, 4 pages in Microsoft Word, so I hope that is satisfying for updating like, once a week. _

_Ugh. I don't want to give any spoilers so, yeah. _

_---------------_

Bella took a deep breath. Edward tensed his arm. Bella felt Edward tense his arm and they looked at each other. Brown met green and then looked away. They were the first ones walking down the aisle before Rosalie came in. The music started.

This was it, the final exam. The final test. Bella exhaled and she walked down the aisle, arm and arm with Edward. She looked at the chapel. It had high ceilings and the sunlight poured through the stain glass windows. There was white draped over the pews and ceilings and roses in baskets with white ribbon twisted around the handle on every pew. The organ played soft, wedding music. Bella managed to walk in high heels and not trip over, even if her eyes were focused on her surroundings.

Once she was in position Edward walked to where Carlisle was, and Bella went to the other side of the hall, her eyes looking at Alice who was walking with Jasper.

There was another bridesmaid after Alice and after that, the music of the organ changed. It was softer and little bridesmaids with white wicker baskets threw white rose petals into the air. They flew for a fraction of a second before tumbling like raindrops onto the floor. When they had reached the end of the aisle they sat down. Rosalie appeared through the gates of the chapel.

She looked like an angel who had dropped from heaven. Her golden hair was in curls, tumbling in locks down her shoulders. Her face was ethereal, her face pulled into a meek smile, her eyes were teary but her mind was daring her not to cry. Her hands were poised on a bouquet of white and rose coloured roses. Her dress was white, as if it had been bleached a thousand times before Rosalie wore it, it was strapless and in the lower parts it overlapped in layers before reaching the ground. It was specially tailored to have a train which Esme was maintaining. Rosalie also had a long veil, held up by diamond-clad clips. As she walked down the aisle, fairy lights wound around columns in the chapel lit up as she passed it, and they twinkled.

She stopped a metre or so, behind where she was supposed to go. She extended an arm that her father took. She held the bouquet in her left hand whilst resting her right hand on her fathers. When they had reached the spot, tears overwhelmed Rosalie's father and he shook in happiness and sadness as he gave Rosalie away. He walked rapidly to his seat and a woman held him in her arms, she too, had succumbed to tears. Emmett's mother was also dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Auntie, who was next to David McCarthy was staring at Bella and was on the verge of tears.

"We are gathered here today..." the vicar started. Bella zoned out. This was the part she hated the most. She could tell that Edward wasn't paying much attention. Edward looked interested, but what he really was doing was trying to formulate a song in his mind. Bella smiled at that, she knew Edward like that.

"Before I start the vows, is there anyone who would like to object to the union of these two people today?"

There was a pause, where sniffling was heard.

"Emmett, repeat after me, I, Emmett," the vicar instructed.

"I, Emmett," Emmett repeated.

"Take thee, Rosalie."

"Take thee, Rosalie."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

Emmett took a dramatic pause.

"Till death do us part."

"And your personal vows, Emmett?" the vicar asked. Emmett coughed.

"Rosalie Hale, you make me the happiest person alive. You're my sun on a rainy day, my smile when I get bad news and my light in the darkest of nights. I promise to love you every second of every day. I know I have a reputation, but you illuminate any room and puts out any competition. I promise to love you first, I promise to love you only, I promise to love you forever."

"Do you take Rosalie Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The vicar concluded.

"I do."

There was a sympathetic gasp.

"Rosalie, repeat after me: I, Rosalie." The vicar told her. Rosalie was staring at Emmett and took a pause before repeating, "I, Rosalie."

"Take thee, Rosalie."

"Take thee, Rosalie."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse."

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"And your personal vows Rosalie?"

"Emmett McCarthy. You are my life and my soul. Without you, I would not be the person standing in front of you. I would have been meek and polite and shy, and you made me confident. I love you, those three simple words have my life etched all over them, and I mean them in the most sincere way imaginable. I can't imagine myself without your love, and without it I would be a shell of a woman who lost all she had. I love you and will do for eternity."

"Do you take Emmett McCarthy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Rosalie said tearfully.

"Emmett, place the ring on Rosalie's finger as a sign of the purity and the endlessness of your love."

Emmett took the ring from the silk pillow that one of the many cousins he had was holding. He took Rosalie's hand and placed the ring on her finger. The ring was a simple golden band for Emmett, but it was encrusted and personally designed by Emmett with sapphires and diamonds for Rosalie.

"Rosalie, place the ring on Emmett's finger as a symbol of your trust, your respect and your love."

There was a sob from the parents on the front row, where the mothers of Rosalie and Emmett had dissolved into hysterical crying.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

There was a small pause.

"You may kiss the bride."

Emmett lifted the veil, and stared loving into Rosalie's eyes.

"I love you," he said before holding her face with delicacy with one hand, the other on her back. He expertly arched her back before kissing her. Everyone clapped in ecstasy. David McCarthy looked relieved that Emmett had actually gone through with it. Then when the newlywed couple had to sign the wedding certificate, the bridesmaids and ushers gathered outside, their hands full with rice.

Bella looked excited whilst Alice, Esme and the other bridesmaid looked agitated at throwing rice.

"What's wrong with throwing rice?" Bella asked them.

"It gets in your hair," Alice complained.

"It's bad for the pigeons that eat them," Esme said sullenly.

"I don't know, it's just, why not confetti?" the other bridesmaid replied.

"Rice symbolizes fertility and prosperity. What's so wrong with that?" Bella argued back.

They shrugged.

The organ was played again and the couple came out and everyone threw their rice over them. There was a lot of laughing. The wedding photographer seemed to want to take pictures quicker and as a joke everyone struck a funny pose before being serious.

After the pictures were taken, all the bachelorettes were gathered into one side of the little courtyard. Emmett winked at Rosalie and lifted her dress to take the garter on her leg. Rosalie blushed as Emmett threw it straight to Jasper, who, instead of looking offended looked happy to have caught the garter. He patted Emmett on the shoulder and gave it back. Rosalie seemed to scope out the people who were standing behind her.

"Don't you think it's odd how she's checking where people are standing?" Alice muttered in Bella's ear, "I bet she's making sure her friends get married first."

"As if, maybe it's just fate," Bella reassured her absently. She looked at Rosalie and noticed the bouquet coming her way. She understood.

"Alice!" Bella screamed.

"Bella?" Alice replied in a startled voice, her hands poised to grab Bella. The bouquet of roses landed on her left wrist, which she caught with her right hand.

There was a clapping as Jasper was pushed out of the bachelor group.

Alice looked confused as Jasper approached her. Jasper took Alice's hand and went down on one knee. There was a collective gasp, some bachelorettes who had wanted to catch the bouquet and now envied Alice burst into tears.

"Alice, before I go to college, I need to know, do you love me?" Jasper said. Alice looked conscious as she blushed and replied in a resolute voice,

"Yes."

"Then," Jasper said, reaching into the inside pocket of his tuxedo, "will you accept this promise ring and promise to love me, even though we'd be so far apart?"

"A promise ring?" Alice gasped in excitement. Jasper opened the box. It looked like an heirloom, it was a simple silver band with a ruby and little clusters of diamonds.

"Yes, I promise."

There was a cheer and clapping. Alice and Jasper were outshining Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella's eyes caught with Edward. She smiled.

Edward stared at Bella. She smiled at him, in the most demure way imaginable.

They had done it. She was a lady.

-----------------

Carlisle tapped his knife against his champagne glass. He must have done it nervously as the knife broke the glass. He looked shocked for a minute, blushed, but carried on with his speech.

"I've known Emmett ever since he moved into Forks Mansion, and I never believed until a few months ago that he could settle down to one woman. Thank you, Rosalie, for changing my best friend in the best way possible."

There was clapping and cheering as Esme stood up, but she quickly sat down when she saw Rosalie, Esme was unable to speak. To make everyone forget this silence, Rosalie took Esme's hand and together they left the table. Edward and Bella who were sitting at a separate table were talking about Alice and Jasper, who were sitting on the other side of the table.

"Jasper didn't tell me," Edward said innocently. Too innocently. Bella glared at him.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Bella," Edward said, his expression softening.

"And don't try to do those puppy eyes on me, they're pretty, but not that pretty," Bella advised him. Edward laughed. He gazed deeply into Bella's brown eyes.

"Would these eyes lie to you?" Edward said softly.

Bella had no time to answer. The music had started and Rosalie had changed into a white dress, her hair restyled so it fell off one shoulder, and with Emmett they went to the dance floor. Carlisle stood from the top table and joined Esme to dance.

"Can I have this dance?" a man asked Bella whilst she was looking at Rosalie and Emmett performing the first dance. Bella looked at him, but she heard a voice say, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have this dance."

Bella looked at the man that was walking away dejectedly and she stared fiercely at Edward.

"Thanks for chasing away potential partners," she hissed.

"I'm right here," Edward said in an offended voice. Bella scoffed.

"Oh, because you're a potential partner?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Well, can I have this dance, to prove that I am the perfect person for you, Miss Swan?" Edward asked nervously. Bella's expression changed from angry to shock.

"I believe you do," Bella said, holding out her hand, which Edward took. Edward sat there with Bella's hand in his, awkwardly.

"Aren't we going to dance?" Bella asked as Alice and Jasper made their way to the dance floor. Edward looked at her in confusion.

"No, we're not dancing."

"Well, the gentleman from before is coming over to ask me again," Bella lied smoothly.

"Okay, we're going to dance," Edward said in a rushed voice. Bella smirked whilst Edward wasn't looking.

But Edward didn't lead her to the dance floor, where couples were twirling around Emmett and Rosalie.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, scared.

"You'll see," Edward said mysteriously.

-----------

_Okay, spoilers. This wedding is based on what _I _personally thought Bella and Edward's wedding should have been like – in Breaking Dawn. This is mixed with a fairytale wedding as well. And another thing to add: _

_Wedding song when Rosalie is going down the aisle: Do you – Yiruma._

_Dance song near the end: Moonlight – Yiruma._

_I seem a bit Yiruma obsessed, but his music is so good. What do you think of my music choices? (If you can be bothered, just YouTube them, haha)_

_And please, as always, review. _


	53. Chapter 50: Finally Together

_Disclaimer to Stephenie Meyer and Tomoko Hayakawa. _

_Sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I had loads on my agenda in the past weeks. Such as going to London on a school trip (awesome, we missed like 2 days of school) and then too much homework, and revision for science modules (exams) and then my obsession for drawing manga reached its peak. So, yeah._

_Plus it was hard to write the final chapter for this, albeit the epilogue. So, read._

_------------_

Edward's hands were around Bella's eyes, blocking her vision.

"Where are we going? Seriously?" Bella asked in a small voice. Edward chuckled and Bella felt it vibrate through his body to hers.

"One second."

Edward reached a problem. He'd have to make Bella go up some steps.

"Bella, I need you to close your eyes."

"No! Tell me where we're going!" Bella argued.

"The sooner you close your eyes, the sooner you'll know," Edward said tactfully. Edward felt Bella close her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll keep your eyes closed."

"I promise."

In the darkness, Bella wouldn't see anything anyway, but Edward wanted to make sure. Edward slipped his fingers away and grabbed Bella's hands and led her gently up some steps. When they were in the centre of the gazebo, Edward let go.

"Open your eyes."

Bella opened then, praying that some sort of light would strike her blind, but it was all dark.

"It's...dark," Bella said quietly.

"I thought you liked the dark," Edward said. The moon that was hidden behind the clouds came out, shining onto Edward and Bella's face. Bella saw Edward smile.

"I believe I do," Bella told Edward. Edward's smile widened. Edward's fingers grazed the length of Bella's arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Edward's fingers finally reached Bella's hand, which he took, and he put another hand on Bella's waist.

"I can't dance!" Bella spluttered at the last minute.

"Are you trying to avoid it?" Edward whispered down Bella's ear. They were stood in the centre of the gazebo, in the dark, holding each other.

"I'll make a fool of myself," Bella said honestly.

"It's dark, and it's only me," Edward said, taking a step back, forcing Bella to take a step forward.

"You say only you, like it's a small thing," Bella said quietly. They were just taking steps. Suddenly, Edward spun, lifting Bella up gently so she wouldn't stumble by this sudden action. They stopped on the right of the gazebo.

"Are you drunk?" Edward asked, with a smile. Bella shook her head.

"Are you mental?"

Bella responded by punching Edward in the arm. Edward chuckled at this weak blow.

"Are you hormonal?" Edward asked again.

"No! What is wrong with you?" Bella hissed at Edward. Edward sighed.

"I was checking that you were just, normal."

Bella didn't have a chance to answer as Edward lowered and kissed her. Electricity flowed through them and it felt magical. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward, and slowly her leg, with a mind of its own, popped. Bella was only conscious of it when she felt a latch on the back of her foot. She let go of Edward and heard a trickle of water that hadn't been present before. Slowly, lights that were entwined around columns holding the gazebo lit up. It was just like a movie. And this was the ending scene. The heroine had found her hero, and they had survived evil acts of fate and they were finally together. Yet, Edward hadn't said the words that would bind them together, Bella looked expectant at Edward.

"Bella, would you like to be, um," Edward said awkwardly running his hands frantically through his hair.

"Yes." Bella answered. Edward responded to that by kissing her. Things like kissing was so much easier than asking someone to be their girlfriend.

"Why me?" Bella asked suddenly. Edward wasn't aware that Bella had pulled away. Edward turned to face something else. Bella moved so she was in front of Edward, but she tripped over her ridiculous gown, Edward saw Bella stumble and caught her. They laughed awkwardly, and Bella's eyes were forcing Edward to face the question. He lowered Bella onto the wooden floor. He sat beside Bella.

"Maybe, you because you were the first girl to not throw yourself at me. All my life girls have just tried too hard to be with me, and when you first met me, you threw me out of your room. I guess that's what made me like you."

"But I was in love with you," Bella said shamefacedly.

"You were in love with me, when I was in love with you, so no harm done," Edward said smiling. He fell back and stared at the ceiling of the gazebo. Bella crawled and lay next to him. Last time Edward was like this with Bella, all he thought about was his dead arm, now he had sweeter thoughts, because Bella was conscious and not-demented. Static flowed through their bodies.

Edward closed his eyes.

Bella closed her eyes.

They both drifted off to sleep.

----------------

Edward felt weird. He could feel skin on top of him and a silken sheet. Bella felt strange as well. Edward and Bella opened their eyes together.

"What, happened?!" Bella shrieked, sitting up quickly grabbing the sheet and covering herself.

"I don't know!" Edward gasped. Edward and Bella looked at each other in shock. They were both in a hotel suite, on the same bed, naked.

"Then why are we naked?" Bella wailed, half-mad.

"I didn't do anything!" Edward said, still in shock.

"What if, we, did we, protection?" Bella said in a strangled voice.

"I swear, Bella, if you're pregnant I will marry you!" Edward said, grabbing at Bella's hand. Bella looked as if she was going to cry.

"You're not going to get married when I'm on my honeymoon!" a loud voice boomed out of the bathroom. There was a lot of giggling.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all came out of the bathroom; it was surprising a bathroom could hide so many people. (Edward later found out that the bathroom was actually, quite large.)

"That's what you get for sneaking out of my wedding and sleeping in a gazebo," Rosalie said with a wicked smile.

"You did this?" Edward growled.

"Well, I undressed Bella, and Jasper undressed Edward," Alice told them, "then we trashed your room to make it seem like, something...happened."

"By the way Bella, you are so lucky," Esme said with a grin and taking a quick glance at Edward. Edward blushed violently scarlet. Bella laughed as she had never seen Edward blush so scarlet. They all sat in the room and laughed.

As each individual couple had some stuff to pack (except Rosalie and Emmett who had people to pack for them because they were going away in a few hours) they left.

"Did you really mean that you'd marry me if I was pregnant?" Bella asked later.

"Yeah. But I'd marry you anyway," Edward said, grabbing Bella and kissing her on the head.

All was well.

---------------

_Okay, before I finalise this, I would like to thank all my readers for continuing to read this story. Even from the beginning._

_Thank you to my reviewers, who inspire me so much, and whose ideas I sometimes use, and who make me a better writer. _

_And on the last note, I have a question for the epilogue – should I do Prom, or should I do 20 years later?_

_Please vote as you review._


	54. Epilogue 1: Prom Night

_Apologies for the late update, I've been really busy but I have three weeks off school for the Easter Holidays (basically Spring Break...or whatever). Now, as we had two prologues we should have two epilogues? I mean, that's fair..._

_And this is a really long epilogue, but some things are there because they brought the story to a full circle, but it ends on a cliff-hanger which could be resolved in the last, epilogue which is 20 years later._

Epilogue 1, Prom Night

Bella closed her eyes, waiting for the magic to happen. Alice was poised with a brush when there was a knock on the door. Bella kept her eyes closed. Without moving or checking who was at the door, Alice shouted, "Edward, not yet!" There was a muffled protest.

Bella opened her eyes quickly and saw Alice locking the bathroom door. Bella snapped her eyes shut before Alice turned around. She kept a calm composure but inside her heart was fluttering. She felt the soft make-up brush sweep across her face and it was almost like Alice was muttering incantations when she was in fact rehearsing a scene in her head. It may only be a fantasy to Alice, but for some strange reason they would nearly always happen. There was three knocks on the door and Bella's heart rate increased. Alice sighed and Bella heard Alice's heels make sounds on the tiled floor. She heard the door unlock and then there was a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, Esme," Alice muttered. The door snapped shut.

"Is that Bella?" Esme said whilst gasping. Esme had never seen Bella look so breath-taking.

"Yes," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Then can you do my make-up? You're obviously a professional," Esme said with a large smile. Alice nodded and Bella cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, can you finish mine first, Alice oh, great one," Bella said in an exasperated voice. Bella didn't like keeping her eyes closed for a long time, and not knowing what was going on.

"You're already done," Alice sighed. Bella opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror. Bella gasped. She looked so beautiful, yet the make-up and effort was a minimum. She has a little blue eyeshadow above her eyes, and her eyes were then covered lightly with eyeliner and mascara, emphasising her brown eyes. The rest of her face was completely natural but flawless, with no or little hints of foundation and clear lip gloss. Her hair looked effortless and pretty. The first layer was clipped back and the rest was curled. Her fringe was parted so that it showed her forehead. She looked the thing that she had never imagined she could ever be. Beautiful.

Bella got out of the seat and grabbed Alice by the shoulders and screamed.

"What have you done to me?!"

Alice's eyes widened. Bella's eyes were wide with shock, her tone was delirious, there was a stampede which stopped outside the door, and what felt like 3 boys pressing their ears against the bathroom door.

"I just thought you'd look nice like, I can change, I'll do it now," Alice stuttered quickly. Bella burst out laughing.

"That's for stripping me on Rosalie's wedding night," Bella said with a wicked smile. Alice hand flew to her heart and growled, "Bella Swan, you should be careful, very careful."

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

It was Bella's turn to be slightly worried.

"If I hadn't foreseen a little trick on your part, I wouldn't be able to plan the perfect revenge," Alice said lowly. Bella gasped.

"What? What is it?" Esme asked, in interest and taking the words out of Bella's mouth. Alice went rummaging into a bag and pulled out a blue dress. Bella laughed.

"That's the best revenge you can plan?" Bella said with sarcasm. Alice raised an eyebrow. Bella stopped giggling.

"Put it on," Alice said carefully.

"How do I know it's not lined with lead?" Bella asked sceptically.

"Just put it on," Alice said. Bella obeyed. It was a pretty blue dress that ended above Bella's knees. It was strapless and it felt floaty. It had a bow at the waist. Bella was then handed a few chunky silver bracelets.

"This is the revenge," Alice said, pulling out a box from the large bag. Bella stumbled back. And her breath caught.

"You wouldn't," Bella said in a strangled voice.

"Oh yes, I would," Alice said evilly and opened the box. Inside there was the most ridiculously high, silver peep-toe shoes. Bella glared at Alice. There wasn't even a strap around the ankle so if Bella walked too fast she may walk out of her heels. It wasn't a bad idea, but Bella didn't want to dance around shoeless and who knows could step on her foot? Bella gritted her teeth and slipped her feet into the murderous stilettos. If only she could get Alice back without her realising it, but it was no use, Alice was a master at feeling things and checked her tarot cards every hour or so to see if it was right.

Bella sat on a chair in the bathroom watching Esme getting made up by Alice. The dark aura had returned and was trying to consume Alice's good mood with it in vain.

----------

"Girls," Jasper said after a while with his ear on the door. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward filed out of Bella's room after listening at the bathroom door after hearing a scream.

"I know, so immature," Edward said rolling his eyes and ruffling his hair.

"I mean, who needs to pull pranks after what happened at Emmett's wedding night? It's only been a month or so since it happened and you would have done it already," Carlisle said logically. Edward stared at Carlisle.

"Yeah..." Edward said. They all shook their heads at that and went downstairs.

They sat in the living room in silence. They all looked at each other expectantly.

"So, Emmett, where is he?" Carlisle asked weakly trying to start a conversation.

"Hawaii," Jasper said. Jasper sighed. Emmett and Rosalie were going around basically Northern America on their honeymoon, and hadn't come back yet.

"I thought he was in Tennessee," Edward mused.

"Why would he go to Tennessee?" Jasper asked.

"His family's from Tennessee," Carlisle said. Then there was silence. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were raging a battle in their heads to start another conversation. To be honest, they worked better as a four, and without Emmett there wouldn't be as much contribution as there should have been. It was the same with the rest of the guys. There was a large sound that rang through the house. Edward went to answer the door.

A tall and lanky man, about the same height as Edward was at the door.

"Your limos here," he said in a bored voice.

"One minute," Edward said. He turned around and yelled that the limo was here. Jasper and Carlisle rushed to the door with their corsages ready. Hell hath no fury like a woman whose prom night is ruined. As Edward could see it, the lights dimmed, knowing what was going to happen, nudged Jasper. Alice was going to be the first one down the stairs, every boy had it programmed in their head what was going to happen because Alice had made sure of it. There was a clicking of heels and Alice walked down the stairs. Her hair was straight inside of sticking out. Her dress was strapless, and white with stripes of gold which highlighted her recent trip to a tanning salon in Port Angeles. She wore the same ridiculously high peep-toe stilettos as Bella but in gold. Jasper didn't wait until she was at the bottom and ran up there and lifted her bridal style down the stairs. Carlisle looked at Edward in horror, for modifying Alice's plan but Alice was bright red and smiling. Next to come down was Esme and ask Carlisle took one step towards her, Alice glared at him and Carlisle recoiled as if the carpet was burning because of her burning stare. Edward and Jasper were mesmerised along with Carlisle at Esme's ability to glide down the stairs without tripping and looking like a swan and not looking awkward. Her purple dress seemed to move without difficulty, even though it looked pretty heavy. It was a feat that was envied by most dancers or models.

When the corsage was put on Esme's wrist, Bella popped her head out from the side. She disappeared behind the large marble column. Edward was confused. He had seen Bella for a glimpse of a second. Everyone else hadn't noticed as they were too busy chattering. Maybe Edward was delusional. Bella took another peek and she saw Edward staring straight at her. She quickly hid away. Edward rubbed his head as he was hallucinating again. He tried to distract himself by getting into a conversation with the others.

"She's beautiful," a gasp rippled behind them. They turned around and saw Rosalie, in a prom dress with Emmett.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked with Edward.

"You didn't think I'd miss my high-school prom did you?" Emmett said with a smile. Emmett looked in the house and saw Bella at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa. She's hot," was all Emmett could muster.

Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs.

"Of course, not as beautiful as you, Rosalie," Emmett said quickly.

Rosalie was pretty. Her hair was curled and she wore a simple white dress, that like Alice, emphasised her tan, but not like Alice, Rosalie's tan was genuine. She wore heels that contended with the height of Alice's and Bella's and even though Rosalie was quite short compared to Emmett, she looked a few inches shorter than him.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked cynically. Emmett looked at a certain spot and everyone followed his gaze. Everyone turned to the stairs and Bella was gliding down the stairs, with the elegance of her aunt. Edward stepped forward. When Bella became distracted by seeing Edward she tripped and fell forwards.

"You never change do you?" Edward grunted at he caught Bella.

"Not really, no," Bella said with a large grin. Edward's lips pressed against Bella's briefly and Edward lowered her to the floor. As Bella looked into Edward's eyes she knew that with all of her consciousness she loved Edward...

--------------

_Take my hand. Take a breath. Pull me close, and take one step..._

The music began and Bella grinned before yelling the next line, "Keep your eyes locked on mine." Edward chuckled, and looked at Bella and pulled her close. They started to dance slowly. However, before the chorus even started, Bella slipped and Edward caught her in his arms. The music suddenly changed as a new DJ was introduced.

"_Girls to the right of the dance floor, boys to the left!" _

The large dancing crowd parted and Bella and Alice grabbed each other in hysterics when someone caught Bella's eyes. She froze like the Statue of Liberty in the city that he sure as hell should be in. His arm was snaked around a girl called Victoria, before Victoria went to join the girls' crowd. How did Victoria get him to fly across the continent for her? The last time Bella spoke to the asshole he sounded too ignorant to go out with any girl. Let alone a girl on the other side of the hemisphere. Or was it? Bella didn't like geography much.

"_Guys go pick a girl who's not your date!"_

Bella had hated games like these. No one picked her at them. As she turned around to face Alice she saw Alice was bombarded with guys. Esme and Rosalie had little crowds of her own. A guy blocked her vision.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"No, she's with me!" another argued.

Bella felt a hand touch her elbow and she turned around and saw the face she didn't want to see the most.

"I'm sorry guys, but she's dancing with me."

Bella smiled demurely and nodded. All the guys that wanted to dance with Bella groaned. Music came back on and they started to dance.

"Thanks for dancing with me," he said in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"You're from New York," Bella said. It was a statement instead of a question.

"I live in Seattle."

They were spinning around but getting close to the fire exit. Bella noticed this and tried to move closer to the middle, but he noticed and kept an iron grip.

"James, what are you doing?"Bella asked through gritted teeth.

"How did you know my name?" James asked, glaring at Bella. He stared at Bella. He looked through the prettiness and stared at her eyes. Bella's soul seemed to pour out of her eyes and he suddenly remembered.

"Isabella Swan, the girl who was _ugly_," James said in a mocking voice. The word sent chills to Bella's blood, and freezing it. Bella became a marionette that James was controlling. James smiled under the lights in a menacing way.

"You're different than the last time I met you," James stated the obvious.

"I wasn't going to mourn over you," Bella spat, finally regaining the ability to move her muscles.

"You did for four years," James said, his eyes narrowing, "what changed?"

"I. Moved. On." Bella said emphasising each word. James laughed as he pushed Bella through the fire exit door silently. Bella fell on the bin bags full of trash. James closed the doors behind him. The wind was cold outside the gymnasium. Bella could hear the music.

"_Okay, go find your original dates!" _the DJ announced.

"EDWARD!"

Bella was desperate as James pinned her onto the ground.

"You're so pretty," James whispered into her ear before smashing his mouth against hers.

Bella had thought about that moment for four years of her life. The day James came to his senses and kissed her. However, the second that James smashed his lips against Bella's, that what it felt like, there was no magic that Bella and Edward had. Bella managed to kick James off. After all, she was a black belt. However, all that happened when Bella stabbed James with her stiletto was the fact that the stiletto broke. James had some kind of steel pad on his abs. James laughed and he fell back onto her body.

"James, don't do this, please," Bella begged, but James didn't listen to her and Bella heard a loud ripping. Alice wasn't going to be happy about that, it was an exclusive Chanel dress; it was so exclusive that it was a one of a kind dress that her Auntie had Coco Chanel design just for Bella. James ignored her, of course. Bella struggled violently against his non-human strength.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, as a last hope. Except, there was no Edward to save her from this, the music was too loud. James silenced her by punching her in the jaw. Bella cried out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella screamed.

"Because I love the rush of assaulting a girl," James answered quickly as he fumbled about. Bella saw this moment of weakness and successfully kicked James in the face. He was knocked over for a minute and Bella quickly got up and ran as fast as she could. But this wasn't fast enough. James was too strong and too fast. Bella hated this as he dragged her back to the trash bags.

"EDWARD!"

"Bella?!" Bella heard a voice.

"HELP!"

"Bella?!"

Bella could feel something on her mouth and nose, and she screamed but there was only a muffle. She felt faint and was losing consciousness. Her eyelids were drooping.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

---------

"Bella?" Edward asked rounding a corner where the rubbish bins were. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle where with him. Edward saw a figure near the bins where he swore he could hear Bella. Edward called out to him.

"Have you seen a girl? 5 foot 7-ish, brunette, blue dress?"

The guy groaned.

"There are loads of girls like that," he replied.

"Um, dark eyes, niece of Marie Swan?" Edward questioned further taking a step forward.

"That girl? Nope." He answered shortly.

"You sure?" Edward asked, with a suspicious look in his eyes. Edward took another step forward and saw a figure on the bin bags, who had her eyes closed. Edward pretended not to see her and asked the person further.

"You sure? She has silver bracelets and a bow on the waist of her dress," Edward said angrily.

"I said I don't know about your chick," the guy said standing up. Edward glared at him.

"You sick son of a bitch, what you think I am, blind?" Edward said and aimed a punch at him. The guy smiled and blocked it and threw Edward away from him. Except, Edward wasn't going to let him get away with it too quickly. He aimed a kick at the guy's crotch which worked and he was crippled for a moment.

"Call 911!" Edward yelled. Emmett came running towards Edward and saw the person unable to stand. As soon as Emmett was there Edward ran towards Bella and saw that her dress was ripped but apart from that she looked fine.

"Edward," Bella mumbled in her unconscious state.

"It'll be okay, I'm here now," Edward said, cradling Bella in his arms.

---------

"Is Bella fine?" Alice asked worriedly at the hospital.

"Don't tell her what happened, she may have already forgotten," Edward instructed Alice. Alice nodded, but she said, "She remembers though, she will remember."

"I hope she doesn't," Edward said, his head in his arms...

"Me too." Alice answered, putting an arm around Edward's waist and they looked through the window into Bella's private hospital room. It was going to be all right.

_So, Whatcha think? Review, please – this is the penultimate chapter of TPG... _


	55. Epilogue 2: 20 Years Later

_I believe that I have not updated in like, a long time. So I apologise. I'll not distract you from reading with stuff & disclaimers. Remember to read A/N at bottom though._

_--------------_

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"Bella?!"

The scene felt familiar in Bella's head but she shook the wave of déjà vu that she had and she continued screaming for her husband. He was obviously too busy on that darned piano of his.

"What's wrong?" Edward said worriedly, Bella gasped as she took in his appearance. It had been a long time since she had first saw him, and a another period of time since she married him, but she could never get used to his pale skin, his bronze hair and his beautiful green, emerald eyes. Edward ran a casual hand in his extra-volumised hair.

"I'm pregnant!" Bella said over-dramatically. Edward's hand dropped limply by his body.

"You're pregnant?" Edward said in a daze. Bella glared at him and Edward understood.

"We're going to have a baby!" Edward said with a big grin on his face. Edward ran like a kid around the big bedroom whilst Bella stared at him from the adjoining bathroom.

"HAHA! Fooled you!" Bella screamed. Edward narrowed his eyes. No, not this game again. Edward stalked out of the bedroom and reached for the door. Except the doorknob turned and the door flew open.

"Mom, Dad is keeping me awake again," an adolescent child stood in front of the door. It was clear he had not been trying to sleep at all. Despite this, Bella rushed towards Edward and glared. Edward suddenly looked as if someone had told him bad news.

"I'm sorry Max, he didn't mean to," Bella soothed.

"I'm not Max, I'm Marley," the boy said angrily. Bella's eyes widened. She was always forgetting which twin was which.

"I'm so sorry Marley," Bella said, hugging her child. Her son wrestled out of her grip and smiled evilly and before running away he shouted, "Haha. Fooled you!"

Bella rolled her eyes and glared again at Edward. It was Edward who taught them this trick.

"Karma's a bitch," he said before leaving their bedroom. Bella whirled around and dramatically fell on their bed. Bella smiled.

Max and Marley had come as a big surprise. Edward and Bella had not been trying at all, but suddenly before graduating she found out she was pregnant. Despite this, she continued to study until she gained a Master of Science. Edward, however, after his Bachelor decided to opt out of university. He was the one who took care of her family's business whilst Bella did what she wanted to do. He was the real entrepreneur in the family. Bella closed her eyes. Life was good.

The phone rang; Bella grabbed at it and spoke softly into the handset. Her eyes widened and she broke out in a wide grin. She screamed excitedly.

--------------

"Explain why we have to do this, mom?" Max said angrily tugging at his tuxedo collar. Bella rolled her eyes. Marley and Edward were pulling at their tuxedos in the same manner. Bella was the only one that was happy with the simple dress she was wearing.

"It's a benefit. It's what we have to do," Bella said simply.

"So why can't you and dad go..." Marley started.

"...and leave us home?" Max finished. Bella gave them a harsh look that told them that the matter was not discussable.

"Plus, Aunt Rose, Alice and Esme and Uncle Em, Jasper and Carlisle are going to be there," Edward said slyly.

"Is Sara and Aria going to be there?" Max said quickly.

"And Pearl and Hayley?" Marley rushed after Max. Bella glared at Edward and her boys.

They had forgotten about Lily, they always did. Bella did a suggestive cough.

"What?" Max and Marley said together. They looked at each other with guilty faces, "They're hot." They both glared at each other.

"Aria." Max said.

"Hayley." Marley said. They smiled at each other and both said, "Deal."

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed his boys into the car. Bella saw the three males leave the house. Her heart panged with hurt with how similar the boys looked like next to Edward. They all had the messy, bronze coloured hair. They all shared the brooding, emerald eyes. Bella could debate that Max's eyes were slightly browner than Edward's but nowadays, Max would say that his eyes were green rather than a mixture of the both. The only part that sooth Bella was that they had inherited her ivory skin and her fascination of horror movies. Bella followed them.

---------

"Mom!" Rosalie's small 8-year old boy ran over to the table where Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were sitting.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Rosalie said, patting his blonde head. Bella envied Rosalie for having a child that bore a striking resemblance to her. Bella pushed this to the back of her mind. Since 20 years ago, she hadn't envied anything much, and she wasn't going to start now.

"I saw Pearl and Mike, _kissing_," He said dramatically. Rosalie laughed and looked at Alice who was smiling too. Bella could tell that somehow, the four best friends sitting at the table were going to be related somehow through marriage. Alice and Rose started discussing about wedding colours. Esme joined in too. Bella excused herself.

Bella's heels clicked on the floor, echoing. She heard a small voice and she hid behind a stone pillar.

"I haven't told you, but I really like you," she heard a girl say. It was only a whisper, but Bella could tell it was Lily. There was a small laugh, and then she heard a boy's voice. It was the heir of another leading family, who was 12 years old. Bella peeked. It was Riley Newton, the son of Edward's enemy in life in general.

"I don't like ugly girls," he said before storming off. Bella watched the scene unravel in front of her eyes. Her brain whirred back to the moment when she was Lily's age. She ran towards to the broken girl. She put a hand on your shoulder. She said the words someone had told her, all those years ago.

"You're not ugly, and don't let a stupid boy make you think otherwise."

The circle was finished. And for once in her life, Bella felt every bit of the beautiful people told her she was.

-------------

_Note #1: You may be wondering, why isn't the children called "Renesmee", but think about it logically – Esme was named after Bella and Edward's mum, Renee and Esme. Esme in this story is a family friend so it would be weird._

_Note #2: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been piled with work!_

_Note #3: It's the end of The Perfect Girl, so no more epilogues, but for something related you can read "It didn't work" which is a oneshot based on this story._

_Note #4: Review and goodbye ;] _


End file.
